Acceptance
by SeventhAssassin
Summary: Sawada Twins, Tsunayoshi and Tsunayuuki-Hime, born together, stays together until a certain Accident happened. Eight years had past and once again, the past is hunting her again. How can she overcome it? Hurt and Comfort to Romance. Fem!Tsuna... Soon to be Smart!Tsuna, Adult!Tsuna and Adult!Reborn, Sweet!Reborn
1. Chapter 1

**My First Katekyo Hitman Reborn FanFiction. Hope you all Like it and please take an easy on me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Two twins were born inside Sawada Nana, they had named the boy, Tsunayoshi and the girl, Tsunayuuki-Hime._

 _Tsunayoshi was like an innocent child which will bring good luck._

 _Tsunayuuki-Hime was like a princess to her beauty._

 _They are both identical, Hair color of caramel and honey color of eyes. Only gender can only tell their difference._

 _Both were born together and stay together. Souls that are link together and feel together. They were same but different._

 _Tsunayoshi was not much smart and almost a cry baby._

 _Tsunayuuki-Hime was smart and brave._

 _The only things that both have are their clumsiness._

 _._

 _Even so, both are closer than one another and no one can separate the twins… they are until… that incident happened._

* * *

Tsuna woke up on the nightmare. He was sweating around his head and body and he breath really hard. One of the nightmares he truly wanted to forget, wishing to disappear. He sat up to his bed, holding his head with both hands, trying to catch his breathing. A minute after that, Reborn enter the room, surprised to see his student was awake.

"Oh, finally awake." For some reason, he feels disappointed.

"Ye-yeah" Tsuna was still breathing heavily that Reborn noticed. He went to his student and check him. No fever nor any sickness.

"I'm fine Reborn, it's just that a nightmare came bugging me again." Tsuna said to make his tutor not to worry about him.

Reborn raised an eyebrow to that, "Nightmare? What kind?"

Tsuna was silent at first until he answered, "… Just a past memories… I need a bath."

He stood up and went outside, heading to the bath room, leaving the infant behind.

Tsuna walk to the bath room, not until he noticed the calendar on the wall. It's October.

'I see… that's why…" he gave a deep sigh and enters the bath room, he took out his clothes and began to shower first. Mist of the shower was covering his body from sight. His head was raised up, feeling the water to his face to his body. His eyes were close, thinking deeply about something until he looked down and opened his eyes. He embraces his own body and shivering about something.

'Such cruel fate I have'

After taking a bath, he wore his Nanimori uniform and went down stair, meeting his mother preparing breakfast. On the table, Reborn was on his sits with Fuuta, Bianchi, Lambo who was excited for the breakfast and I-pin who's scolding Lambo about his voice.

Nana finally noticed him and smiled as she greeted him, "Good morning Tsu-kun"

"… G-Good morning Kaa-san" No energy voice said by Tsuna. He quietly went to his sit, ready for breakfast. Fuuta and the others had sense something was off about their Tsuna-nii this day.

"Tsuna-nii, is there something wrong?" Fuuta worriedly asked. Tsuna looked at him and gave a small smile, "I'm fine Fuuta, don't worry about it."

Nana soon gave the breakfast to everyone. They all said, 'Itadakimas' before eating. Tsuna was quiet as he eat. Reborn observed his student and steal one of his food but didn't react like he usually do. This made them even more worried. Haft only finish,

"Joshosama" Tsuna finished eating and stood up.

"Ara Tsu-kun, you still haven't finished everything." Nana was now bit worried about him now.

He just shook his head, "I'm full now mom, I'll be going then, bye."

He took his bag and walked away, leaving the worried people behind. He went out the house and went out the gate. Well he was early that both of his friends still haven't come to his house, he decide to go to school alone. He keep on thinking as he walk, not caring his surroundings.

Inside the house, Nana can't stop thinking what's wrong to his son.

"Maman don't be down, I'm sure that Dame Tsuna will be ok soon" Lambo tried to confort her which she smiled but then disappeared. "I don't know, it might take a while before it disappear." Nana said in worried which made the others suspicious.

"May I ask why?" Bianchi asked

Nana looked down to the food and told them, "It's same, when he is like that when that day is coming…"

"That day?" Reborn asked, curious what day that made his Dame Tsuna so down like no longer the cheerful guy himself.

Nana nod and told them, "The day his twin… Tsunayuuki-Hime died."

* * *

Tsuna arrived to his classroom, few people were already there. He directly went to his sits and put his head down the desk, covering his head with both arms. He can't stop thinking. He has no energy to do anything.

'… I want to die so badly'

* * *

Back in Sawada residence, Gokudera and Yamamoto just arrive to there and Reborn just told them he already went ahead.

"I-I see, we'll be going then Reborn-san" Gokudera said, ready to run to be with his precious Juudaime but,

"Wait" they were interrupted and looked to Reborn.

"Keep an eye on him. He is down this day. Be sure to be with him and comfort him." Reborn told them, his tone has a sound of worried even he wanted to hide it.

"What's wrong with Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, curious and worried to his friend.

"Something about losing someone that until now still down to it. Why don't you ask him, maybe he'll tell you." Reborn told them. Gokudera looked seriously to Reborn and bow and run, Yamamoto followed him. They were both worried about him, they feel they need to be with him as soon as possible.

* * *

Somewhere road, there was a cab, heading to Nanimori. It was a girl, drinking a can of juice.

She was listening to her music in her earphones as she looks outside.

'There are no changes, same as always Nanimori.' She thought to herself. She looked on her phone and revealing a picture, a picture with her and four more people on her side. She smiled weakly and looked on the sky.

'I wonder how they were doing… especially you.'

* * *

Nanimori school, they arrived and saw Tsuna on his desk, down like he had a problem. They quickly went to his side.

"Tsuna good morning!" Yamamoto greeted cheerfully, trying to enlighten the mood. Tsuna looked up for a bit and greet back in a low voice, "Good morning Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun" and then he went back to his depressing position.

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto look to each other and then back to him.

"Juudaime is there something wrong?" Gokudera worriedly asked.

Tsuna shook his head, "Nothing's wrong… c-can you leave me alone for a moment… please?" he asked even he is not looking at them.

Both exchange look again and back to him.

"Don't worry Juudaime, we will… but,"

"When you need us just tell us, we're here for you." Yamamoto finished it.

Tsuna just nod, "Thanks guys"

A minute after that, both of them went to their sits but never took off their eyes to their friend who is right now in trouble. Somewhere, Reborn noticed it. He decide to investigate about this Tsunayuuki-Hime.

Lunch came and Tsuna didn't eat his bento. Kyoko and Hana helped Gokudera and Yamamoto who can't pursue him to eat but no effect. The four became even more worried about him.

Class start again and Tsuna wasn't listening to the discussion. Even if the teacher was bad mouthing him, no effect, even his other classmates were laughing at him, no effect, only Gokudera was pissed to them and also Yamamoto who's now controlling his fist before he can punch someone. Kyoko and Hana don't like the attitude of their classmates at all.

* * *

Class end and Tsuna walked away and both Gokudera and Yamamoto followed him. Their walk was an awkward silence. Both tried to talk to him but no effect. They both argue to each other, thinking he will stop them but still no effect. Now both of them got even more worried, little they know, they had arrive to Tsuna's house.

When he opened the door, he was welcome by someone. It was the girl who was on the cab. She wearing plain red shirt with a blue jacket and blue pants. She is also blue sapphire eyes and black hair.

"Tsuna! I'm back!" She raised her hands happily and hugs him like a teddy bear. Tsuna wanted to push her away but she is so strong that he can't get away.

"G-get a-away! Y-y-your s-suffo-cating m-ME!" Tsuna tried to please her as she let go of him. Tsuna tried to take back his breath and both of his friends went to him.

"Hahaha sorry about that" She laugh again. Gokudera look to her and growl, "Hey who are you!?"

She grins and introduced herself, "I'm Ren, Kurogawa Ren. Nana's old friend who come to visit. Please to meet you Tsuna's friends."

Nana came and saw her son down, "Tsu-kun what happened?" Nana then looked at Ren, " Ren-chan don't tell me that you hug him again that you almost kill him again."

The girl named Ren just laughs to it.

Thankfully, he recovered and looked back to her. "I can't believe you come again Ren-san"

"Hey, I only visit once a year and this is how you greet me? Good grief Tsuna, can't you be at least be happy? Even for a bit?" Ren teased a bit on her words. Tsuna just frown to that.

"Well you always visit in every October right? Looks like I had forgotten about it." Tsuna murmured to himself.

Nana keep her son observed first when he is down and still is. Nana doesn't know what to do and think of a way to cheer him up and decided to make his favorite food this dinner. Nana went back to the kitchen cheerfully. Ren was cheering to her beloved friend's son which is for her, is her closes friend.

Soon dinner came. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto were invited and accepted the invitation. They were now eating peacefully, even Tsuna still haven't talk to them. Bianchi was wearing glasses to make sure Gokudera won't faint in front of the dinner.

"Your cooking was still the best as always Nana." Ren complemented to her cooking which she delighted to it, but change when she said another sentence, "Although I'm still better than you."

Out of nowhere, knives were thrown to her and she easily catches them by her chopstick and put them to the side. They were all surprised that they all stop eating. No one knows where the knives came from, only Ren knows, Reborn only suspect one person. His suspect, he was right when Ren talked.

"Don't throw something dangerous Nana, come on I'm just kidding…" Ren said in apologetic tone but change in a tease one, "I guess."

"Hoho, wanna have a competition Ren-chan?" Nana seems ready to kill, that shiver both I-pin and Lambo. Ren just laugh to it.

"Tomorrow, what do you say?"

"Accepted" Nana was fired up for some reason.

Ren looked to Reborn's direction and smiled, "heh, to think I'll meeting the World's Best Hitman, I feel honored, Reborn."

Reborn looked at her and grin, "I'll say the same to you, _Artemis_."

"Calling me to my alias name now huh. Hehe, it seems this household was truly influence by the Mafia. Such a coincidence happening to this household as always." Ren was delighted to that, Nana nodded to everything she said.

Silence came to the room until Tsuna broke it.

"K-Ka-Kaasan! Y-you know about m-mafia!?" Tsuna surprising and shouting asked to his mother.

Nana nod happily, "Of course, Iemitsu doesn't know about that thought. He still doesn't know about me being a mafia before, no, just a Informant Broker."

"Tsuna, your mom was the best of the best when comes to hacking you know. Ever hear about the ' _Eye of the World Informant'_ or an alias name _Horus_?" told by Ren which surprised Gokudera.

"For real! The famous Hacker _Horus_!?" Gokudera was amaze to meet that person, surprisingly it was Tsuna's mother.

"While Ren-chan was the best hunter you could ever ask for. She's also a good investigator. She helps both police and mafia, I still wonder how she do that without being caught." Nana explained and also amaze as she discuss about Ren.

Ren just smile to that, "I'm using alias names, what do you expect." She then turn to Tsuna, "Anyway, I heard about you becoming a Vongola Decimo Tsuna, congratulation."

"Ren-san I still hasn't accepted such thing and no matter how many times they tell me, I'll never accept becoming a boss!" Tsuna said to them. Reborn pull down his fedora, thinking what kind of tortu-tutoring he'll do to his student.

Ren felt it and chuckle to that. She looked at everyone again. "So you're the Poison Cooking Bianchi, her half brother the Smoking Bomb Hayato, Bovino Famiglia's Bovino Lambo, one of the famous material artist Fong student I-pin, the Ranking Prince Fuuta and… a Swordsman Takeshi if I guess right?"

"Hahaha, yup. I'm amaze you know us." Yamamoto said. "It's an assassin job to look info's about the people we will have to communicate with to stay safe. Beside I hate being kept in the dark." Ren explained to everyone.

"Amazing" Said by Fuuta. Nana giggles to that.

"So, how long do you plan to stay here?" Nana asked.

Ren think for a second and answered with a smile, "Five days, after that I have to go to America to do my next work."

Reborn looked to Ren, "So mind if you share something about us?"

"Sure." Ren think again first then start talking. "Well like you I'm a hitman, which of us is stronger, I do not know but I have no doubt it's you. I specialize Dual Sword, but I usually snipe them when I killed my targets. If there are enemies who are worthy to fight one on one and I will gladly accept it. I also don't take jobs that are too easy, I'm very picky and I would love dangerous jobs than normal once. I use my alias name _Artemis_ from the Greek goddess of hunter in mafia but in the world I use different names, no permanent to say. I also don't belong to any Familia so nothing to worry. If ever any of you wanted to kill someone just call me, I'll do the job if Nana or Tsuna accepted it and for free… that's all" she end it with a small smile.

They were amaze to her occupation, they now turn to Nana who was sipping water and began her own introduction. "As Ren-chan said, I'm known as the _Eye of the World Informant_ in their own title but as a person I call myself _Horus_ from one of the god's name in Egypt. I don't kill but I sell important informations which is me as the Information broker. No information can escape from me and I use knives to protect myself. Those things were now on the past and now I'm just a civilian mother who is taking care her son who will soon become Vongola Decimo of the famous and strongest mafia. I'm so happy for my Tsu-kun."

Tsuna grown to that part, that's when something he remember, "So you also know about Dad's mails were…"

"Yup, lies. I just act stupid around that. I also know everyone so I accepted them to this house. Just what do you think about me Tsu-kun? I'm not that dense." Nana said cheerfully but deep within was a threatening one. Only Reborn and Ren noticed that.

"But you know, Nana is losing her talent so don't give her hard work when comes to hacking. She is also becoming weak too and I think that's understandable because she already retire in the mafia." There's a play tone when Ren said that. Nana wanted to throw another knives but she doesn't want to scare the kids so she'll do it later. Ren noticed it but didn't care much.

"I see" Tsuna end that conversation.

They once again continue to eat as they chat happily.

* * *

After dinner, Gokudera and Yamamoto went home. Tsuna wave a good bye to them with a small smile. When they gone, he's back being gloomy and closed the door. When he turns around, he met Ren who was standing beside the wall, waiting for him with a small smile.

"Ren-san"

Ren became serious this, "So, does Nana still… you know…"

Ren can't say the whole sentence which Tsuna understand. He gave a small smile and nod, "But it's ok Ren-san, I can still go on."

"Even its destroying you?"

Afraid but nod. She just gave a deep sigh and turn around.

"I'll pursue her."

"No, please don't"

"I can't! I can't stand anymore, seeing you like that."

Silence came to the two. Tsuna's eye shadowed, unable to face her. She turns her head left to look to him.

"For eight years Tsuna, eight years… please… stop forcing yourself."

She looked ahead and left, leaving Tsuna alone. He didn't move to the place he's standing, his hand grip so hard, like he wanted to cry so badly but controlled it.

'Nothing will change Ren-san, nothing.'

Few days past and some quirel happened to both Ren and Nana but still got along. Reborn was confused what Ren was trying to say to Nana. He asked but one word stock his mind, 'Why don't you ask Nana? She's the reason for it.'

* * *

Reborn also got little information about Tsuna's twin, Tsunayuuki-Hime. She was the opposite of Tsuna but both were close together like nothing can separate the two, which end because of the accident. It happened on how the twins with their mother, Nana went out to Nanimori to visit Tokyo for sightseeing but a tragedy happened. On their way home, they were hit by a car which collide both of them, leading the family to serious damage. The twins with their mother were hospitalize and Nana was saved, the twin was mild injury but critical to another one which end up its death.

Reborn also remember about Iemitsu wanted to go home as soon as possible after he heard the accident to his family. He also furious about the one who was driving the other car. They found out that they were actually hit and run. Vongola found them and gave them a good lecture. Reborn knew the Vongola's wrath so he is sure they are no longer alive. Where the bodies are? It's none of his business.

* * *

October 13, Reborn's birthday. They all celebrate his birthday and everyone was invited. Dino was there with his subordinates and also Basil. They all had fun and both Nana and Ren cooked for the party which surprising to everyone, Ren's cooking was delicious. They can't even choose which of the two is a better chef. They were also happy that for once, Tsuna cheered up and laughing with everyone. Of course it ended when Reborn announce a talent portion to everyone. The winner can tell his wish and will surely granted.

Everyone participated. Some dance like Lambo and I-pin, Dino's subordinates, and Ryohei which he only punch in mid air, sing like Kyoko and Haru, Bianchi, Hibari's Hibird singing Nanimori anthem and even Ren participate, and even used their skills like Yamamoto used his sword skill with Basil, Gokudera using bomb, Chrome using Mist and making it like a magic show, Fuuta ranking them, and Dino using his whip.

Only Tsuna didn't know what to do.

"Wha-what should I do!?" Tsuna was bit in panic, even if he doesn't want to, he has no choice.

"It's your turn now Dame Tsuna." Reborn called out to him.

"I still haven't decided yet!" Tsuna shouted in panic.

"Why don't you sing? It's been a long time since I heard you sing Tsuna." Ren suggested happily which got everyone's attention.

"Tsuna sing?" Dino ask.

Tsuna's panic disappeared but turn to sadness, "Ren-san… it was my twin sister who sing… not me."

Ren's happy smile disappeared and turns to serious but her eyes were… sadness and pain. "Was it?"

Reborn noticed the changes. He doesn't understand but then the party continued. In the end, Tsuna made a crazy dance that almost everyone laugh, only Gokudera was defending him and Tsuna cried in embarrassment.

* * *

Sunset came and Reborn declared the winner and the winner was Ren, who was surprised by the sudden win.

"Say your wish Ren" Reborn said as Ren was still thinking what she will wish but deep inside, she already have a wish.

"Tsuna can you buy as more drinks? We're almost out already." Ren told to Tsuna as she gave money for the drinks.

"Eh? But the party is almost over right?" Tsuna asked.

"What are you talking about? The party still continues until night, right?" She looked at everyone, hoping they'll get her message. Reborn somehow got it, "Go on Dame Tsuna, buy us already."

"Ok I got it" Tsuna has no choice but to obey. Tsuna was about to go when Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin asked for accompany and agreed. Ren wait for them to be far enough until she gave a deep sigh.

"So, what is this wish you wanted that you don't want Dame Tsuna to hear it?" Reborn went to the main point which got everyone's attention.

Ren looked at him in the eyes and turn to see Nana on the kitchen humming and return back to Reborn. She made a deep breath and told him, "My wish is to give Tsuna the best day tomorrow, as in the BEST OF THE BEST."

"Sawada?" Ryohei asked and Ren nod.

"I'm sure you know about the accident right?" Ren asked Reborn which is he nod and all attention went to Reborn.

"The day the accident happened eight years ago in their family outing which lead to Dame Tsuna's twin death, right?" they all gaps to the word.

"Ju-Juudaime's…"

"Twin?" Basil said in shock.

"Not just that," Ren continued, "It was also the Twin's Birthday."

"Wait, so Tsuna's birthday is tomorrow!?" Yamamoto surprisingly asked which Ren nod.

"Can you do that?" Ren asked Reborn seriously. She truly wished for that and she need to make sure if Reborn can do such thing. Reborn can feel her determination in her eyes and words. He pulled down his fedora and smirked.

"We'll grand that wish."

They all cheered, they were all also saying they will help on make him happy. Ren was happy to see that.

"Thanks."

"Ren-san may I ask something?" they all turned to Basil who asked the question which Ren nod as a reply. He took a deep breath and asked. "Does he hate his birthday because of… that?"

They were all in silence, waiting for her reply. She became sadden and nod once again. "Yes… but I know it will change because all of you will do my wish… I hope… sigh"

"Don't worry, we can do it." Yamamoto try to cheer the others which made Ryohei smile and so is Gokudera. The others also had been encouraged by it.

"Let's do everything we can to make Tsuna-kun's birthday happy" Kyoko announce, "Of course desu" Haru answered her.

Ren got happy for a bit to that, "One last thing guys," they all look again to Ren. "I'll tell you one of his dark secrets."

"Juudaime's dark secrets?" Gokudera bit shocked but tried to listen. It was the right hand's man job to know everything about his Juudaime and finds a way to cheer him up or solve his problem. That was his desire after all.

Ren took a deep breath and then… "Tsuna cursed his life."

That surprised everyone even more. Tsuna right now was with the children, happy to be with them.

* * *

Today was October 14, Tsuna's birthday. It was morning and Tsuna was still in bed. He knows what today is, that he curse it to his mind and always wish this day would pass already. He turns around to his bed to sleep once again. A second later, Reborn came to his room, going to wake him up. Reborn observe the Tsuna first, seeing he has no intention to wake up at all.

He went beside to his bed and kicked him, "Wake up".

His back got pain and turn around to see Reborn. Reborn saw his eyes of depression and also eyes of pain, anger, curses, and many more.

"Can I just skip class?" Tsuna asked, not feeling energetic at all… no, he has no energy at all.

"No, it's the boss duty to wake up early in the morning, so stand up and get ready for breakfast and head to school." Reborn ordered but it seems Tsuna wasn't affected by it. "If you won't stand up then you won't have any breakfast this morning." Reborn threaten him but it seems no effect.

"Go and take it" Tsuna turn around to face the wall, trying to sleep again, "I don't want to eat anything today, leave me be."

This made Reborn get angry for a bit and soon, his room can only be heard by explosions.

Tsuna didn't eat, only took a bath and before he leave, he took a garbage bag, putting it to his bag and leave with the last word 'I'm leaving'. He didn't wait for his mother's reply and closed the door. He was bit surprised to see both Yamamoto and Gokudera waiting for him.

"Good morning Juudaime!" Gokudera cheerfully greet and so did Yamamoto, "Good morning Tsuna"

Tsuna was totally had no energy to go to school or even leave, all he wanted now is to sleep and wait for the day to pass. "… Morning" He greeted back but with no smile and walked ahead which the two followed. They were really worried about him, now they knew what happened from yesterday, they can't think of a way to cheer him up for a bit.

As the three go, Ren was outside the gate, observing them. She was bit sad on what will happen next.

'I knew Tsuna will do that'

* * *

They got to school and Kyoko was already there.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun" Kyoko greeted him cheerfully. Tsuna's face was depressed and just nod as a greeting. Yamamoto was surprised on what he had seen.

"Tsuna look" Yamamoto pointed his desk which has gifts around the table. The others were also surprised on what they had seen and just murmuring about it. The four of them went to his table.

"Wow, so many gifts" Kyoko said, trying to cheer him.

"But who gave it to Juudaime?" Gokudera asked as he was checking one of the gifts. There is no sender or for whom. They only know because it was on Tsuna's desk. Hana went to the group.

"Now I think about it, every year this happened. Remember last year?" Hana said which is only Gokudera was surprised by it.

"For real!?" Gokudera said in shock.

Yamamoto was laughing and, "yup, it happened every year. Last was 14 right? How many today?"

Kyoko counted them, "15 all in all. It always increases once a year."

They continue to talk about the gifts, except Tsuna who was depress and didn't care. He took out his garbage bad from his bag and one by one he is putting it inside which surprised them.

"Juudaime?" he asked in surprised and curiosity. When he got them all on the bag, he went outside with it which everyone followed.

Tsuna went to the back where the burner is, opening it and lifting the fire and put the garbage bag inside the burner with the gifts and closed it. Letting it burn. He turns around and saw the surprised look of everyone which he didn't care and walked toward to them. He was about to pass through them when,

"Why did you burn them?" He stopped, it was Hana who asked and seems pissed on what he did.

"Those gifts are for you, why did you burn it!?" she growl in anger, he looked back at her and he was really not happy at all and also seems irritated as well.

"Because they aren't for me"

With that, he left, leaving them be. From afar, Reborn had seen everything. He pulls down his fedora to hide his eyes.

'Looks like Ren weren't kidding about the job.'

That's what Reborn thought but he is not giving up, he already has a plan and he is sure it will work.

* * *

Lunch came, and Tsuna was only on his sit, not caring to eat. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto approached him but they can't find a good way to approach him. Tsuna didn't care for a moment, he just sleeps to make his surroundings to silence.

Class started again and their teacher, Nezu-sensei began mouthing bad on Tsuna but he didn't care. This time, Gokudera growled to him and only being stopped by his fellow classmates. Chaos now happened to the class, even Yamamoto can't stop his temper and also wanting to punch his own teacher's face but everything went to silence, when Tsuna out of nowhere was in front of Nezu-sensei.

"Wha-What so you want!?" Nezu asked, well he is still bit frighten on Gokudera that suddenly, he was kicked by the face and been slam on the door and fall down. It was Tsuna who did that which surprised all of them, including Gokudera, Yamamoto and Kyoko. Tsuna usually don't fight back or even hurt others but today were different.

Tsuna looked back on his Nezu-sensei, his eyes were frightening, shadow were covering around his eyes, rage only can be seen has a killing intent aura around him.

"Shut up"

That's all he said before returning to his sit. Everyone give ways, not wanting to get involve to his change.

Reborn somewhere was impress, the changes somehow made him feel new discoveries to his student. Tsuna didn't care, he just want to be alone.

* * *

School was over, Tsuna again didn't care and quickly walk out the class. Yamamoto, Kyoko and Gokudera tried to follow up to him.

Silence came to the group, wanting to talk but couldn't. They are until they got home, Tsuna opened the door and a shout came inside.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNA!/TSUNA-KUN!/TSU-KUN!/TSUNA-NII!/TSUNA-SAN!/DAME TSUNA!/LITTLE BROTHER!/SAWADA!/SAWADA-DONO!"

Everyone again was there, giving him a Happy Birthday surprise. Tsuna seems a bit shock but right now, all he wanted was to sleep.

Of course, everyone force him to join and made him enjoy the party. Everyone do their part and of course they all give him their presents. Kyoko and Haru gave their cookies to him. He wanted not to eat it but been force so he did. It was delicious. He just told 'I'll eat it later'

Everyone enjoy and somehow, Tsuna was cheered and enjoy with the others. Reborn smirked on the success. Ren came to him.

"How was it?" Reborn asked, making sure it was a truly a success.

Ren look to see Tsuna, smiling and laughing like he always do. She turn back to Reborn and smiled, "A Success. Thanks"

Reborn smiled in response.

"I just hope Tsuna wont… sigh" Ren whispered to herself, even so Reborn heard that. He looked carefully on his student. Who right now was being teased by Lambo and Gokudera was shouting on Lambo while Yamamoto was trying to calm Gokudera's temper.

Everything was there, everyone are happy, until the end of the party.

* * *

Night came, everyone were now sleeping. Reborn is in his usual place, Tsuna was in his bed until he sat up. He looked at Reborn, making sure he is asleep and stand up. He took his orange jacket and left the room quietly. He didn't know but Reborn was actually awake, pretending to be sleeping. He was very curious where he is going in this kind of hour. He looked on the digital clock, its 1am.

Tsuna was cautious to his steps, not wanting everyone to wake up. He made a peek on the living room, seeing Ren was sleeping on the couch. On the dining table were the presents everyone gave to him. He took a large plastic, putting all the presents inside and silently wore his shoes and left with the plastic.

When Tsuna was far from the house, he ran as quickly as possible until he arrived on the riverbank. There was a big canned of garbage there. Tsuna put down the plastic and start the fire inside the garbage can. Once the fire is strong enough, one by one he put the present on fire.

He didn't know but Reborn was actually watching him, he was surprised on what his student was doing. First was on school which is those were all from Ren. She secretly giving him presents and the main reason she come to visit every October was because she wanted to be in his birthday and also check on them.

This must be what Ren was afraid off. Why?

Many questions were now running to Reborn's mind. He was pissed, why is his student doing such thing? Does he really hate his birthday that he is doing too much far from it? Does he care to his friends? Is he pushing them away?

Reborn stop thinking when he saw Tsuna holding the last present. The basket of biscuits that both Kyoko and Haru baked for him. Tears came out to his eyes as he stare the last one and soon put it inside the burning fire.

Tsuna slowly took a step backwards and sat on the grass and began to cry. Reborn doesn't understand. If he cares for them after all, then… Why is he doing this?

Reborn looked up, knowing someone was also there with him, it was Ren who is sad as she watch him.

Reborn began to speak, "You knew he'll do this… right?"

Ren was hesitating, slowly looked to him and shyly nod. She turns around and began to leave her place. Reborn looked back to his student who was still crying, curling himself as he cry.

'Just what's wrong Dame Tsuna?'

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **I hope my idea is good. More chapter to come Sooner or Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Bad Language**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

After Tsuna's birthday, everything went back to normal. He was smiling, laughing and cheerful like nothing happened. Everything was all normal, even so for Reborn, it was still suspicious. The day also came when Ren left the house and made a promise she'll visit again. But before she leave, Ren gave her business card to Reborn and there's a note.

'If you ever need something or information, just call. Except about my life and Sawada Households'

Reborn smirk, he can surely need someone to get information with but too bad that he can't ask anything about his student. There is a secret on this family and Reborn will make sure he'll find that out, he is the number one hitman after all.

* * *

November 18, The P.E. Teacher announced the next exam will be their Swimming which made Tsuna shiver. He doesn't know how to swim and he knows already in his mind, he'll drown to death. The exam will be next two days and right now, they were tasked to clean the pool. Everyone were cleaning, Tsuna can't hide his fear that his friends noticed.

"What's wrong Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko worriedly asked to Tsuna. Tsuna looked back to her and blushed. He hesitates but then answered, "I… I don't know how to swim."

"You don't?" Kyoko was bit surprised. Gokudera and Yamamoto heard it and went to Tsuna.

"You can't swim Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, he got the answer when Tsuna nod shyly.

"Hehe, don't worry Juudaime, I your right hand will help you out." Gokudera proudly said to his Juudaime.

Tsuna sweat drop, for some reason he has a bad feeling for it… and it did. Reborn came out and landed to Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Chaossu" Reborn greeted to everyone.

"Yo kid" Yamamoto greeted.

"Reborn"

"Reborn-san"

"Huhuhu, Dame Tsuna so you don't know how to swim huh" There is a tease on Reborn's voice but his eyes were telling something else which made him shiver.

"N-no need… I-I'll just… you know… hehe" Tsuna wanted to escape… but

"Don't worry Juudaime, I'll teach you how to swim!" Gokudera proclaim himself to do.

"I'll help you two." Yamamoto smiledly said and got an idea, "Hey why don't we go on the pool tomorrow? We can all swim and we can teach you there as well. It will be fun!"

"Oh good idea, I'll invite nii-san and Haru-chan then" Kyoko was happy on the idea.

Reborn smirked.

"W-wait a minute, really no need guys." Tsuna doesn't want to go or even learn at all.

"Dame Tsuna it's the boss duty to know how to survive. A pathetic boss who doesn't know how to swim is the embarrassment to the Vongola." Reborn said sharply.

"I told you I don't want to become a boss Reborn" well until now, Tsuna still reject becoming a boss.

Reborn smirked once again, "prepare for your training Dame Tsuna"

"HIEEEE"

Both Yamamoto and Kyoko were laughing while Gokudera was arguing to Yamamoto about laughing at his boss.

Tsuna was down, he can never win to any arguments against Reborn. But deep within, something is coming out. It was… his own darkness.

'No, no one should know… I'

Reborn noticed Tsuna's strange behavior just now, like he is afraid about something. He just observes him.

* * *

Later at dinner.

"Tsu-kun I heard from Reborn-kun your friends will be going on the pool right?" Nana cheerfully asked that surprised Tsuna. He shyly nod to that.

"Maman I want to go to the pool too!" Lambo said.

"I-pin too"

"Then why don't we all go then?" Nana cheerfully suggested that everyone are happy that they will go on the pool, except for one, that is Tsuna.

* * *

After dinner, Tsuna went to the altar near the Living room. The altar of his dead twin, there is a picture in front of him. The person's appearance was like him when he was a child, brown hair, short and brown eyes, truly identical. He just silently sits there in front of it, not saying a word. Reborn came with its coffee, staring at him.

* * *

Early morning came and everyone was still sleeping, except one, Tsuna who is wearing his dark green jacket, checking his wallet if he has enough money. When he did, he put it to his pocket and silently closed the door. He wore his shoes and when he opened the door, someone called out to him which surprised him.

"Tsu-kun? Where are you going?"

He turns around, seeing his mom who just woke up and getting ready. He just smiled warily, "I'm heding somewhere, I'll be back ok."

He went out the house.

"Just be sure to come home early, we're heading to the pool remember." Nana reminded him which he just smile in return and closed the door.

Nana was just alone now. "I wonder where is he going at this early hour?" she asked himself and first went to the altar of her dead daughter and softly smiled. "I miss you so much, Tsu-chan. Are you doing well? … Are you happy?"

She just stare on the picture of Tsunayuuki-Hime, a child with a delightful smile on her face.

* * *

Morning came and everyone was having breakfast but Tsuna still haven't return. They were all ready to leave, just eat breakfast first.

Reborn was surprised when Nana told him he left. Reborn can't think of any place he plan to go, certainly this is also the first time Tsuna done this ever since he arrived to Sawada house.

Their breakfast time was normal, except for Lambo who was eating I-pin's food.

* * *

Later when they were about to leave, Nana can't stop her worry for her son. She also tried calling to his friend's house but he wasn't there.

"Sigh, I hope it's not happening again." Nana said to herself but Fuuta, Bianchi and Reborn heard that.

"What do you mean maman?" Bianchi asked. Nana looked at her in her worried face.

"There are actually times Tsu-kun doesn't come home without telling me where he's going. The longest one was over two weeks. I tried calling the police back then but they haven't found him. He returned back home like nothing happened. I scolded him but… it's like he wasn't even listening." She gave a deep sigh again. Everyone now was listening to her.

"Did Tsuna-nii ever told you where he went?" Fuuta asked in worried tone. Nana shook her head, "He didn't. He refuse to tell me. It always happened ever since he was 12. Oh I really just hope he's not doing it again."

The worried mother almost collapse but thankfully, Bianchi caught her. Both I-pin and Lambo went to their maman.

"Maman!" both Lambo and I-pin called to Nana. She gave a small smile to tell them she's okay.

"We'll go and find him." Reborn said, somehow he feel something bad about this. Nana just nod, "Thank You Reborn-kun."

"Bianchi take Maman inside, we'll call off this trip." Reborn ordered which Bianchi nod and carry Nana back to the house. Reborn looked back on the kids, "You guys go and tell the others to find him."

They just nod and run away. Reborn pull down his fedora, hiding his eyes from the shadow.

* * *

Soon everyone got the news and began searching for him. Shopping district, park, school, and so on but still haven't found him. their worries began to grow as afternoon came and still no news finding him. Reborn's bad feeling still hasn't gone and he needs to find his useless student and give him a good lecture. He looked on the sky, seeing it being devoured by dark clouds, looks like there will be a rain coming. That's when something hit him and transforms Leon to his phone and began dialing a number, waiting to answer until,

'Click'

It answered.

"Hello this is Artemis speaking."

Reborn called out Ren A.K.A. Artemis from the phone, he went to the direct point.

"Ren do you know where is Dame Tsuna when he disappeared?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

After the explanation on the phone.

"Oh I see… but Reborn, haven't you forgotten I won't say anything about-"

"This is an emergency Ren. You know he is the heir right? It is important to keep him safe, even if he wanted to be alone so tell me now!" Reborn growl to that, he has no time for arguments.

There was a silence on the phone.

"… I understand, although I'm telling you, I too have no clue where he is but I only had a guess where I think he'll go."

"Tell me."

"Okay… in one condition,"

* * *

Somewhere high in Nanimori, Tsuna was there, sitting on the ground as his eyes shadowed by his hair as he stare on the rock in front of him. It was a gravestone saying 'Rest in Peace our beloved - Sawada Tsunayuuki-Hime'. He was actually in Nanimori Cemetery where he was alone, only gravestones around the area. Tsuna was completely depressed, heavily depressed and not even wanting to move.

From afar, Reborn was there, staring at him as he holds the Leon in the form of the phone to his ears. It was ringing until there's a 'Click'.

Reborn remembered Ren's condition to him, 'Call me back whenever my guess was right or wrong.'

"You are right, he's here." Reborn spoke lowly on the phone, not wanting to be found.

There is a long pause until, "… I see… Reborn… please, take care of her."

Ren end the call. Reborn took out the phone on his ears and stare his phone for a second and asked his mind for a moment.

'Her?'

Reborn didn't understand but right now didn't matter. Leon went back to his original form and felt a drop of water to his head. Reborn noticed it too and looked up the sky. The rain clouds were already consuming the sky. It let out small droplets then a few second, it became a strong rain.

Tsuna didn't seem to mind the rain. He was still there on his position, not minding being wet.

* * *

Reborn went to his student, Leon in the form of an umbrella in his right hand. He looked closely to his student and soon anger was seen to his eyes. Beside to his student were can of beers. He seems had finished many already, because the cans were all around him. There is a plastic beside him and still full of cans of beers. In Tsuna's right hand was the opened can beer, he drink it in front of the hitman, not minding much. When he noticed it's already empty, he put it down, taking another one inside the plastic and automatically opened it and drinks it straight.

"Dame Tsuna" Reborn growled on calling his name.

Slowly, he looked to his right side, seeing his hitman tutor. His eyes were covered by the umbrella that he didn't notice his angry eyes, except the voice but didn't mind. He smiled weakly to him, "Oh, Reborn". He looked back on the gravestone again and drinks once again.

Reborn exam the gravestone, he saw it was Sawada Tsunayuuki-Hime's gravestone and went back to his student.

"Stop drinking and come home, Maman is waiting." It was a deep voice. Reborn was not happy to it. Looking closely to his student, his cheeks were red, indicating he is drunk.

"Kaasan? Is she even worried about me? No, does she even care about me?" He question.

"Of course she cares, now stop and head home, NOW!" Reborn growled in the end. Usually Tsuna would shiver in panic and run right away but this time is different. He just stares, not caring.

"Like I care." Tsuna went to another drink but then it was kicked away by Reborn. Tsuna stare to Reborn who now let go his Leon and began being wet. There is a deadly aura around him and looked back at him. Tsuna can sense it, that's why he shadowed his eyes from his hair.

"Why are you acting this way Dame Tsuna? You love your mother but then what are you doing? This isn't like you at all. Stop being a fool and go home!" Reborn shouted to his student.

"… What do you know?" Tsuna asked in a low voice, but Reborn heard it clearly.

"What?"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!?" Tsuna shouted back to his tutor. Within the hitman he was shocked. This is the first time his own student shouted at him but in the surface, he is still in his same expression.

"You don't know anything about me! SO STOP SAYING THINGS YOU KNOW WHAT WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT!... Damn!"

Tsuna looked away to his tutor, his right hand were gripping hard. Tears coming out to his eyes. He continues to curse on his breath. Reborn guess maybe this is the effect of him being drunk and so he continue to pursue him.

"Come on Dame Tsuna, we're going home."

"For what? Like I said, no one care. After all, everyone declare me dead right? So no one care." there's a sadistic voice mixing in it.

"What are you talking about?" Reborn this time can no longer understand his student.

Leon on the other hand transform back to his true form. He is on the ground, his big yellow eyes were staring to Tsuna.

Soon there is anger to his voice as he punched the ground and also near the gravestone.

"YOU BASTARD! FREAKING BASTARD! WHY? ... WHY!?" He growled on the last part. Tears continue to flow out, anger still maintain to his voice.

"WHY THE HECK IT HAS TO BE ME WHO LIVE? IT SHOULD BE YOU, YOU! … Why? … WHY THE HECK IT HAS TO ME?"

Tsuna punched the ground again and also harder than before.

"IT IS YOU THEY WANTED ALIVE, ITS YOU! THEY DON'T WANT ME, AND I KNOW YOU KNOW IT YOURSELF… DO YOU KNOW? … DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I SUFFER BECAUSE OF YOU? BECAUSE OF YOUR FREAKING DEATH!? … I LIVE ON THE SHADOW BASTARD, I BEEN LIVING BECAUSE THEY WANT YOU! I PRETENDED LIKE YOU, I SMILE LIKE YOU ALWAYS DID, I BECOME A DAME BECAUSE OF YOU, I DID EVERYTHING TO MAKE SURE KAASAN WILL NEVER BE SAD AGAIN… I LIVE HARD BASTARD! FOR EIGHT YEARS… Eight years…"

There is a sob. Tsuna was releasing everything he keeps in his heart. Reborn who was supposed to force him home was stopped, no he was stunned. He didn't know there was something in this person's heart. Darker than no one ever know. He only continue to listen, letting his student release everything.

Tsuna punched again the grounds, harder than before that resulted his fist to bleed. He injured himself, but didn't care. Left arms is on the ground, Tsuna's head became lowered and scream louder than before as he continue to punch the ground.

"WAKE UP YOU BASTARD, WAKE UP! I WANT TO REST ALREADY. RISE AND CONTINUE WHAT YOU HAD LEFT! KAASAN WANTED YOU, YOUR FREAKING FRIENDS WANTED YOU, AND YOUR TUTOR IS HERE TO MAKE YOU A BOSS! THAT POSITION IS YOU SO TAKE IT! IT'S NOT MINE. I DON'T EVEN DESERVE IT, SO WAKE UP! BASTARD WAKE UP! YOU… YOU DAMN STUPID BROTHER!"

"Tsuna" Reborn called out Tsuna's name. Thankfully Tsuna stopped punching the ground. Tsuna's fist was now covered with mud and mix with his own blood.

Tsuna slam his own forehead to the ground so hard that they heard a 'Thud'. Tsuna's tears continue to come out.

"COME ON STUPID BROTHER! … Tsunayoshi… please… Just like the gravestone here… Let… Let your sister rest already… nghhhh"

Tsuna continue to cry. No more words came out to his mouth except to his shouting as Tsuna sobs and tears of pain that Tsuna feel to his heart. Reborn just stare, letting his student release everything.

* * *

Soon Tsuna slowly woke up. He was still in front of the gravestone and also there is a green tent around him as his shelter. Tsuna guess this is Leon, transform for him to rest. He slowly looked outside, it was sunny. Tsuna guess that he sleep too long that he woke up on the next day, which is the day of his P.E. exam but didn't mind, he has no energy to do it anyway.

His head was also fuzzy, he drink too much cans but didn't care to that. Soon he felt pain to his right hand and slowly raised it up. There was a bandage wrapped to his arms, there was also a stain of blood which is his own. He slowly put it down and stares above, seeing nothing but Leon's green color. Soon someone step inside.

"You're awake"

Tsuna slowly raise his head to see that person. It was his home sadistic tutor, Reborn. Reborn seems normal but serious. He lay down again and weakly answered back. "I'm awake Reborn."

Reborn slowly went to his right side and sat on the ground. The place around them is already clean. It seems Reborn took the opportunity to clean up when the rain was over and bandage his wound on his own as well.

Tsuna's clothes were covered in mud but didn't care. He will focus on himself for now.

"Do you remember what you were doing yesterday?" Reborn seriously asked, getting straight to the point.

Tsuna looked to the right side to see his tutor again and looked away. He shook his head, he didn't remember.

"You were shouting and crying. It seems you release all your stress in front of your twin. You also keep punching the ground like no end." Reborn explained.

Tsuna gave a small smile to that, "Heh, too bad I didn't remember… what was I saying? Something that surprised you?"

"… your saying about 'waking up to your dead twin' and…" Reborn trail off to that and then said, "…'Let your sister rest, like the gravestone name on it'…"

Tsuna kept quiet… "I see." That's all Tsuna said.

There is a long silence on the two. Reborn broke it as he asked the main question once again.

"Who are you?"

Tsuna kept quiet as he closed his eyes. He has a feeling, he need to tell him, everything about himself.

"… Sawada… Sawada Tsunayuuki-Hime." Tsuna admitted. Reborn was shocked to it. Can no longer hide its expression. What's going on? Why is the dead… alive?

"Explain" Reborn said, he needs to know everything. It's too confusing for him.

Tsuna sense that, so he-she began to explain as she opened her eyes and looked right to him.

"Eight years ago, well I'm sure you looked up already about it… but that incident… we were on the family trip, on the day of our birthday. Kaasan, my twin, Tsunayoshi and me were so excited as we went to Tokyo. We went to different places and especially went to Tokyo Tower. It was happiest day of our lives, both me and him… but…"

Tsuna trailed off. Remembering the painful past was hard for her. Reborn continue to wait, he wanted to listen and register every word he'll-she'll say to him. Tsuna finally continued her story.

"On our way back home at that night… Kaasan was driving, both me and Tsunayoshi are on the back sits, sleeping… I opened my eyes for a bit, seeing we're still on the road. Nana was humming happily as she drives. I was about to close my eyes again when… that car on the opposite side came… it was fast, unexpectedly that car turn to our side which surprised me and Kaasan and crushed… too heavily."

Tsuna paused for a moment and then continued.

"I weakly opened my eyes, I was surprised to see Kaasan with no consciousness… she was also bleeding badly. I looked on my side and saw my brother, trap and haven't waked up. I tried to help him but… I was stock too, unable to move. I saw the car that bump to us… he speedily run away again. People around the area came to our rescue, shouting that need help. Slowly I… I lose my consciousness…"

Tsuna paused again and took a deep breath, because onward were hard for her to tell.

"I opened my eyes again and saw myself in the hospital bed. I can't move at all, there seems to be broken bones and oxygen mask on my mouth. I searched around, trying to find Kaasan and Tsunayoshi but… I couldn't… I heard voices outside… they said about my condition but didn't mind but then, I hear about Kaasan and Tsunayoshi's… Kaasan was fine but Tsunayoshi… they said he was in very critical condition… I… I wanted to go to my twin's side… I don't want to be separated by him… I tried to shout but my throat won't let me, it's disobeying me that I cried."

Tsuna's tears came out to her eyes once again, she wiped her tears by her arms but the flood of tears still continues. She continues her story.

"When I gotten better, I went straightly to my brother's side but… I was too late… he just… passed away. I was surprised, shock, I… I don't even know what to do…" she stopped a moment.

"K-Kaasan then arrived… she was devastated. She cried beside him. I went to the other side, cried with her and that's when dad arrived. He was also surprised and went to Kaasan's side, cried with her as he call his nickname… after a long crying… we all get ready… taking his body… Kaasan looked down to me… I was still crying and she kneels down and hugs me. She called me that surprised me even more… she called me 'Tsu-kun' which usually what she call to Tsunayoshi… I was surprised that I told her that I'm Tsunayuuki-Hime but… she cried even more… She can't accept it… his death… because of that trauma, she… she mistakenly see me as Tsunayoshi, and the one who died was me."

Reborn seems to know what will happen next but then let her continue.

"Every time she call me 'Tsu-kun'I tried to correct her but she will cry again… I don't want to see Kaasan cry so I… I pretended to be my twin brother. Tosan wanting to explain his wife but I told him to let it be… The funeral came and it shocked me the most… It was my name… Kaasan truly believe it was me who died… I burred the pain within me with my brother's death… continue to live as him. I pretend like him, I became Dame as people know him as Tsunayoshi until… I believe I am truly Tsunayoshi and it was Tsunayuuki-Hime who died but… when I was 12, I remembered myself again…"

There was a long pause, until she continue.

"Men and women are different, as you grow up, changes will happen as well. That's when I realized I was Tsunayuuki-Hime, the one who died was Tsunayoshi… I felt… the pain I burred rise up. It gave me real pain and despair… I see my mother was happy once again, I… I don't want her to be sad again so I… I went out to release my pain somewhere, somewhere where I can be alone, no one else… I continue to live as Tsunayoshi. I didn't mind any longer until… until you came Reborn."

Reborn raised his head, as he looked closely the crying student, Tsunayuuki-Hime.

"When you came, my life change. Of course I still don't like how you treat me but… my life… It became too much fun… too much fun that it truly pains my heart. I feel deceiving everyone who do not deserve it… It's like I keep fooling them, fooling you as well… that's why if I could, I will push all of you away from me. I don't deserve such happy memories, I don't deserve such family… I don't deserve to be their friend."

More tears came out to her eyes. Reborn pity her. He can't explain but deep inside the hitman, his heart was crushing by every pain of words she says. She lives as her twin, just to make her mother happy. She discards her life for her, her happiness, her identity.

"So the reason why you burn those presents was because of-"

"I don't deserve them. They gave it to me as Tsunayoshi, all I did was give it to him, that's all." Tsuna finished his words. She wipes her tears, for some reason, all the heavy weight inside her was lifted away. She was glad to tell it to someone, and that someone became Reborn.

"Who are other people know about… you?" Reborn asked in curiosity.

Tsuna looked at him with a small smile, "Other than you were Tosan and Ren-san. Ren-san knew it from the day she came in the funeral. She continues to persuade Kaasan about her error about us but didn't listen to her. She continues every time she visit. Kaasan deep down was holding her temper every time she sees her and Ren-san, even if she can't persuade her, she still care for Kaasan, that's why she never give up. I'm so happy that someone still cares for me you know. I'm very grateful to her…"

She paused for a minute, thinking about her dad, Iemitsu… "For Tosan… I don't know. Maybe due to Kaasan he too believes I was Tsunayoshi and not Tsunayuuki-Hime. He stop talking about me after all and soon called me his Tuna or what so ever… heh, now, you Reborn."

Tsunayuuki-Hime gave a small smile but it was a shining smile one. Reborn can't help but smile back too.

"That's good to know… Tsunayuuki-Hime" Reborn told her. He finally knew so there's no need for him to call her Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi was dead, Tsunayuuki-Hime was alive. Even if he was dead, she is still one of the candidates of becoming Decimo, no Decima. "I hope you acknowledge yourself becoming a boss Tsunayuuki-Hime."

"Eh?" there's a confusion on Tsuna's eyes. What did he say?

Reborn can read her like always and smirked. "As I said, you will still become the next boss of Vongola Famiglia. You are still Vongola Primo's descendant and your great-great-great grandfather so you are still qualified as becoming a boss." He explained to her which surprised her.

"Wait? Even I'm a girl!?" She surprisingly ask.

"You defeat Xanxus so yeah, still you. That's why you better get ready Dame Tsuna"

Tsuna giggle to that nickname. "I'm not my twin brother Reborn." She reminded him.

"As you took his position is so is his Uselessness which is you, you also gain that uselessness so there's no harm done." Reborn said with a little humor on his voice.

Tsuna smile and laugh a bit for that. Reborn was bit happy in the inside, the fallen angel was now smiling. He is also curious about Tsunayuuki-Hime which is his first step was to know her.

Reborn remember his call on Ren. 'So this is what she was talking about. 'Please take care of her'… huh'

"Can you stand up now? You need to rest on your real bed. You made everyone worry so I will give you a triple training after you recover. You can't say no or even run away Dame Tsuna." Reborn smirked once again. Child voice with a mix of scary voice.

Tsuna began to shiver but then smiled again, "I guess I deserve it… Sorry about that Reborn." She said in apology tone.

"It's fine, I'll reduce your training for a bit. This scenario has a good side after all. I also wanted to know you Dame Tsuna so… Mind showing me who you truly are?" there is a sharp tone to Reborn which Tsuna nod as she accept it.

"I will Reborn." She said with a smile and then turns serious for a bit, "But can you keep it from the others first? I'm still not confident on many people knowing about me." There's a pleading tone to her voice. If Reborn looked closely to her eyes, there's also a pleading reflection to it which he sigh and nod.

"Thank you Reborn" She was happy he accepted it.

"So can you stand up now?"

Tsuna slowly sat up and she felt bit dizziness as she hold her head using her left hand and looked to Reborn.

"I can but I'm bit dizzy so it might take time for us to go home. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, we'll take a cab so don't worry about it."

"Thanks"

* * *

They soon arrived home, Nana went out the house and hug her as tightly as she cry. Tsuna hug her mother back, there's also a shouting voice of Lambo telling her how his maman worried for him and Fuuta and I-pin were relief of her return and soon took her to her bed.

Reborn, as he watch them was bit enrage about her situation. Maybe it was time to fully awake Nana from reality and see for herself how she suffers because of her stubbornness. This isn't like him but for the better of her family and the family he had taken alike, he'll do it.

'Just put it as my token of gratitude Dame Tsuna, for telling me who you are.'

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After putting Tsunayuuki-Hime on the bed, she was now soundly asleep. They all left the room, thining to give her some space and quiet time to rest. They all went down the stair, except Reborn who is on the dinner table with his espresso. Nana went to him and gave a smile.

"Thank you Reborn, for finding Tsu-kun. I'm so glad you found him." Nana was really grateful to Reborn, thankfully her son (daughter) was fine and nothing bad happened to him (her).

Reborn was quiet to that. He knows he need to wake up Nana's head, for the sake of his student. He looked on the other occupants of the house. Reborn gave a sharp and serious look which Bianchi thankfully got the message.

"Everyone let's go to the living room for a bit." Bianchi suggested. Fuuta also got Reborn's message and just nod. Only I-pin and Lambo were confused.

"No, outside the house." Reborn corrected Bianchi which surprised everyone, even Nana.

Bianchi doesn't understand why but just nod. Bianchi opened the door and let Fuuta whose carrying Lambo and I-pin walked outside first before her. They are now alone.

"What's going on?" Nana asked in confusion as she looked on the door then back to Reborn.

"I'd like to speak with you maman, alone." Reborn was serious which Nana sense it and sat in the opposite side to Reborn's.

"What do you want to talk about?" Nana also seriously asked.

"Just a question maman. Eight years ago about the incident." Reborn began as Nana narrowed her eyes, remembering that time was too painful for her.

"Who among the twins died?" Reborn went to the main point.

"Well… Tsunayuuki-Hime, my daughter." Nana answered in pain of her words.

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

Nana can't understand. What is he talking about? She is sure about it, it was her daughter who died but why does he seem telling her it was someone else?

Reborn can read her confusion. He just looked at her in eye to eye, not blinking at all.

"Just what are you talking about Reborn?" Nana was too confused. This also always happen when she talked to Ren. Ren was telling her something but refuse to listen. She wanted to go and run, escape from the conversation but she knew she can't. Reborn was too different, even he's an infant.

"Remember maman, no, Nana. Remember the incident and tell me, who among the twins died?" Reborn narrowed his eyes "And who survive?"

Nana was now very confused, "O-of c-course it's Tsu-kun… Tsu-kun? … eh?"

Somehow, past memories were coming to her head. She remembered their times in Tokyo Tower which she smiled as she took pictures on the twins. Then their way back to Nanimori. She smiled when she looked on the mirror, her cute little twins were sleeping soundly.

Those end when the accident happened. She woke up in the hospital and a doctor told her about her condition and her twins. She was shocked when she came to visit her twin. On the hospital bed, her dead child. Her other twin was also there, shocked as well. Nana hug the child as she scream for her child to wake up. Nana's husband, Iemitsu also came and hugs her so much and cried for his lose child.

That's when the doctor told them the child's condition and time of death. Nana is in the condition of breaking down. She can't accept it, she can't accept her child died. She also didn't hear the name of the child that died. It was cut off when she looked to her another twin who was still crying in the hall way. She slowly went to her child and hug her as she cry.

"Tsunayoshi… Tsu-kun" Nana called in her child's ears.

Her child was surprised when she called her child's name. That's when it she heard it, "K-Ka-Kaasan, I-I'm Tsunayuuki"

She got back in reality, tears coming out to her eyes. She remembers the day before the funeral of her dead child. Nana keeps calling the other twin 'Tsu-kun' and Iemitsu's words were coming to her as well. Ren's words were also coming to her as well. They are saying many things and different words but only one meaning,

'The one who died was Tsunayoshi, not Tsunayuuki-Hime'.

She was so surprised to herself. Why? Why did she do that to her little daughter? She treats her living daughter dead while the other is alive who was suppose to be dead.

"I'm… I'm so cruel!" She cried in pain. How did she not realize it? She think of herself stupid, cruel mother, and ignorant.

Reborn can see the pain and somehow it finally opens her to the truth. It might be a simple talk but he can tell she truly wanted to run away but with his presence, she can't. Reborn doesn't want to admit but he made a threatening tone, making sure she will listen to every word he will say and register it to her mind.

Reborn went out to give her a glass of water. He also waited for her to stop but he knows it will take time. Too much guilt, that's all Reborn can see to Nana. Reborn was relief that she did remember, if not, he doesn't know what he might do to her.

* * *

 _Both twins were happy as they are holding hands together. Both had the same hair style but one difference. The female was longer than the male. Both brown color hair and brown eyes. They both got it from their mother. They were also wearing the same Kindergarten uniform._

 _They both smile as they run together. The boy soon tips off and falls on the ground which they both stop and the girl went to his side._

" _Are you ok?" the girl asked. The boy looked up, ready to cry._

" _Tha-that hurts" The boy said. Tears coming out to his eyes and the girl help him stand a bit, until their parents came to their side._

 _Their mother kneels down and used her own handkerchief to cover the bruise in his knees. Tears still on his eyes._

" _Come now Tsu-kun, the pain will go away soon, don't cry." The mother said, comforting him._

 _The father just shakes his hand to his hair, telling his son it will be ok. The girl was just smiling. She watches as her younger brother being comforted by their parents._

* * *

Night came and that's when Tsunayuuki-Hime woke up to her bed. She had dream another memory, about their times together with her other twin. Tears came out to her eyes again.

"I miss you… brother" She murmured herself, as tears flow out to her eyes.

Soon her tears stop and went to the bathroom, washing her face, taking out the evidence she cried again. When she walks out the bath room, this made her strange. There is no noise, a complete silence. She slowly went down to see what's wrong and surprisingly, no one is here, not even Reborn. No one, except her mother who was still in her sits on the table, feeling down for some reason.

She slowly went to her and called out to her.

"Kaasan" Tsuna called as it surprised Nana and looked at her child, "Something wrong?" Tsuna asked. "Where are the others?" she continued to ask.

No answer came, only tears came out to her mother's eyes that surprised her even more.

"Ka-Ka-Kaasan!?"

Without continuing, Nana hugs her child so tightly, not letting go, her daughter which surprised Tsuna even more.

"Ka-Kaasan? What's wrong?" Tsuna asked. She was truly confused on her sudden action.

"I'm sorry" Nana whispered to her ears that made Tsuna even more confused but then realize when Nana said the next word, "Tsu-chan"

Tsuna felt like time had stop. She was stunned. Did she… realize? Did she already know that she's…

Nana broke out the hug and touches her daughter's cheek slowly and looked at her surprising face. Nana can't believe she didn't realize it. She actually gave too much pain to her child, for this whole eight years.

"I'm so sorry, Tsu-chan. You… My Tsunayuuki-Hime… I'm sorry." Nana said that she cried even more. Nana buried her face on Tsuna's chest. She can't face her, after everything she done to her daughter.

Tsuna's tears soon came out once again to her eyes. She hugs her back. They both cried for each other.

This is the day Sawada Tsunayuuki-Hime have become truly alive for this past eight years.

* * *

"What? Live as Tsu-kun!?" Nana was surprise to her daughter's decision. They were in Nana's room. Reborn is with them and also who also know about Tsunayuuki-Hime. The three were talking together, making sure the three could have a private time for a moment.

"Ye-yeah. I mean I don't even know how my friends will react when they found out about me and… you know…" embarrass on the last word, "Mafia stuff."

Reborn got thinking and looked to Nana. "She has a point maman. If they know the next boss of Vongola is a girl, they'll take chances to attack her with no end until she die. We can't let that happened."

"Well you are right Reborn-kun but I do wish for her to act like a girl, after all I… done to her." Nana trailed on the last part, still guilt on what she did.

Tsunayuuki-Hime or Tsuna gave an assuring smile to her mother, "Don't Kaasan, I'm not mad. This time, it's my own decision, not being force to do so I'm ok now. I promise I'll wear girls outfit when we were alone."

"I wonder when will that happen." Reborn teased on the question as he stares at her. Tsuna blushed for a bit to that.

"L-like I'll know!" she answer back to Reborn.

Nana giggle at her sight and smiled to her daughter. "Fine Tsu-chan. I'll call you Tsu-kun in public but in private or with Reborn alone I'll call you Tsu-chan. Is that finalize?"

"Yes Kaasan, thank you for accepting my offer." Tsuna was happy that she accepted it.

Reborn smirked to that. "Looks like you are using your brain Dame Tsuna"

"Please don't call me that." She got offended for that nickname, or what people call to her twin brother.

"You may surprised by this Reborn-kun but she was really smart you know. Maybe smarter than me." Nana giggle as she said that.

"Ohhh, is that so" there seems to be an evil intent to Reborn's mind. Tsuna's hyper institution was screaming that to her head.

* * *

"So now we will have a special examination for all of you. I hope all of you are prepare to your special exam students." Reborn or in his disguise, Reborayama announce to the class.

Gokudera was just 'tch' on the announcement, Yamamoto was laughing in nervousness, Kyoko was still just curious, and Hana didn't mind. Tsuna on the other hand was staring to her tutor.

'So this is what he was planning, a test of intelligence huh.'

Reborn seems got the word on her mind and smirked and made a further announcement. "Also, I'd like to tell you as well that whoever is the lowest shall be kicked out to this school. Cheating and talking to your classmates will also automatically be kicked out as well. Your carrier as a student here is at stake so keep that in mind."

They were surprised to that. No one ever heard of that kind of condition. Well without letting them protest, he gave the folders of their exam. The content was mix which there is math, history, chemistry and so more.

Tsuna exam first the questions and bit surprised by it. The exams were not middle school academics but collage academics which are too far for their intelligence. Tsuna looked back on Reborn who just gave her a smirk on his face.

'He really knows how to push people huh… oh well.' Tsuna took her pen and roll it around her finger until she hold it properly, ready to write. 'There's no harm done when I do it seriously… can I?'

Tsuna just smirk on the test and began answering them.

* * *

15 minutes pass since the exam started and no one was still done. Hana who was the smartest in class seems having a hard time in some questions, Gokudera just made himself in his slow pace in answering them, Yamamoto was having a hard time what to answer, and Kyoko was just quiet, focusing on her exam. Everyone was all having a hard time on their exam. Reborn was checking them every second, not letting a single cheating or talking pass over him.

Everyone was quiet until they heard a noise of a chair. They all look where it came from and it was Tsuna's who just stood up and walked away heading to Reborn and gave it.

There were bit murmurs on the students. Like saying 'Did Dame Tsuna actually finish?' and 'Dame Tsuna? For real!?' and 'Maybe his head hurt so much that he pass the exam instead' or more like that.

Reborn quickly looked at her exam. He's a fast checker to be exact. Just a few second and he went to another page, checking everything until he closed it. Everyone was waiting what will he react. Tsuna was just smiling, not caring to them.

Reborn then smirked widely on Tsuna. "You got 98 Dame Tsuna, well done."

"Eh? I have two errors!?" She asked surprisingly.

Reborn showed her errors but made sure not to let the others see it. Tsuna just 'oh' to that.

The others can't believe it. They are all having a hard time and some even knows they can never pass it but he, DAME TSUNA of all people could got 98!? That's unbelievable.

"So she wasn't kidding at all, telling me you were actually smarter than her." Reborn complimented. No middle school student could answer the exam he gave to them and she just passes it and a higher grade one of all people.

Tsuna smirked back to him, "Ever heard the word 'Holding back'?"

Reborn smirked back. Looks like his student knows how to make humor this time.

'You are so amazing Juudaime!' Gokudera shouted his mind, can't hide his amazement to his beloved boss.

Yamamoto sweat drop a bit, 'For real? … haha well this is Tsuna we're talking about!'

'Amazing' is all Kyoko could say for Tsuna.

'That monkey!? For real!?' Hana can't hide her surprised, to think Tsuna was actually smarter than her.

"Go outside and wait." Reborn told to Tsuna which Tsuna nod and went to the door but then turn around.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto I'll wait on the usual place okay." She said before she left the room.

Silence came to them. Reborn looked back on them. "Now return back on your test."

They all easily went back and focus but still there is a conflict in their minds about Tsuna, well not everyone.

Gokudera was fired up from the inside and began answering them as fast as possible and of course, making sure everything is correct too. Yamamoto got fired up as well. Tsuna may had said will wait on the usual place but it let him cheer up, like Tsuna told him he can do it and so he did.

Reborn smirk in the inside, he got some information on Tsunayuuki-Hime after all. The test proves her intelligence. Now he was thinking on another method to know about her.

* * *

Lunch break came and both Gokudera and Yamamoto went to the rooftop to meet up Tsuna who was waiting for them.

"You're so amazing Juudaime! Getting that 98 was a piece of cake right!?" Gokudera was very astonish and very proud to his Juudaime's achievement. Shining eyes can be seen to his both eyes, and also wider than normal size of his eyes.

Tsuna just sweat drop to that. For some reason, she can see dog ears and wiggling tail on his back. "You're too exaggerating Gokudera-kun, it's nothing special really."

"What are you talking about Tsuna? Of course it's a big deal. Gokudera got 90 who usually get perfect score among us and Hana got 89." This time it was Yamamoto who spoke. "I only got 51 that I was relief that I wasn't the lowest one but WOW! You're the highest among us."

Tsuna blushed for a bit. "We-well I already read them before, good thing it was still on my mind." That is when she remembers something. "How about Kyoko-chan?"

"She got 62. Surprising right? But I understand due to that exam." Yamamoto answered her.

"Well, that academics was a collage level, can't blame for that." She said to herself but both of them heard it.

"Wow Juudaime! You actually figure that out." Gokudera said in excitement.

"You… you got to be kidding me." Yamamoto paled on what he had heard. He was actually very grateful that he passed the exam.

Reborn was watching them from afar, amusement can be seen to his eyes.

* * *

Reborn tried her on sports and it seems she was also good in sports. She was not just athletic and not the best but can play well which surprised the others from the improve Dame Tsuna.

* * *

As Reborn observe the appearing true form of Tsunayuuki, he only noticed one thing that lack and it was one of the girl staff… She doesn't know anything about fashion and make overs.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Month past after the Millfiore event in the future, thankfully no one ever knew her true identity. She only has one suspect that might know but that person was too clever to cover it from her.

Next was the Shimon Familia and thankfully, all the misunderstanding vanish and also won against Daemon Spade, the Vongola's 1st generation Mist Guardian.

Soon the Arcobaleno representative which they call the Battle of the Rainbow which Tsuna able to find a way to lift out the curse to Reborn and the other Arcobaleno. She was even invited to Lal and Colonello's wedding which she wore male formal clothes. She still hasn't worn any girl clothes out in public.

* * *

Three years after the whole incident and everything were peaceful. The Arcobaleno were somehow speedly growing up. Reborn and the others already looked 12 years old despite it's only three years. Little more years and they are fully grown up.

The more Reborn grow up and so is something to Tsuna. Every time Reborn grin to her or even smirk to her, she blush for no reason. Even so she made sure not to make him notice about her strange behavior.

Time came when both of them were alone to her room. Reborn was already teaching her advance materials for her to learn. Today Tsuna didn't seem to be listening. Her mind is in somewhere else, spacing out. Reborn who notice gave her a direct Leon Mallet to put her back to reality. Still a sadistic tutor as always.

"Ouch!" Her world was spinning, Reborn must have hit her too much strength to see star above her head.

"That's for spacing out Dame Tsuna." Reborn reason her. Leon return back to normal and landed to his master's fedora.

"S-sorry" she admit, she space out.

"What were you thinking huh?"

"Nothing"

"Is that so…"

Reborn smirked evilly which made Tsuna flinch at the same time blush a bit. When she realizes it, we quickly run to the door but before leaving, "Reborn I need to go to the bathroom!" and she slam the door.

"… hmm" Reborn got thinking a bit, "… Must be girl's thing."

* * *

Tsuna quickly went inside the bathroom and close the door and lock it. It seems she just run 10 kilometers away that she was tired and breathing heavily.

'Wha-what's wrong with me all of a sudden?' She asked herself.

She feel something weird about her, sound of heart beating was echoing to her ears. She looked on the mirror, seeing her own reflection. Surprising for herself, she was seeing her own face blushing fiercely, like almost the color of red tomato. She can't think, it's like her world and time stop as she look to herself. The only thing she can hear was her heart beat that been pounding so fast none stop. So long until she finally snap out.

'WHAT THE HECK!'

She quickly washes her face, hoping the blushing to cool down or even better, to disappear but nothing happened. She returns back on her reflection, staring at it.

'What's happening to me? … wh-why is my heart… !'

Realizing something to her mind, the image of Reborn can be seen in the mirror instead. She began to blush too much that she washes his face again and step back until her back hit the wall. She slowly sat down the floor. Her expression was still in shock, unable to believe something she had realize to her mind. Something she never expect to happen in her entire life.

'I been… fall in love to Reborn'

* * *

February 12, almost day of Valentines, the day where girls will give chocolates to boys they like, love, what so ever. Tsuna seems having a debate on her mind, after finding out her feelings about the certain tutor, she can't think ahead nor even concentrate on things she needed to concentrate. She was also having a hard time covering it to the certain hitman too. Only her mother knows her condition which she was so happy for her to feel love.

Now, Valentines is getting near, she is thinking whenever to make chocolate for Reborn or not. If she did he'll notice, if she didn't he won't know it which will break her own heart even more. She already has a problem fighting her jealousy over Bianchi who always stick herself to Reborn. Reborn didn't mind, that makes her give a reason to get even more jealous and much more, discourage whenever will he accept her or not. Reborn only see her as a student, if she ever want to take another level, this might break their friendship which she doesn't like to happen.

Tsuna sigh as she goes to school. She was too much frustrated only because of the upcoming Valentine's Day, unable to notice her two friends by her side, worried for her.

"Are you alright Juudaime?" Gokudera worriedly asked. He doesn't want to see his own Juudaime to be so stress.

"Yeah, we're worried about you." Yamamoto spoke next. He wasn't laughing at all, he is seriously worried to his best friend.

Tsuna looked at the two first before giving a small smile, "I'm fine you two, thanks."

But that didn't stop the two. Yamamoto comes up with something that might cheer his best friend. "Hey Valentine's Day is coming right? Are you worried you won't get any?" Yamamoto cheerfully asked, trying to enlighten the moody atmosphere around them.

"Huh?" Tsuna was bit surprised about his sudden question until she realize something.

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto still haven't known about Tsuna's identity, they still know her as Sawada Tsunayoshi, a man.

"O-oh, hahahaha" Tsuna awkwardly laugh to that.

Gokudera gave him a glare look and piss, "Damn you Baseball Freak! Don't discourage Juudaime like that!" Gokudera looked to Tsuna with sparkling eyes, "Don't worry Juudaime, you will certainly receive one, if you want I could give you one."

"N-no need Gokudera-kun, beside that's not it. I'm fine if no one give me chocolate." Tsuna try to calm the anger look Gokudera was giving to Yamamoto.

'Beside I'm the one who should be giving, especially I'm not a man.' She said loudly to her mind.

* * *

They were now High School Students in Nanimori and 2nd year High. They all are still together and same class, even Kyoko, Haru, Hana and Chrome who now attend with them. Hibari and Ryohei are now graduating this year, almost graduating now since the graduation is getting near.

They arrived to their class and the three have a little more chat before the class start. As the class moves on, Tsuna can't stop thinking. Reborn was growing faster and soon will reach to his respective age. They all thought it will be a slow growth like normal people does but turns out different which came to their relief.

'Looks like it's now or never' Tsuna said to herself. Looks like she had finally decided… to make Chocolate to Reborn.

Thinking about Reborn, Tsuna remember that Reborn doesn't like sweets, only his espresso which is bitter. Of course Chocolates are sweet but can be adjust by giving it some Coffee beans than sugar. But somehow she decide to make it mix together, hopefully it will pass to his taste.

Looking around at everyone on her class, she also decides to give her friends as well. There is no harm done on giving them chocolate and it might be a proper one, _she is a girl_ after all.

* * *

Lunch came and everyone join together to their High school rooftop which is also same as their Middle school. Kyoko, Haru, Hana and Chrome were talking about the upcoming Valentines chocolate and who are the people they are planning to give. Tsuna heard his name to Haru, as expected. Chrome was thinking about Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa. Hana was bit hesitant on a certain someone. Kyoko… as expected, she'll give everyone.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were also talking about the Valentines about who do they think the girls will give to them. As expected to the two still popular boys at school will surely give them a massive amount of chocolate, Tsuna on the other hand didn't think much. She's not expecting to have one, she is what they still call Dame despite of her being higher than them. Some claims she cheats but she didn't mind, she knows that herself, if she cheat, many people should have figure it out how she did.

'Now that I think about it, if I make one at home, the kids, even Reborn would find out. I totally don't want Reborn to know what I'm planning to do so, where should I make?' Tsuna now was thinking the place she could use to make one. Thinking about the school's club, there is a cooking club and maybe if she ask permission to use their kitchenette to make some chocolate.

Now the place is set, when she will buy the ingredients without anyone noticing?

* * *

February 14, Day of Valentine's Day. As expected, many girls are giving chocolates to boys they like to give which the other boys excite it the most. Many fan girls are trying to give their chocolates to Gokudera and Yamamoto. Yamamoto just give them a fake smile as he accept them while Gokudera just glare at them, he was pissed on the crowding.

Tsuna this time plan to cutting class. She didn't tell anyone about her plan. She was given permission to borrow the room and somehow able to hide the ingredients to everyone. She prepare everything first, making sure she had not forgot anything, especially locking the door so no one could disturb her, even her own Guardians.

Once everything is ready, she began cooking which is one she enjoy the most. She guesses that she must have gotten this enjoyment to her mother. The kids, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta who were now in Elementary class love her cooking. They say her cooking was delicious like her mother, only Reborn told her she may have surpass her already. Remembering that memory made her blush but she shake that thought for now. She needs to focus on the chocolate after all.

* * *

Lunch time came and both Gokudera and Yamamoto were looking over her. She didn't come to class that made them both worried, same for the girls. They soon found her, walking on the hallway with an orange plastic on her right hand, checking everything inside. They automatically went to her which surprised her for the sudden outburst of Gokudera.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called her.

"AH! … Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto" Tsuna greet them back.

"Where were you? You didn't come to class and we got worried Tsuna." Yamamoto said with a wary smile. He is worried.

Tsuna gave an apology smile to both of them. The girls also came, telling the same thing to her that she again apologize to them until she remember it.

"Oh by the way Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, here." Tsuna hand over two small boxes on the two from her plastic. Gokudera has the red wrapper with white ribbon on it while Yamamoto has blue wrapper with a black ribbon on it. Both were surprised by the gift which they shakily accepted it.

"… T-Tsuna… D-did you… make this?" Yamamoto surprisingly asked. He really didn't expect Tsuna to give him chocolate.

Tsuna just nod happily. "I made it just now. That's the reason I skip class. Hope you like it."

"Of course I would like it Juudaime! I am honored that you give me chocolate Juudaime" Gokudera said with sparkling eyes that everyone can see a tail wiggle ling in happiness on his back. Gokudera in mind was so happy that he can die happily now.

"He's right Tsuna, Thank you." Yamamoto gave a great large smile to Tsuna. He was truly thankful to it.

Tsuna was glad that both of them liked it.

"Tsuna-kun" Kyoko called that her attention went to her. Kyoko gave her chocolate to her and so is Haru and Chrome. "Here you go Tsuna-kun, Happy Valentine's Day." Tsuna happily took her chocolate.

"Tsuna-san please accept my love for you." Haru happily told to Tsuna which is for her, she just sweat drop to it. Even so she accepted her chocolate.

"… Bossu… well" Chrome was nervous. Tsuna smile for her and took her chocolate.

"Thank you everyone" Tsuna thank them happily, even she know to herself that they should give it to her on the White Day. They didn't know so no excuse.

"Oh by the way Chrome, I'd like to visit Mukuro after class so, mind if we go together?" Tsuna smile as she asked her which Chrome blushed and nod.

"What!? That Pineapple Head!?" Gokudera surprisingly asked. Well he hates the guy until now. Tsuna just chuckle to that.

Gokudera began ranting down about Mukuro which Yamamoto was trying to calm him down. Tsuna just laugh to them, even the girls except Chrome who just smile at the sight.

* * *

Soon, in Hibari's Committee room, he was alone on his sit, both legs are on the top of the table. His both eyes were close as Hibird was singing outside the Nanimori Anthem until it landed to his shoulder, began calling his name. 'Hibari Hibari'

His eyes opened when he heard someone knock on the door. Not giving answer, the door opened, it was Tsuna.

"Hello Hibari-san" Tsuna greeted, trying to make a conversation to Hibari as good as possible.

"Hn" is all Hibari said. Tsuna knew better, it's his way of greetings after all. She slide the door close, hoping her other friends won't come in and began wracking things.

Tsuna walked in front of him and take something to her plastic and put it out, giving it to Hibari which is from the inside, Hibari was bit surprise. No one tried to give him chocolate after all, no one has a guts to do so.

"Please take it Hibari-san. It's my way of giving thanks for everything you done for me." She said happily to Hibari. Hibari's chocolate was in box wrapped with violet color and yellow ribbon.

Hibari just stare at her, he seems to be not planning on taking it. Sighing to that, she just put it in front of his table. She smiled again and went away, heading out but before she leave,

"Happy Valentine's Day Hibari-san" She smiled so innocently that Hibari almost flinch.

Tsuna slide the door and went out. She waves a good bye before she close the door. Everything was silence in the room. Hibari was piss that he almost fell because of that smile. He just stare the gift for so long before taking it.

* * *

Somewhere in the hallway, they can hear a loud noise that only one person it's coming from. It's Sasagawa Ryohei, Kyoko's big brother.

"Onii-san" Tsuna called out to Ryohei which he saw the group and smiled and went to them.

"Yo Sawada" Ryohei greeted back.

Gokudera was piss on his loudness but held back. "You're loud as always Turf Top"

"What was that Octopus Head" Ryohei fight back

"What did you say!?" Gokudera snap out.

Yamamoto was trying to stop both of them. Tsuna just laugh a bit and went to Ryohei which stop them both. She took out her gift for him.

"Here onii-san, my Valentine's gift for you." Tsuna hand over his box of yellow wrapper with a red ribbon.

Ryohei was surprised for the sudden gift but smiled back and took it. "Thanks for the EXTREME Sawada"

Tsuna just smile for him. Everything was going well.

* * *

She also gave her chocolates to her friends in Shimon Familia. They were happy they got chocolate from her but bit confuse on why they were given even if today was Valentines. Well they also don't know she was a girl, none of them do.

* * *

After class, both Chrome and Tsuna were now walking together as they are heading to Kokuyo Land. They were thankful that somehow they were all there. M.M. was bit piss for their coming but they didn't mind.

"Kufufufu what brings you hear Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked with a creepy voice. Tsuna didn't mind that.

"U-ummm… we-we came here to give you Chocolate since it's… V-Valentine's… Day." Chrome explained in nervousness.

"Mukuro-Sama don't want your chocolate, bitch!" M.M. told her in disgust which Chrome flinch and bit afraid that she hid behind Tsuna.

Tsuna got pissed in her words so she fights back for Chrome, "Well sorry about that but we only came for Mukuro, not you. So would you mind of shutting up your mouth of yours?" There's a dangerous tone to her voice which M.M. herself feel it and step back.

Chikusa was bit amused as he pull up his glasses, Ken was bit shaken, he felt it that he can't hurt the person right now. Mukuro was amused to her answer and stood up from his so called throne and walk in front of them. Chrome's nervousness disappeared due to her boss and stood beside her.

"Oya Oya, I'm amaze you can speak like that Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said. Tsuna inside doesn't want to be called by her brother's name but they didn't know so it can't be helped.

Chrome gathers her courage and hand over her chocolate to Mukuro. Mukuro was happy and took it.

"Thank you Chrome." Mukuro said with a smile that she smiled back with a blush on her face.

Tsuna was happy for her and walked away, giving the other two her chocolates to them as well. Tsuna stood up in front of him and also took out her gift to her Mist Guardian.

This surprised Mukuro as she handed her box of indigo wrapper and silver ribbon.

"My Valentine's gift Mukuro. It is also my thanks for being with us so hope you like it." Tsuna said with a smile.

"Kufufufufu" Mukuro was amaze as he took her chocolate from her. "Thank you Tsunayoshi-kun but you should remember that I will possess that body one day."

"Like I care for that, for now I was happy you took it." Tsuna said with a smile. Deep inside she know, she won't be possess, she became close to him for so many years.

Mukuro was amazed even more, "Thank you." That's all he said.

* * *

Soon, Tsuna went home, which she was welcome by the eight years old Lambo and I-pin. Fuuta also welcome her back then so is Bianchi who was cooking her poison chocolate for too many times for Reborn and so is her mother Nana. No one except Reborn and her mother knows about her true identity.

Tsuna didn't notice Reborn. Thinking about it, she was nervous on how will she able to give it to him. Nana saw her fear and comforts her through action. She doesn't want the others to find out about her daughter's little problem after all. Tsuna knew and she smiled as thanks. Tsuna also gave them chocolates which they are happy.

"Tsu-chan, Reborn-kun is in your room waiting, go and give it to him." Nana whisper to her daughter when the kids went to the kitchen to open their chocolates.

Tsuna blushed once again, she was shaking, and she can't bring herself to move or even have courage to give it to him.

"B-but Kaasan… What if… What if he didn't like it?" Tsuna whisper back, her tone was shaking.

Nana giggle to her daughter and gave her a determination eyes, "You can do it, you are my daughter and I'm sure he'll like it. He trusted you and your relationship was already strong right?"

'That gives me a reason why I can't confess to him!' She shouted her mind.

Nana can read it and went around her and pat her shoulder, telling her to go up and meet him.

Tsuna gulp as she looks up. She looked to her orange plastic, beside the chocolate Haru, Kyoko and Chrome gave to her, the only gift left was the black box wrapper and yellow ribbon. She nervously took it and gave the plastic to her mother who was still smiling and giving her courage. She went up slowly until she is now facing her own room.

She grabs the door knob and took a deep breath, readying herself and taking all her courage in. She remember Chrome when she gave her chocolate to Mukuro. She able to do it and so she too could do it. She slowly opens the door to check if he's really here and he is.

He was sitting on the mattress, drinking hot espresso as he read the next materials he'll teach to his student.

"Reborn" Low but can be heard voice of Tsuna produce as she called out to him.

Reborn looked up, seeing her seems shy for some reason and grin, "Your late Dame Tsuna, did something good happened this Valentine's Day?"

Tsuna blushed for a bit but tried to control herself as she inside the room slowly. She hid her gift on her back and slowly went to the opposite table and sat down. She continue to stare on the ground, Reborn didn't seems to mind as he read back again.

Tsuna's heart beat was rising, like it can be heard around the room, in her own opinion. She was blushing too much when she is now in front of him. She is losing confidence.

Reborn stayed quiet. He looked to Tsuna for a second and then went back again. He seems to notice her weird movements but didn't mind, all his mind was on the next thing they'll discuss.

"Re-Reborn" Tsuna shyly called to him. Reborn looked to her, "What?" he showed no emotion at all.

Tsuna was still hesitating until she got her courage a bit and showed her Valentine's gift which Reborn raised his eyebrow to it. She put it on the table and slides it to Reborn's.

"F-for you." Tsuna said weakly. Tsuna was nervous as she let go her gift, letting the hitman see it in full view. Her gift was actually little bit larger than the rest of the gifts she had given to others.

Reborn smirked as he took her present. "Thanks Dame Tsuna"

Tsuna was surprised that she almost jumps to her position but held back. She can't make it obvious that she like him, no she love him. She just raises her head and smiled as she was happy that it was accepted.

"You're the first one who gave me chocolate Dame Tsuna, you should appreciate it." Reborn told her.

Tsuna was bit surprise by the sudden announcement. "Wait, not Bianchi?"

"Do you think I can eat her poison chocolates?" Reborn ask with a bit irritation.

Tsuna just smile again. That's true, Reborn doesn't want to die, now that he's growing up again.

"Time for our tutoring Dame Tsuna" Reborn announce to her which break her heart but didn't mind. As long as the chocolate was given successfully, nothing matters.

* * *

Midnight when everyone are sleeping. On Tsuna's room, Tsuna was somehow sleeping soundly, unnoticed for her that the hitman was watching her sleeping. He was smiling, not a smirk or a grin. Pure smile which he never showed it to anyone.

Reborn was happy that he was given chocolate by her student. He continues to watch her sleeping adorable face unconsciously until he snap. He can't explain why he was doing that.

'Idiot! She's your student not some random girl.' Reborn scold himself but his sight can't get away to her.

Soon he remembered his chocolate, the one Tsuna gave to him. He took his box chocolate on the top of the shelf near the window and slowly opened it as he pull down the ribbon and open the box. It was a shape of a heart with a fedora on the left side of the heart. For some reason, he blushed a bit on the shape. There are no lettering too, only on the fedora that has the 'R' on the center.

He slowly took it out from the box, staring at it before he ate it. The taste, it was sweet and bitter. She able to mix the sweetness and the coffee perfectly. It was delicious.

He looked on the night sky moon who still feels the taste of his chocolate with a smile. It will be something he can never forget. He looked back on her student, still sleeping comfortably.

Slowly going to her once again to stare her sleeping figure. He smiled once again.

'Your feelings… I had receive it Dame Tsunayuuki-Hime'

* * *

March 14, White day. Same as Valentine's Day but the difference is this time, the males will return the chocolate to the girls or the boys will now give chocolates to the girls. Most girls didn't expect much and few people do.

Kyoko was receiving her chocolates to the funboys. She doesn't actually like it but she doesn't want to feel them bad so she accepted them. Hana was helping her to control the boys in Hana's vocabulary, monkeys.

Haru was also receiving from other boys who always tell her 'cute' but she didn't mind. All her heart was already in Tsuna's… so she believes.

Chrome was also being given chocolates, she was confused whenever she'll accept them or not.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto arrive and surprised on what they had seen.

Yamamoto was laughing and said, "Amazing! So this is what White Day usually do."

"You never gave anyone Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked in curiosity. Yamamoto just laughs again, indicating she's right. She looked on Gokudera who will be asked the same thing but he immediately shook his head, saying no.

Tsuna just chuckle, she too doesn't, even when she was still in her twin's position.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun Ohayo!" Kyoko greeted them and so is the other two.

"Ohayo Tsuna-san!"

"… Ohayo… Bossu"

"Ohayo Kyoko-chan, Hana, Haru, Chrome… ah"

Tsuna quickly able to get to her path to them and gave them their White Day chocolate. Kyoko has a pink wrapper with orange ribbon, Hana has yellow wrapper and green ribbon, Haru has white wrapper and pink ribbon and Chrome was Indigo wrapper and pink ribbon.

Chrome blushed, "… Thank you bossu"

"Thank you so much Tsuna-san!" Haru happily said, she wanted to hug him but the boys were on the way.

"Thank you Tsuna-kun" Kyoko thanked happily than them.

The boys who were giving chocolates on the three girls glare at him who was now with her friends. She didn't mind, she is a girl, nothing to be jealous. Gokudera glare back at them and Yamamoto laugh but with a hidden evil intent if they ever do something to his friend.

"Oh I almost forgot." Gokudera said in surprise as he searched something inside his bag which made her curious.

She was surprised on a sudden big gift that Gokudera showed to her. He was smiling happily as he was giving it to her. "My White Day gift Juudaime! Thank you for the delicious chocolate back then, I can never forget the taste, I even thought I was in heaven when I ate it."

Tsuna felt he was exaggerating too much on her chocolate, never the less, she accepted and took it. "Thank you Gokudera-kun."

The gift was large long thin box and it was wrapping by white with a red polka dots and orange ribbon. Gokudera was still smiling so much that there is now shining stars on the background.

Yamamoto then gave his present to Tsuna who was also surprised by it. It was small rectangular box and it was wrapped by blue and orange ribbon. "This is for me, just like Gokudera said, it was delicious so here is my thanks Tsuna. I hope I can eat it again."

Tsuna just smiled back as she took it. "Thank you Yamamoto"

The girls who tried to give them chocolates or for Yamamoto's case that is accepted were glaring at her, this made her flinch. They were like they wanted to consume her whole but stop when surprisingly the door slides open. It was the fearful prefect, Hibari Kyoya.

"Hibari-san" Tsuna almost jump on her surprise coming.

Yamamoto laughs a bit and said "Hi"

Gokudera was glaring at him, thinking he'll do something bad to Juudaime.

Hibari quickly went in front of Tsuna who was now confused on why he is here. Surprisingly, to all of them, he hand over a box of rectangular, bigger and slimmer than Yamamoto's and it was wrapped in black color and red ribbon.

Hibari was blushing a bit but not noticeable. He never actually does this to anyone, not even a girl or people who give him gifts but this will be an exception.

Tsuna continue to stare at the gift, surprised and don't even know what to do. She looked on Hibari, taking a close look finally notice his blush.

Silence on the room until Tsuna spoke, "… Is this for me?"

"Hn" Is all Hibari said.

Tsuna was delighted and slowly took it away from Hibari. "It's my thanks on the chocolate you gave to me last Valentines… it was delicious." Hibari added which made Tsuna blushed a bit.

"Thank You Hibari-san" Tsuna said to him.

Hibari didn't spoke longer, he just turns around and leaves, murmuring to his mind, 'I will never do this again, I will never do this again, I WILL never do this again!'

When he was completely out, they were all quiet. Tsuna was just staring on the door and then the gift. Silence was still on the room until the loud 'EXTREME' broke the silence that came from outside and finally, Sasagawa Ryohei came.

"EXTREME SAWADA!" Ryohei screamed on the door that everyone cover their ears from the noise.

"Turf Top you stupid screaming!" Gokudera shout back that Ryohei stopped.

"Onii-san?" Kyoko questionably asked. Ryohei didn't mind and went to Tsuna.

"Onii-san what's-" before she continue, Ryohei gave a small box of yellow wrapper and orange ribbon. This also surprised Tsuna.

"It's my thanks for the chocolate. It was EXTREMELY delicious!" Ryohei said too loud to Tsuna.

Even it was too loud for her, she smiled back and take the gift.

"Thank you Onii-san."

"To the EXTREME SAWADA!" Ryohei shouted once again.

Gokudera snap and start arguing to him. Yamamoto was trying to calm both of them once again. Tsuna was just smiling to them.

The other students were speechless, no one can no longer argue to their Dame Tsuna. It wasn't just their famous Gokudera and Yamamoto, the boxing club captain and the school prefect Hibari also gave her chocolate. They have no power to argue at all.

Chrome slowly opened her gift from Tsuna. It was a chocolate bar and there is a 'DC' on the center. She slowly took a bite. Slowly eating it, she stood up that surprised the boys around her. She quickly run to Tsuna and hold her shoulder which surprised her and looked to Chrome, even Ryohei and Gokudera stop arguing.

"B-Bossu" Chrome said slowly softly. Soon her tears came out and smiled, "It… it was so delicious… It was the best chocolate I ever ate!" she announce to Tsuna who again blush to her comment.

"Thank you Chrome, I'm glad you like it." Tsuna said happily for Chrome.

Haru also ate her gift and cried too much, telling 'So delicious, Tsuna-san's chocolate is from heaven' again and again. Tsuna sweat drop to that.

Kyoko and Hana also ate their chocolate. Kyoko smiled so brightly as how delicious it was and so is Hana who is rare to give complement to other people. Tsuna was happy that they all liked it.

* * *

After school when the group (Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Ryohei, Hana, Haru and Chrome) were about to leave, Tsuna was surprised. At the gate, Mukuro was waiting. The other girls who saw him were blushing to his handsome. No one has courage to get near to him.

"Mukuro?" Tsuna said surprisingly.

"M-Mukuro-sama" Chrome called his name blushing.

"T-that bastard" Gokudera was again piss on his presence.

"Now now" Yamamoto try to calm the storm.

Mukuro walked to them, facing them.

"Kufufufufu"

Tsuna was bit nervous, asking herself 'Why is he here!?'

Surprising by everyone, Mukuro gave two large rectangular gifts for both Chrome and Tsuna. Chrome has the white wrapper and indigo ribbon while Tsuna has the white wrapper and orange ribbon.

Chrome blushed on the sudden gift and Tsuna was surprise by it.

"Oya oya, not expecting one Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro teasingly ask as Tsuna blushed a bit.

"N-not at all Mukuro" She admitted.

Chrome slowly took her's.

"T-Thank you… M-Mukuro-sama" Chrome blushingly thanks him. She was so happy that she was given a chocolate from Mukuro.

"Thank you Mukuro." Tsuna also took her gift. She smiled happily to him.

Mukuro chuckle on the two and also gave a soft smile to the two, happy that they both liked it.

* * *

Tsuna soon got home and it was almost sunset. She remember after that, Hibari came to them and soon both Mukuro and Hibari fought like no tomorrow and Tsuna and the others tried to stop the two before they destroy the school itself. It took time before the two stop.

Tsuna was so tired because of it. When she went in, she was again welcomed by the kids. Lambo gave him a chocolate lollipop.

"Lambo?" Tsuna questionably asked and surprised he was giving one of his sweets.

"This is for Tsuna-nii! You gave Lambo-sama last Valentines so this time I'll give it back! The school told us about it so here is for Tsuna-nii." Lambo proclaim happily.

Tsuna was happy that she kneel down and took it. "Thank you Lambo"

Tsuna pat his head happily and I-pin gave her a shopao which is still smoking hotly. This question her.

"This is for me Tsuna-nii. There is a chocolate inside and I made it for you." I-pin said happily. Somehow she can speak straightly without any Chinese words mix.

Tsuna was happy that she took it. "Thanks I-pin"

I-pin blushed, happy that her Tsuna-nii like it. Fuuta then came and gave her a box of chocolate. It was wrapped by green and orange ribbon.

"This is for me Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta said happily that Tsuna gladly took it.

"Thank you Fuuta" Tsuna pat his head, thankful to her gift.

Soon Bianchi came, she was upset for some reason that made Tsuna shaken a bit in fear.

"Wha-what's wrong B-Bianchi?" Tsuna asked, trying to know why. Bianchi's dark aura was coming out and her eyes were raging in anger.

"Tsuna" She called her name… very angry.

"HIEEE" Is all Tsuna can say. She thought she will throw some of her poison cooking but then surprisingly,

"Please teach me how to cook that chocolate of yours!" She announce in great determination as she took her both hands, determine and begging.

Tsuna was confused. She was begging to be teach her how to cook. Tsuna now then remember that before she left to school, she gave her chocolates to her mother and Bianchi. Bianchi must have like it and now begging to be teach.

"Please teach me Tsuna! I want to make a delicious chocolate for my beloved Reborn, please!" Bianchi beg but that destroyed Tsuna's heart.

Tsuna knew Bianchi loved Reborn and she doesn't know that she too also loved Reborn. Two thoughts were fighting inside her, whenever to accept or not.

Tsuna think and think and think and without knowing, she said "Okay"

Bianchi was delighted as she hug Tsuna in happiness. Tsuna on the other hand was shocked on what she said. Slowly Bianchi let go of her and said, "Whenever you are available just tell me, I'll ready everything when you have time okay?"

Tsuna was still in shocked but then nod. Bianchi went away in happiness, humming on excitement that someday, she can finally make a chocolate for Reborn because last Valentines, he didn't accept it which broke her heart.

Tsuna continue to stare in disbelief. She can't accept that she said okay to her. Nana soon came, she saw everything and soon approach her daughter.

"Why did you accept?" Nana asked in whisper. She was worried for her daughter, since she have a love rival on Reborn.

Tsuna looked at her mother in disbelief, "I don't know Kaasan, I don't know"

Nana was now bit worried for her daughter. That is also when she remember something.

"Tsu-chan" She whispered as she calls her daughter which is she thankfully snap from her thought and looked to her mother.

"Reborn-kun told me he'll be away for a while. He wants you to stay to your room in all times." Nana told her happily.

"Huh? Why?" Tsuna said as she blushed on his name. Nana also didn't know but she just obeyed. Knowing his punishment of torture always kills her, even her heart.

* * *

Night came and dinner was already over and Reborn has still haven't come back. Tsuna was waiting alone on her dark room. Curl like a ball on her bed, waiting and waiting. Thinking about Reborn still made her heart beat faster and louder. Her face was also red. She wanted to hide it, before Reborn came.

Suddenly, her window opened that made her jump to her bed. Surprisingly, it was Reborn, grinning as he saw her surprised look and redness to her cheek. Reborn already looked like 15 years old. Same height as Tsuna's.

"Surprised?" Reborn said in teased tone and still a grin on his face.

Tsuna blushed even more, unable to control it. Reborn chuckle as he went down to the floor. He looked straight at her who still on the same state.

"What's wrong Dame Tsuna?" There's still a tease tone in his voice.

Tsuna still can't move, her heart was so heart in pounding and finally she said, "Wha-what was that for!?" She shouted. She hates being teased.

Reborn chuckle and told her "You really looked cute when you get surprised."

"What?" Tsuna is confused, what's going on?

Reborn slowly went to her as both hands inside his pockets and grin. Tsuna blushed even more to his grin. Reborn put out something to his right pocket and surprised by Tsuna, it was a small box. Wrapped by pink color and orange ribbon.

"My White Day gift for you Dame Tsuna" Reborn said straightly.

Tsuna was so surprise that her time stop. She can't believe that Reborn will give her gift as thanks. She slowly raised her right hand and took the gift. As she able to touch it, she blushed even more, more than a red tomato.

She continue to stare the gift in her hand, her other hand also held the gift. She can't believe it to her cries came out that she didn't even want to, her tears came out, unable to stop.

Reborn can't help but smile on the sight. He just found out his feelings about her, it was thanks to the valentine gift she gave to him.

Reborn slowly went to her and place his right hand to her left cheek which surprised her and slowly raised her head up, slowly looked at his face. He was smiling, his true smile. He leaned close to her and their lips connected.

Tsuna's eyes widen to the sudden reaction of Reborn but then closed her eyes, tears had stop as feeling the lips of the person she love. Seeing that, Reborn smiled on the inside and closed her eyes as well, feeling the taste of the girl that he never expected to fall in love with. More than minute pass before both of them broke apart. Tsuna slowly opened her eyes, Reborn also do the same as her. They continue to stare to each other, silence on the room until, Reborn spoke.

"I Love You Tsunayuuki-Hime"

Tsuna's tears once again came out. She was overjoyed, to think the person, her tutor and her love was the one who first confess to her. She smiled, so bright that she can no longer hide the joy and wrap her hands around his neck, hugging him tightly. Reborn return the hug, smiling as the girl accepted her.

"I Love You Too… Reborn"

They pull back once gain and kiss, both are happy for their new blooming of love to one another.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After their confession of their feelings to one another, there were now changes happened on the household. Nana of course has no rejection on the two lovers. All she wanted was her daughter to be happy. Even so, she threaten Reborn that if he ever made her daughter cry, she'll hunt him to death, even it also means a death wish for her. Reborn just smile and accepted that proposal, as long as the two of them could be together.

Reborn also spoke to Bianchi, getting to the point. Her heart was broken as a glass that Reborn was making her clear he didn't love her. Bianchi run away from the house. She even swore she'll kill the girl that took Reborn from her but Reborn won't let it. He threatens her back, telling her if something happened to his lover, she'll suffer than hell. Of course, he never told her about Tsunayuuki, to make sure her secret will stay secret. After Tsuna knowing that, she felt bad for Bianchi but been comforted by Reborn, telling her it's not her fault and always be by her side. Tsuna was somewhat happy. Feeling her love is besides her, returning the love as she give.

Gokudera of course receive the news about her half sister but didn't mind much. If Reborn had chosen someone, he will not interfere and beside, he also believe that she wasn't meant for Reborn. He doesn't know why, he just knew it.

Their relationship as lovers has been kept to everyone. Tsuna would sometimes love to scream around the world about their relationship, she held back. She knew better, if the world knew that the greatest hitman has a lover, those who hate him will target her and she won't be safe, even if she will soon become the boss herself. She needs the position right away to be able to do that.

Somehow as time passes, she accepted her fate as the boss of the mafia. She decides to change the way Vongola. Remembering the way Primo, her great-great-great grandfather created Vongola as a vigilant group, she'll return it and judge everything in her own will. Reborn likes her determination and would gladly help her to make that dream come true. He waited for it, the time Vongola will once again become a vigilance group and destroy the dark mafia on the world.

* * *

The time came, Saturday, no classes and the kids were out to their field trip, leaving only Nana, Tsuna and Reborn on the house. This made Reborn finally get the time to have some time with Tsuna, as Tsunayuuki-Hime. Tsuna with Nana were dressing inside Nana's room, preparing her clothes to wear.

Reborn was excited. This is the day where they can finally have their first date. Reborn wear plain yellow shirt with a black jacket and pants. His signature hat was in his head. In other worlds, he wears casual clothes than the usual one. He can't make their date get too much attention after all. Soon he heard footsteps, indicating they are coming.

Reborn stood on the center of the living room, waiting until they arrive. Reborn was surprise on how beautiful she is. She wears pink spaghetti straps and orange blazer jacket. She also wears orange mini skirt and light orange not much high sandals. Her hair got extension which is already on her shoulder. She was also wearing the necklace Reborn gave to her back in the White Day. Reborn admitted that he too tried to make one but ended a failure, not liking his taste so he decide to give her a handmade necklace. He was secretly good at crafting. The necklace has the letter 'R' and 'T', indicating his name and Tsuna's name.

Tsuna was blushing at her outfit. She was not use to her new environment clothing due to her pretending to be a boy. Nana totally helped her to choose a right coordination of her clothing because right now, she has no idea about girl fashion. Nana was also buying girl's clothes when she's alone shopping, making it ready when her Tsu-chan is ready to be a girl once again.

"How was it Reborn-kun?" Nana spoke behind her, smiling so brightly to her daughter and Reborn.

Reborn nod in approval, "She's beautiful, no, so beautiful Nana"

Tsuna blushed on his comment. He never comment anything she wear before, maybe because she always wear men clothes and now, for this eleven years, she finally able to wear girl's clothes once again.

"T-thank you" Tsuna said blushing which Reborn found it cute to his lover. Nana just giggles to it.

"Did you also make an extension on your hair?" Reborn ask.

Tsuna shook her head, "It's my usual hair Reborn. I let it grew few years ago. I somehow able to hide it in public."

"Tsu-chan did a great job hiding it, even I didn't notice, until now" Nana adds up. She was happy that her hair grew like a girl should. Reborn nod once again. Reborn sense the changes before but didn't mind, but now, he don't think so.

Tsuna then notice Reborn's change of appearance. She looked closely and smiled, "Casual fits you as well Reborn."

Reborn chuckle to the comment, "Thanks, although I still like my usual clothes."

"That's because that makes you, you… hehe"

They both exchange smile to one another.

"Now you two, you two better go or someone may come to the house." Nana reminded them. Usually, Tsuna's guardians would come here to have some time with her which is for now, she won't.

Reborn quickly went to Tsuna and hold her hand and once again, she blushed. "We'll be going" Reborn said to Nana.

Nana smile for him, "Have a nice day"

Tsuna smiled to her lover then to her mother, "Bye Kaasan"

Both lovers run away from home, making sure none of any people could disturb their day. Nana just wave a good bye on the two.

'Maybe I should make a chat to Ren-chan about this. I wonder how she'll react… hihi'

Nana said to herself. She was truly happy to them, no doubt.

* * *

Tsuna and Reborn are now in Nanimori Shopping district. They both walk together as they both hold hands. They were also looking around, they enjoy each other's company.

"So where do you plan to go Reborn?" Tsuna asked as she looks on her lover.

"Well let's see… whenever you like to go Dame Tsuna" Reborn smiled to her lover as she teases her once again through the nickname.

"I told you not to call me that, I'm not Dame" Tsuna said pouted for Reborn, so cutely. Reborn just chuckle on the sight Tsuna made but she didn't mind. She can see the Best Hitman's true smile, which he never shows to anyone.

"Then how about we look around" Tsuna suggested.

"Sure" Reborn answered.

As they looked around, both were visiting the shops that took their liking. Music shops which Tsuna try to hear new music with Reborn. Next was on the dressing mall which Reborn pick girl dresses for Tsuna. Next was a photo booth where both of them took a picture of another. Next was the café where they'll rest for a bit.

Tsuna as they go, she notice many people were looking at them, men or women. She doesn't understand why to be exact as she drinks her cold drink while Reborn as expected was a hot espresso.

"Hey Reborn" Tsuna called that Reborn got her attention, "Yes Tsuna?"

"Why are there so many people looking at us? Or maybe you?" Tsuna asked as she looked behind Reborn. The people who were watching were blushing as they stare at them.

Reborn from the beginning notice it as well but didn't mind. "Are you uncomfortable? Do you want me to do something about them?" Reborn asked, ready to transform Leon who is in his fedora turn to his favorite gun.

"N-no please don't… you know, just asking." Tsuna said, making sure not to make him destroy anything.

Reborn didn't mind, "They are watching us Dame Tsuna. They see a beautiful woman with the handsome man after all." Reborn said as he put his elbow to the table and hand on his cheek, giving her a seductive look.

Tsuna of course blushed to that but then smile as she laugh at it.

People who were watching them were even more pushed to watch them, even the people who were just walking outside also stop when they saw the couples really fit and charming. The manager of the café took chances as he gave order one of his waitresses to do something. Soon the waitress came to the couples with a blush. She hand over a large Creamy fruit Ice Cream which surprised Tsuna. Both looked at the waitress.

"T-this is our special thanks for coming here. N-no need to pay s-so p-please enjoy yourselves." The waitress nervously said and went away but not quick in hurry. She can't look at them straightly or she'll be consume watching them and unable to go to work.

Tsuna just stare on Reborn in confusion. Reborn jut chuckle and took one spoon. Quickly took one and offering it to Tsuna. She smiled and took a bite to it. She was smiling as how delicious it is.

They eat it together and sometimes offer it to each other. They were too sweet to be exact. They both smile as they eat and laugh sweetly to both of them.

Those who watch completely drawn to them. Some who were outside gone inside the café make order as an excuse to watch them.

Tsuna and Reborn notice the sudden change but didn't mind, they are having a good time and they rather like no one disturb such time.

* * *

Soon they go on the walk once again, looking for another place to go.

"I can't believe you can actually date me in the shopping district. It's not like I didn't like, it's just I didn't think you could Reborn." Tsuna teased as she held his hand even closer.

Reborn smiled as he pulls down his fedora, "Well that is for now but, when you become a boss, I'll tell you, I'll bring you to the greatest place you'll never regret. Nothing much here for now and I do want to experience how commoners date."

"That just like you and don't call us commoners, we are not rich like you."

Reborn chuckle again on her expression as she was pissed but then smile and looks around. Tsuna then got her attention and point it. They quickly go to the shop that interest her and when both were about to go in, they heard a familiar voice so loud and piss. Both turn around and saw Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei on the center of the road.

"What are you talking about Baseball Freak! I am sure Juudaime is here, there's no way I'll be mistaken!" Gokudera complain to Yamamoto. He was piss that his Juudaime is not with them.

"Now now Gokudera, I'm sure we'll find Tsuna" Yamamoto said as he tries to calm Gokudera.

"We'll find SAWADA TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, taking everyone's attention to them.

"Shut up Lawn Head!"

"What did you say Octopus Head!"

"Now Now"

Tsuna and Reborn continue to watch. Tsuna somehow sweat drop on the scene.

"They sure are persistent looking for you." Reborn stated to himself, but Tsuna heard it.

Tsuna giggle to that and said, "I know but right now, I want to be with you. Beside they may able to recognize you but me? They won't. I am a girl."

"Your right." Reborn was somehow amaze to his lover. She may care for them but right now, she priority her lover than them which is he was happy about.

Both continue to go in, not caring on the trouble any longer. The shop they went in was an accessory shop. They were all expensive and Tsuna was staring at the beautiful necklaces but she more like Reborn's gift than them. Reborn on the other hand got to the ring section and looked closely to them. Something got his attention that soon, Reborn was asking the owner to take a look closely. Tsuna noticed it and went to her lover, knowing what got his attention.

The ring was plain but can be lettering. It was color silver, wide for men and slim for women. Reborn looked at it with a grin and brought it. Tsuna was surprise by it and looked at her lover, trying to find out why.

Reborn soon ask to make letterings for it. They wait for it. They can still hear the trouble outside but didn't care. Soon it was done and the owner gave it happily to Reborn. Reborn took it and went to her lover who was waiting beside the earring section and put something out. Tsuna smiled as Reborn took her right hand and put the slim ring to her ring finger. Tsuna stared at it carefully until she found there is lettering of Reborn's name. She looked to her lover, seeing his ring and inside was her full name, Tsunayuuki-Hime.

She was so happy that they both hug each other so tight in happiness. The owner didn't mind, he was happy for them.

* * *

Reborn soon decide to bring her to the amusement part, hopefully they won't be found. Tsuna was also happy that they could come here for fun. The last time was Lambo's First Generation Trial which only trouble. They soon ride to their heart content. Reborn was amaze on the roller coaster which is for her, it was like hell going around and around in top speed. Never mind in dying will mode, she's more scared without it.

They also went to horror house which Tsuna was so scared to move but somehow overcome thanks to Reborn being by her side. Every time she was surprised, she closed her eyes and hug Reborn tightly which is for him didn't mind, he enjoy it.

There last ride was Ferris wheel. They both enjoy the silence and the view was good too. Tsuna was so calm to be by his side, and so is he for her. Not wanting on letting go, as their hands connect together and so their rings.

After a ride, they were still walking around when they heard a familiar voice once again. They both looked and saw Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta running around the amusement part happily as they go to their next ride.

"Here! Over Here!" Lambo shouted as he ran.

"Wait Lambo!" I-pin shouts as she tries to keep up.

"Don't get far away you two!" Fuuta also try to catch up on the two.

When the three are out of site, Tsuna looked to her lover.

"Did you know they'll be here?" Tsuna asked in curiosity.

Reborn shook his head, saying no. "Those three kept secret on what place they'll have their field trip. I didn't think one of them will be here." He admitted.

Tsuna just smile, "Well as long as they won't bother us, that's fine."

Reborn smile as he agrees and both continue to go to the opposite side of the three. They soon saw the shooting booth and it seems Tsuna got her attention in one of them. It was a big lion stuff toy. Seeing that, Reborn pay to play. Tsuna knew better, if it's Reborn, it's a sure ball and it did.

Both of them soon went out to the amusement part as Tsuna held the lion stuff toy. Reborn was laughing on the inside, on how childish she looked like. He even wanted to take a picture of it.

* * *

Both of them soon plan to watch a movie. They somehow choose the romance one and peacefully watch as they are together and eating their share popcorn. The scene was already on the girl running away to the boy she love when again heard a familiar voices. Looking back, Tsuna saw Enma with his Familia. She doesn't know why they are here and this movie of all places.

They heard their conversation about taking the wrong ticket movie and just didn't mind watching. They were the noisiest but thanks to Adelhide, they were under control, even their bad manners. Tsuna looked to her lover and smiled, don't minding them. Reborn smiled back, if it's ok then that's fine.

As the movie go on, they heard a strong explosion which stopped the movie and black out. Reborn held her hands, making sure she won't go off somewhere and be harm. Tsuna was cautious to her surroundings. She doesn't want any trouble now that they are having a good time together. The staffs calmly evacuate everyone. The Shimon went out first, going to where it was, Reborn and Tsuna put their distance to them.

When they got out, surprisingly, it was Byakuran. He was floating in mid air with Bluebell by his side. Gamma seems to be arguing with him but Byakuran was just smiling to it. The other Funeral weather were just behind, don't minding much but for Yuni who was beside Gamma mind. Because of them they destroyed the theater they are right now watching. The head staff was talking to her.

The Shimon went to them, trying to know what happened but not the two, they stay out. Knowing why now, Reborn was relief it was not an attack of another Familia but he was also piss that they destroy their happy moments and their movie. Tsuna once again sweat drop and pity Yuni. She wanted to go and comfort her but with her, appearance? No.

Reborn and Tsuna easily get out without being noticed. Seeing the time and also sunset, they decide to eat dinner and Reborn seems had decided the place. It was a restaurant not ordinary one, it was a high class restaurant which riches can afford. Tsuna was surprised about the prices of every food.

"Don't think much, it's my treat. I have much money more than you think." Reborn reassure her. Tsuna trust him so she just focuses on ordering. After the orders arrive, they ate quietly but also change look to one another.

Those who were eating with them again were watching them like what happened in the café. They can truly say they are both beautiful couples they ever seen. Some even secretly takes pictures of them. Both knows but didn't mind, they are in civilians and no one will ever know them.

* * *

Night came after the dinner, they are now walking on their way home when they felt someone were following them. Tsuna's hyper institution was shouting danger. She unconsciously tightens her grip to his arms. Reborn noticed it and get ready, because any time they attack them. Both can sense they are surrounded and stop. There is only one street lights and they are on the center. Soon some men came out and pointed them some guns. Both were not scared, they just stare and observe their surroundings. Tsuna let Reborn go so both can focus.

"It seems you're a good fighter, despite of your handsome appearance." The man pointing the gun said. Reborn just smirk to that. Tsuna get ready her dying will pills if necessary.

Both were ready to attack when they heard a man from far behind shouted in pain. All went to their attention there. Reborn smirk once again, knowing that person is while Tsuna was somewhat relief that someone help them, he of all people… Hibari Kyoya.

"For disturbing the peace of Nanimori, I'll bite you all to death" With that, he able to fight them alone.

Reborn fought them in hand-to-hand combat, he never forgives those who try to hurt her and he will not let Tsuna fight for now. Tsuna just watch but keep her guard up. One man was going to grab her as hostage and when she was about to kick him, Hibari smack him with his tonfas instead. That's when Hibari met her in the eyes, he was surprise for what he had seen.

Reborn was done on his part and went to both of them. "Chaos Hibari" Reborn greeted.

Narrowing his eyes, Hibari recognize him, "Carnivore"

Tsuna went to Reborn's side and smiled to Hibari. "Thank you for helping us Hibari-san"

Hibari took a moment before he realizes something upon her. Reborn knowing that, he smirked once again. "Hibari, meet my girl and also your boss."

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted. She doesn't like being called a boss, even if she'll become one.

"O-Omnivore?" Hibari question. He can't believe himself that this Omnivore was a…

"Yes Hibari-san. Sorry for not telling it to you but I am a girl." Tsuna admit with a smile. "Also, Tsunayoshi was the name of my dead brother, my real name was Tsunayuuki-Hime. Please to meet you Hibari-san"

Hibari can't believe it. Looks like it was too much for him until he narrowed his eyes again on the two. "Explain yourselves."

Tsuna who was seen by him has to obey. Reborn didn't mind at all.

* * *

They soon talked on the park where no one was alone except the three. Of course, they went there after the police took those men. They were Yakuza, they kidnap people who are attractive to be sell, human trafficking to be precise.

Reborn explained her situation before to Hibari who was now quiet and listening. Tsuna was just quiet, hugging her staff toy tighter. After the long explanation, Hibari understood.

"So Omnivore is a girl and real name is Tsunayuuki-Hime" Hibari clarified and both nod to that.

"Who else know? Am I the only one who don't know?" Hibari ask, he will be angry if he is but, Tsuna shook her head.

"No, you are the first of my Guardian. Gokudera-kun and the others don't know. The only people who knew about me was my mom, Rei-san, my Lover, Reborn" When she said that, she blushed but then looked back to him, "And now you."

Hibari nodded, well he is thankful he is not the last one. Hibari looked on the hitman, he was surprised that both of them were lovers but kept that inside.

"Hibari, never tell this to anyone, I mean anyone." Reborn threaten him, he needs to make sure he will.

Hibari wasn't affected but then nod as an agreement. He won't tell it to anyone, until they their selves announce it to everyone.

"Hn" is all he said.

Reborn was relief in the inside but keep his poker face. Tsuna smiled as he agrees to keep it.

"Thank you Hibari-san" Tsuna said with her radiance smile that made Hibari blushed and turn around, not letting them notice.

Reborn notice it and chuckle in the inside. 'Looks like Hibari has taken a likes of her but no one will get her, she's mine.' Reborn proclaim himself. Tsuna didn't notice it so didn't think much.

Hibari then walk away, like telling the conversation is over. The two silently agree and went back home once again, holding hands.

* * *

They soon arrived home, the kids were now sleeping on their room, good opportunity for them to come in without any problem. The lovers were welcome by Nana, she sweetly hug her daughter and give a large smile to Reborn.

Later, Tsuna and Reborn told what happened to their date and so is what happened this night before they got home. Even if they told about the bad thing, Nana continue to smile, as she was glad both of them were okay and Reborn protected her daughter.

Nana also told them what happened on their house when they both gone away. First to come were Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei. She told them Tsuna went out so they plan to look for her. The second was the large group of people looking for both of them but since they both are out, they just told her they'll be back tomorrow. Both Tsuna and Reborn who were those group of people, those might by Yuni and her companions.

Soon, Nana let the two lovers rest. Tsuna and Reborn wore their pajamas and go to bed together. They both now sleep on the single bed, still enjoying the warm between them.

* * *

Next morning, Tsuna once again wear her men's clothes. His friends came and so is the bigger group.

"It's been a while Uncle Reborn" Yuni greeted happily, Reborn just pull up his fedora for a bit and nod. Its hit way of greeting back. Yuni was happy to see her uncle, she can see his uncle growing up faster than before.

Gokudera was freaking out for some reason in front of Tsuna, "Juudaime! If you're going somewhere please take me with you! I don't know what will happen to me if we lose you!"

Tsuna was still thinking he's exaggerating for her safety. She was happy but she didn't want to have him when they are together with Reborn.

"Tsunayoshi-kun" Byakuran called out to her.

"How are you doing Tsunayoshi-kun?" Bykuran happily asked. Tsuna answered, "I'm fine Byakuran but… what were you doing on the theater yesterday?"

Byakuran blink in surprised, same for the others.

"Now that I think about it, I have a date yesterday with my girl and we're having a good time watching a movie but something happened and I found you guys arguing on something." Reborn said as all their attention went to him. "So tell me people," They felt an evil intent on the hitman, "Why were you there to ruin our day?"

Byakuran hid behind Tsuna, Yuni hid behind Gamma while he keeps himself strong but his legs were shaking. Bluebell hid behind Byakuran as well, Daisy hid behind Torikabuto, both Zakuro and Kikyo stood firmly but they are sweating in fear. Reborn was giving too much evil intent that spread around the house, telling it's dangerous.

"T-Ts-Tsunayoshi-k-kun… S-save me" Byakuran shakingly ask help to Tsuna. Tsuna just sweat drop to that, but in her mind, they deserve it. She didn't want to admit it either but she too was piss about what happened on the theater.

Yamamoto was shaking in laugh, I-pin and Lambo were hiding behind Fuuta. Ryohei stayed quiet in fear.

"No one can save you idiots" Reborn said with a smirk.

For some reason, Nana knows how to get away from trouble. She went out with her happy expression, not caring what happened to them. Soon enough, the house is fool of scream and explosions.

* * *

.

* * *

..

* * *

...

* * *

 **Omatake**

"Ne Tsunayoshi-kun" Byakuran called out to Tsuna who is now full of bruises and injuries around his body.

Tsuna looked at him, she was completely fine. She was speared by Reborn's wrath. "Yes?"

"How do you know about what we did on the theater?"

"Well…" Tsuna began thinking and then answered. "I was there walking around and that's how I found the trouble you made."

"Then, did you meet Reborn's girl there?"

'I am that girl' Tsuna thought to herself but then lied to him, "No I didn't."

"Ehhh that's too bad. If you ever know that mystery girl let me know okay? I'll give Reborn a payback for this" Byakuran cheerly declare to himself.

Tsuna just paled on the side, thinking how pity he is, _'He has a death wish.'_

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Author's note: So how's my story so far? To tell the truth, I'm not really confident on the romance part. I'm still a romance writer on the train. So if any of you are bit disappointed on how I do things on the two lovers, I'm sorry...**

 **Please _Review_ my work, I'd like to know if everyone like my story and if I should continue or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Days more pass, after Hibari and Ryohei's graduation and now its summer time, Reborn got a call from Vongola Nono.

"Reborn I think it was time for Tsunayoshi's Guardians to be trained." Nono said over the phone. Reborn continue to listen. "Bring them here now, they are needed to be prepare for their future."

"Only the Guardians? How about her-I-I mean him?" Reborn asked. He almost forgot that even Nono doesn't know about Tsunayuuki-Hime.

"He'll stay there for a while until his Guardians are ready. I would also like you to come back as well to make sure his Guardians are prepare enough for the upcoming preparation for his true inheritance." Nono announced to Reborn that surprised him. If he has to come back, that only means he'll leave her.

"Wha-Why can't I stay? Who will protect Decimo without any of his Guardians?" Reborn was panic on the inside but made sure not to be known through his voice.

"Don't worry Reborn, I'll send one of my best men to protect him. It will only take three years and once he's 21, he can come here and reunited with them again."

"But still Nono, it was still dangerous and-"

"My decision is final my friend, please announce it to his Guardians. Their private plane will be coming within three days. I'm expecting you to bring them here Reborn."

Reborn put down the phone. He was angry, he doesn't want to leave her. Reborn wanted himself to protect her, no other men, and no other else, except the Guardians. Tsuna saw half of their conversation and she can tell something was wrong. No one was on the room, leaving only both of them. She slowly walked to him and hug behind him, hoping he'll calm down and be comforted. Reborn feel her arm as he broke the hug, quickly turn around and hug her and she return it. Tsuna can feel his back was shaking, he is irritated.

* * *

Later, Reborn told his conversation with Nono to Tsuna who she too was surprised by the sudden decision. Tsuna knew, if he'll leave, she'll be alone. Her own Guardians are coming with him, which makes it even worst.

"… Dame Tsuna… Do you think I should…" Reborn trailed off. He was planning on disobeying his orders.

Tsuna who felt it shook her head, "No, don't. I'll be fine Reborn. It will be lonely without you and without my friends but never do something that will break you because of me. I'll wait Reborn."

"Dame Tsuna it's three years"

"Then I'll wait for three years. I will not fall in love to anyone. I love you and only you. I swore that to you when you confess to me and I will do that. Reborn… please?" Tsuna beg. Tsuna cares too much for Reborn that she doesn't want him to make something they'll regret in the future.

Reborn understood her. "Will you wait for me Dame Tsuna?"

Tsuna went beside him and hug him, buried her face to his chest as she go deeper. Reborn return back the hug, buried his face to her smooth caramel hair.

"Always Reborn, always" Tsuna said as sweetly and softly as she can but her tears can no longer lock up and soon been released.

"I will love you and only you Tsunayuuki-Hime, I too will wait for you. Come back to me Tsunayuuki-Hime"

"Understood"

They continue like that, comforting each other and feeling their embrace to one another.

* * *

Later on, Reborn had announced Nono's order to all the Guardians. As expected, not all of them accept such thing.

"There's no way I would leave Juudaime!" Gokudera growled.

"That's right, we can't live him" Yamamoto said with a smile but has a serious on his tone.

"I WILL NEVER LEAVE SAWADA BEHIND TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, this time, no one complain.

"Who will watch over Tsuna-nii?" Lambo asked. He truly loves Tsuna that he always wanted to be with her.

"Oya oya, I never agree on becoming one of you at all, did I?" Mukuro said, his voice has the voice of disapproval.

"… Bossu" Chrome said softly and lowly. She doesn't want to leave too.

Hibari just gave a sharp glare. There's no way he'll leave.

"I'll tell this straight, I don't even want Dame Tsuna to stay here too but… It was an order. I tried to complain for your stead but nothing change. I can't do anything." Reborn said to them. There is a small lie there, he himself doesn't want to leave her be.

"Don't worry everyone, I'll be fine. Just promise me you all will do your best on Italy. I'll come there sooner too." Tsuna said to make everyone not to worry about her. "To tell the truth, I'll miss you guys as well but this can't be helped, grandpa wanted all of you to train and I know it's for all of your own good so… ahh…"

"Juudaime"

"Tsuna"

"Sawada"

"Bossu"

"…"

Everyone is in silence. In the end, they had accepted it and get ready for their coming to Italy.

* * *

Reborn and Tsuna are on her room alone. Reborn continue to run his hand around Tsuna's hair, long and free. Tsuna love it when she was being touch by him. She continues to lay her head on his legs, like sleeping like a cat. Reborn chuckle as he looks to his lover, she was too cute for him to break.

"Hey Reborn" Tsuna suddenly spoke.

"Hmm?"

"If everyone leaves, I'll be alone. I know Kaasan is with me, even Kyoko-chan, Haru, I-pin, and Fuuta but… As I wait… there is actually something in my mind right now… will you hear me?" Tsuna looked up, to see her lover's handsome face.

Reborn smiled, "Tell me Dame Tsuna"

Tsuna was embarrass as she was thinking but then told him, "I-I want to become a voice actress"

Reborn was surprised by her sadden announcement, "… What?"

"Voice Actress. Reborn remember I'm a girl and soon my voice will change dramatically. My voice is still smooth because I'm 17 and everyone understands that but how about in the future? They'll know it Reborn."

Tsuna made a good point, but, "If you want to become a voice actress, you need to go under training Dame Tsuna."

"I more like it. You also know I can pass collage exams already and I can somehow do both things. Study and job."

"You still need to learn how to speak Italian straightly."

"I'll do that just fine."

"Are you sure about that Dame Tsuna?"

"Yes"

Reborn can tell, no one can stop her from her decision. He sighs and smiled. "Okay Dame Tsuna."

"I knew you'll understand Reborn"

"But remember to keep yourself in low profile. You are the next boss of Vongola Dame Tsuna."

"I will, I have no plan on taking long jobs. I know where to quit."

"Good… I'll be looking forward to hear your voice Dame Tsuna"

"And I will expect you to hear it Reborn."

Tsuna sat up and gave Reborn a kiss. Reborn kissed back to her sweet kiss.

* * *

The day they'll leave came and everyone are now standing in the airline plane. The private plane was now in front of them, ready any time to leave. The Guardians (Mukuro is with them,) with Reborn are now facing Tsuna who came to save good bye, for now. Nana, I-pin, Fuuta, Kurasabe, Ken, Chikusa, M.M., Kyoko and Haru were behind her. There was a man wearing black suit was standing behind Nana, it was the entrusted man, Charlie to guard Vongola Decimo until she get to 21.

Reborn in the inside was so sad that they'll be apart but he knows that one day they'll meet again. He loves her and so he will believe on that promise, if she breaks it, he'll give her a thousand holes that she can no longer scream or run from him. That's how he is, he claims what's he's _his_. Tsuna feel the same way to Reborn, so she come and meet him again.

Tsuna and Reborn was still in secret relationship that they can't pull too much romantic words in front of everyone. Tsuna still try to calm the surge of crying of Gokudera, Yamamoto even wanted to cry than laugh too, Ryohei was keep on screaming a 'EXTREME' and no one stop him, Lambo was crying as he hug Tsuna, Chrome was just sad for their departure but Tsuna pat her head to make her cheer up, Mukuro just chuckle but Tsuna can tell, he is bit sad on the coming departure. Tsuna looked to Hibari who was already in the entrance plane, back on the wall. Both eyes were close but Tsuna can just give a smile, which is Hibari hidden blushed his cheeks.

Her eyes then turn to Reborn and gave a final smile to him.

"We'll be going Dame Tsuna"

"See you there Reborn… Everyone too."

"O-of course Juudaime!" Gokudera cried loudly.

"We'll expect you there Tsuna" Tears of Yamamoto fall down to his cheeks.

"BE SURE SAWADA AND KYOKO TO EXTREMELY CALL NIISAN IF YOU NEED HELP!" Ryohei shouted which Tsuna just gave a smile while Kyoko wipe her tears to her eyes and smiled too, saying she will.

"Let's play again Tsuna-nii!" Lambo said while crying. "We will Lambo" Tsuna replied back.

"Bossu… please take care." Chrome said which Tsuna smile, "You too Chrome."

Tsuna looked to Mukuro, "You better look after her Mukuro, and it's the boss order."

"Like I'll listen to you Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'll truly possess your body someday" Even Mukuro said that, he would gladly to do that.

Tsuna looked up and still, Hibari was not facing him. she gave another smile and went to Reborn again.

"Good bye for now Dame Tsuna"

"Good bye for now Reborn"

Reborn gave a smile and turn around, heading to the plane. The others also followed his lead, heading inside the plane.

As they go, Tsuna's heart hurts, not just her friends are leaving, also her lover. Tsuna bit her lower lips and wanted to call them back but she knew better. If she did, they might regret leaving. Tears in her eyes were coming out but hold herself, not now. That is when something occur her mind. Slowly she took a deep breath and sing. A soft voice that everyone could still be heard and her voice has the mix of her feelings and so is Reborn's. The song that indicates both of them and also to her friends.

Everyone gaps, they were surprised of their sudden voice.

Ocean's apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain

The Guardians, including Hibari turn around and so is Reborn, listening and to her wonderful voice. Tsuna looked happily and she continues to sing in front of them.

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Tsuna closed her eyes as she sang the chorus.

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

This is when Reborn's feeling enters to her song. It's like Tsuna now was talking to him through the song.

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

Everyone was silence as they look at her. She still feels the song she just sang. She opened her eyes, giving them her radiance smile. If Tsuna only wear girl's clothes, all men will love her. Too bad she don't.

Gokudera and the others smiled, somehow it cheer them up and got her message, 'The day they'll meet once again'

To Reborn he got a different message, a message that telling him that 'She'll wait and come to him with love'. Reborn smiled once again, hearing her sing was so beautiful, even there's a girly voice, no one noticed, except those people who knew.

Nana began to cry in happiness for her Tsu-chan. She remembered when the twins were still alive. Tsunayuuki-Hime loves to sing. She always sings to cheer her crying brother and also sing to everyone who is sad. She was so happy that she heard her sing once again.

Kyoko and the others were also amaze to her voice. Charlie too was amaze.

"Let's meet again Everyone" The last word Tsuna said to them.

They all slowly went to the plane and went in, of course, waving good bye to them. Kyoko and the others were also waving good bye, Tsuna was doing the same. Soon the plane began to move, spot, and ready to take off. Reborn didn't take his gaze away from her even through the window. Tsuna did the same as him as she still can see him.

Later, they took off, flying away to the sky, leaving them. Tsuna finally release her holding tears and sat down. Nana went to her and kneels down and hugs her. Her tears continue to flow, soft sob can be heard. Even she knew they'll meet again, she can't stop crying.

No one knew, the next time they meet, _it will be something they will never expect to happen_.

* * *

As day passes, Tsuna train to become a voice actress. Charlie, her bodyguard will be her manager. Charlie doesn't know her being a girl, only he knows was the Decimo plan to enter as a Voice Actor and he must be there to be him bodyguard and protect him.

Charlie didn't mind, he'll do his duty and keep the Decimo safe. He also continues to watch from afar, Tsuna was working hard. There are times she's having a hard time on the lesson, she didn't stop.

Three months of training at the same time, school days, she was finally accepted in one of the agencies. They made a contract as they had both agreed, two years of working with them. Her voice at first can only be heard in the sideline or just extra voice to the animation, it soon bloom as a main characters. Tsuna made sure she is trained in rough male voice. There are times they even ask her to voice out as a girl which she gladly accepts. Somehow she can now rough her voice like a man for the future.

* * *

In Italy, the Guardians were training under Nono's Guardians. Reborn made sure to monitor every each one of them, not slacking around. Reborn when he has time, he call to his beloved lover. He missed her. Even they able to talk once a week, that's fine, as long as they had heard each other's voice. The Guardians were curious about Reborn's lover, except Hibari who knew it. They tried to ask but only end up being shoots by the hitman. They never had seen him smile so much like he was never a hitman after all. Reborn was also listening to her marvelous acting voice. Not really her voice but easily can tell. He always recording her new works and listens to them every time he works alone.

Everything was fine to both sides, no trouble, no danger. For them it was peaceful. Although two years had passed ever since they both separated, the changes had begun to start.

* * *

Reborn called to the Sawada Residence. Reborn was now already on his right age and taller than Tsuna. Three days ago, he began dreaming something bad. Something bad that will happen that he will never like. He confirms it back then and somehow, Tsuna was still fine but now is bit different. His own instinct was telling him something happened to her. He tried calling her but won't pick up. This made him even more worried so right now, he planned to call the house instead.

Reborn waited as in his mind, yelling 'Someone pick a phone'… Soon it was answered that made his eyes opened a bit. It was Nana's voice.

"H-hello? Sawada Residence"

"Nana it's me, Reborn" Reborn told on the phone. He heard the gulp and waited again before she answered.

"Y-yes Reborn-kun?"

"Is Dame Tsuna there?" Reborn ask.

There was a long pause, he doesn't understand why. He was about to ask when he was cut off by her who suddenly spoke.

"Oh Tsu-chan was busy to her recording. Also we'll have a family trip so we won't be here for a month so ahh… Good bye"

Nana drops down the phone. Hearing the dial tone, Reborn's feeling risen. He can't come down. He tried calling again but no one answer. This curse him, if only he can return back and see what happen to her he will surely… too much frustration coming to his mind. He can't calm down.

* * *

Sawada Residence. Nana can't calm down, Charlie was with her and so are both Fuuta and I-pin who had grown up once again. They can't come down, they can't stop worrying. There is something happened to them.

Tsuna was missing, to be precise, Kidnap.

Charlie failed to protect her which he curses himself. Calling a police is risky for them. She's been missing for three days. They try to search for her but nothing, no luck. They also can't bring themselves to tell it to Kyoko and Haru, they are civilians, if the people who kidnap her were Mafia, they are in big trouble.

Fuuta was worried and soon began to ask. "W-what should we do Maman?"

Nana can't stop shaking. She wanted to tell it to Reborn and knowing him, he'll rush here and help them find her. But she doesn't want to. She's afraid. Even if she became part of the dark world before, this cannot be compare from the past. The present she has is she has a daughter and she will take her daughter's priority more than anyone else.

Nana soon made a decision. They can't do it alone, she needs someone more skillful, someone she knows they can help them. It cannot be Reborn, so it has to be that person.

"I'll call her" Nana said determinedly.

* * *

Somewhere, the room was dark and the curtains were close but few light rays were coming in, giving light on a dark room. There was a table near the bed side and top of it was a black mobile phone. A matter of second, it rang, indicating it's a call.

Someone approach it. It was a girl wearing plain black shirt and blue mini pants. She took the phone and leaned to the wall as she opened her phone to answer the call. She put it to her ears and answer.

"Hello?"

There was a long pause until, "Ren-chan" It was Nana's voice which surprised her.

The girl was Ren who is now in England.

"Nana it's rare for you to call. What's up?"

A long pause again. She was confuse, from what Ren knows, Nana continue to talk things without end but today seems different. She then sensed something wrong right now.

"Nana?" Ren called out, trying to know if she's still there. After waiting,

"Ren-chan" there was a pause until, "Help us"

Ren's eyes widen but then narrowed her eyes. She answered back in serious tone, "I'm coming"

Ren off the call and prepare her things as she leave to the apartment she's staying.

* * *

Month passes in Italy and the bad feeling Reborn stays to his head, and also getting worse. Tsuna never call him. He tried but no one answering, even the house, no one did. Reborn have known Tsuna for six years and she will absolutely never do such thing. It makes his heart twist in pain. He knew something happened but can't pinpoint it out.

The Guardians, no, everyone in Vongola had noticed the strange behavior of the Hitman. Even Lal and Colonello who came to visit also noticed it. They asked but he didn't answer. Nono also got worried about his old friend. He wanted to help but he too failed. No one can help him.

Time came when all Tsuna's Guardian were all in the dining table. Reborn was also there too, reading the reports about their work and success. He continues to focus until he heard a phone ringing. The people where stop talking as Reborn took his phone. It was from Nana and answered it straightly.

"Chaos, Nana?" Reborn was somehow enlightened from the inside, someone called out to him. But from the outside, he keep his poker face and in serious tone.

"Reborn-kun… is… is Tsu-chan's friends with you?" Nana asked on the phone.

"Yes, everyone are with me" Reborn answered back.

"I see… can you put it on the loud speaker? … I… I need to talk to all of you." Nana said and she seems not in her… self.

Reborn noticed the strange behavior of Nana. Something happened. Before he could ask, he put his phone on the loud speaker. Reborn looked on the Guardians, silently telling them to come here. Luckily, they got the message and obeyed. They went near the hitman and focus on the phone.

"I already loud speaker it" Reborn said.

"I see…" Nana said. Soon silence came to them.

They were waiting for the words she'll say but surprised, it was a sound of a sob. Nana was… crying. This alarms the others.

"Maman? Something wrong maman?" Lambo asked in worried. He love Tsuna's mother so much, he doesn't want to see or hear her cry.

"P-ple-please… c-come back…" Nana said in her sob.

"S-something happen?" Gokudera asked, he was bit scared for some reason.

They waited until, "Tsu… Tsu-kun"

They were all wide eyes open, something happened to their friend, their boss, their sky.

"Please help Tsu-kun! … I … I don't know what to do." Only tears can be heard to the phone.

Everyone got paled. Hibari tried to hide it but can't, Mukuro's smirk vanish, and Reborn, under Reborn's fedora, his eyes were darkening in surprise.

 **Song was "Right Here Waiting" by Richard Marx**

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M!**

 **REMEMBER, RATED M!**

 **NO KIDS BELOW 15 YEARS OLD. I WARN YOU READERS.**

 **CONTAINS ADULT TERMS, VIOLENCE AND BAD LANGUAGE**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Reborn and the Guardians were now heading to Nono's office, they made up their mind to come home to Japan whenever he likes it or not. They all arrived on the large room and Reborn was about to open when they heard Nono's voice.

"What!? Tell me again!?"

That made them all curious. Reborn didn't mind and opened the door without knocking. They saw Nono facing on the wall, phone on his ears and very angry for some reason. Nono continue to listen on the phone until,

"Then tell me why you reported this to me now Charlie!? I trusted you to protect my grandson and this is how I'll hear from you!?"

This made the Guardians even more alert and ready to fight and kill. Reborn in the inside too but control in on the outside.

"You better expect a punishment Charlie" Nono last said before ending the call. He put down his hand that has holding the phone and grips it hard.

"What happened Nono?" Reborn asked in complete serious tone.

Nono flinch and turn around, he saw Reborn with Decimo's Guardians. They have their eyes in him, that only means he cannot run away from the conversation. Nono sigh, he will tell them.

They all went in the room and Ryohei who is last closed the door. They all face to Nono.

Nono took a deep breath and began explaining. "Charlie told me just now. My grandson, Tsunayoshi was kidnapped a month ago."

"What!?" Yamamoto, Ryohei and Lambo said in the same time. Chrome and Gokudera's eyes widen while Hibari, Mukuro and Reborn glared at him, telling him to tell them more details.

"He was kidnap after his last rehearsal to his agency. They began searching for him for three days without informing us nor the police to have safety but failed. That's when they asked some help to the famous informant Horus and the greatest huntress Artemis for the job and successfully found him and save him from harm."

They all relief from the inside but it didn't disappear their worry. They got Nana's call, Tsuna need them. Something still is happening to Tsuna.

Reborn curse himself. The bad feeling that continues to bother him this whole month was all because of that kidnapping incident to his lover. He should have known and head straight there. This is now more reason for him to go back.

"Nono we will go back to Japan. There may be still three months left before my student's 21th birthday but we no longer care. We need to head there, Nana is also asking us to come back too." Reborn said which surprised Nono.

"Nana? She called you? Why? Did she said something that Charlie didn't tell me?"

"We don't know. Nana said that my student needs us. She didn't explain much but she needs us there." Reborn only said which Nono nod.

"I approve, go."

They all went out the room, except Reborn who stopped on the entrance an glance to Nono. "I'll punish him by the way." Reborn said before he walks away.

"Just keep him alive Reborn" Nono said which Reborn able to hear it and continue to walk away.

* * *

Soon they were now on their plane and flying away to Italy. No one spoke a word, only their boss is in their mind. Reborn was impatient, he need to go to her side. If anything bad happened to her, those who kidnapped her will never wish they did that.

* * *

In Sawada Residence, Charlie just sighs heavily. He expect it and he knows he deserve it. Ren was beside him, her arms were folded to her chest and staring at him.

"You won't be just punished by your boss, expect the greatest hitman too." Ren reminded him. Ren found out Tsuna's relationship with Reborn because of Nana. Knowing men, they'll do anything for the person they love.

"I know that… also thank you for helping us Artemis." Charlie said in soft tone.

"It's nothing. My friends are my top priority than my jobs. They can easily turn and be replaced but not the life of those who care for me." Ren said in serious tone before walking away, leaving him.

* * *

Ren went to Nana who is still worried for her daughter at the kitchen. She was still crying and noticed her coming.

"Oh Ren-chan, did I do the right thing?" Nana asked as she worry how will her daughter react when she know her Guardians and mostly, her lover, Reborn is coming back for her.

Ren nod, "It's a right thing Nana. We have rescued her two weeks and three days ago. Even if we had rescued her, the damage they made had broken her. She needs them and mostly him to recover. Once they come, we'll tell him about what happened and also show him that as well."

This shocked Nana and shook her head in disapproval. "NO! We can't show it to him! I won't let it Ren-chan!"

"We have to. He has the right to know and beside I have tracked down all of those bastards. They need to feel his wrath. I'll tell small details to those who didn't know about her, but him? He has to." Ren explained to her.

"B-but what if he… What if Reborn-kun hates my daughter? It will destroy her heart even more!"

"No he won't. If he truly loves Tsuna then you know what he'll do. I trust him and I hope you too. You have observed him more than I do Nana."

Nana kept quiet and just prayed that what she said is true.

* * *

Ten hours traveling and they finally got to Sawada Residence. They are welcomed by Nana but instead a cheer one, it was a pale one.

"Oh finally you all arrive" Nana said as she gave a smile to them.

"Sawada-san, is Juudaime… here?" Gokudera asked.

Nana nod. "Tsu-ch-kun is on his room. Come in, but don't come first to his room. Reborn-kun come with me."

They all went in and saw Charlie, her guardian on the corner in the living room and Ren who was also standing on the wall, looking at them and also not happy for some reason. Reborn followed her up stairs, heading to Tsuna's room. Reborn somehow feel nervous and also a bad feeling coming from the room. Why?

Nana knock the door, "Tsu-chan, it's me, can I come in?"

Nana waited for response but nothing. She slowly opened the door and saw her daughter, sitting on the bed, and blanket around her like hiding for some reason. The curtains were also close, only small light were coming to her room.

"Stay here for a bit, please" Nana said in whisper to Reborn. Reborn just nod and Nana went in, leaving the door open.

Nana slowly went in front of her and kneels down, to see her face. Reborn can't see, he just hopes she's okay.

"Tsu-chan… Reborn-kun is here with your friends." Nana said slowly. Reborn noticed her surprise as her body almost jumped to her position.

Nana continued, "They came back in Italy for you. They-"

"NO!" She shouted. Reborn's eyes were widening in her reaction.

She began to shake, a shake in fear, trembling and began shouting.

"NO! Leave them, don't let them come to me! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THEM, ANY OF THEM, REBORN, I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE! LEAVE!"

"Tsu-chan calm down" Nana tried to hug her but she snap her arms away. The blanket that hiding her face falls down. Her face was no longer cheerful. She's pale, eyes red due to her continues cry and pale lips, like she haven't eaten or even drink many water recently.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE, LEAVE!" Tsuna shouted as she is horrified about something.

Reborn who is outside was shocked and stunned. She doesn't want to see him, she was acting differently, like something more happened more than just a kidnapping one that traumatized her so much to act that way.

* * *

On the living room, they can hear Tsuna's voice and were about to run heading to her but was stopped by Ren who went on their way.

"No one will go!" Ren declared to them.

"Out of the way Woman!" Gokudera shouted as he pushed her away but she won't move to her spot.

"I cannot, not when Tsuna's state is like that. I can't!" Ren said in desperate tone. There was a warning on her eyes too.

Mukuro used his illusion to get away but Ren quickly move as she waver the will of his illusion and succeed. Mukuro was amaze, she must be a strong illusionist to do that.

"Why won't you let us see Tsuna?" Yamamoto was not happy. He has a feeling he needs to go to his best friend now.

Ren shook her head to him. "I know but not now. Tsuna won't be happy. Even seeing us won't make him happy. Tsuna keeps pushing us away. I also know he will do the same to you. I'm keeping your hearts from breaking… and also Tsuna's… damn it!" Ren was losing her composure but made sure not a single one of them can get pass through her.

Hibari was glaring at her, giving her a warning to move or else. Ren fought back on the glare. Charlie was confused on her action. He knew something was keeping a secret from him but didn't mind, but her protectiveness was too much, why?

* * *

Upstairs in Tsuna's room. Nana's heart was breaking. She still can't touch her daughter. She still keeping her mother away from her. Nana was so sad and angry on what's happening. Nana looked on to Reborn who was surprised, stun and sad. Slowly, Nana stood back and walked away on the room, going to him.

"… Reborn-kun" Nana called out to him but he didn't seem to hear it. He still watching Tsuna who cried and in pain. He doesn't even want to see her like that, it breaks him.

Nana slowly went to the door and also slowly close the door. Reborn see her shorter and shorter as the door was closing until it did. He can only hear the sound of cries and sob of Tsuna inside the room. He still can't move, still processing his body to move until he slowly looked to Nana, who was crying.

"W-what… h-happened to her?" Reborn asked in shock and pain. He is losing his composure who never acted like this before, not in his entire life.

Nana slowly looked up on the hitman and finally said, "I'll tell you, come to my room Reborn-kun."

Nana went on the edge of the stair and spoke loud enough to hear the people in the living room.

"Ren-chan please come up here."

* * *

Ren heard it and turn around but before she leaves, she reminds them, "Don't come first. I'll explain the situation later, for now please control yourselves. Don't break Tsuna even more than he already is."

She walked away on the room. They all stayed quiet. For some reason, they have a feeling they have to do what she said. They had seen it, the pain in her eyes, the pain that she also wanted to make chaos as soon as possible just to release them but hold back. They waited.

* * *

To Nana's room, Reborn and Nana went in. Soon, Ren came and closed the door. There is a paper that is stick on the door. Reborn noticed it and has a wonder in his mind. There is no such thing as that before. Ren explained it.

"It's one of my illusionist weapons. Like an onmyouji's doing. This paper allows us to talk without anyone hearing it outside the room. We can shout as loud as we can but no sound will come out on the outside, like a soundproof."

Reborn just nod to that. "So tell me what happened and… why is she…"

They all became quiet. Ren ask the hitman and Nana. "Before we start, is there any other person who knows about her than us?"

* * *

Soon on the living room, they are all waiting quietly until they hear someone coming down from the second floor, it was Ren.

"Is Hibari Kyoya here?" she asked in serious tone. Hibari just raised his head and opened his eyes to him. "Come with me" Ren ordered voice said.

Hibari would usually argue but now he doesn't feel like it. Gokudera was the first one to react to that.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Gokudera growledly asked.

Ren looked to him in serious face, "He knows more in Nanimori, that's all."

Ren turn around and left. Hibari followed her and went inside to Nana's room which both was waiting. Ren closed the door and went beside Nana who was now worried and shaking in fear for some reason. Ren was the one who begin, knowing Nana is weak to do anything for now.

"I suppose you know about the kidnapping, right?" Ren asked, making sure where to start.

Both men nod as an answer. Both were also serious. Ren nod as an approval.

"Good then... I'll tell you, kidnapping is not just something those bastards do, they did something else and that made her broke like this."

They both focus on Ren's explanation.

* * *

An hour past on the living room, everyone was still quiet, waiting until they all surprised on the bump sound of the door. They all looked on the person went out in anger and it was Hibari, gripping his tonfas too much and went out the house, like he has a plan on biting, no, killing someone to death.

Soon Ren came and pointed the dining room, telling them to come and so they all follow, except Charlie. When everyone were there, Ren put out six photos of each person. They are six men and seem still young. They all wait on the explanation.

"They are the targets, the once who kidnapped Tsuna last month." Ren announced to them.

"This people?" Ryohei seems can't believe it.

Gokudera glared at her, "Are you ordering us?"

"Yes. We had rescued her last two weeks and three days, she-he became broken after we saved him." Ren said in pain of her tone. They didn't seems to notice the 'her' part and error of her sentence.

"Just what happened to Tsunayoshi-kun? Mind telling us now" Mukuro said in threatening tone.

Ren seems hesitant, finding a right word until she said, "… he's humiliated"

Mukuro, Chrome and Gokudera seem to get it even thought they didn't get the real reason, only Ryohei, Lambo and Yamamoto didn't get it. Yamamoto laugh brokenly, telling he really didn't get it, Lambo just side his head in confusion, Ryohei only shouted.

"Just what in EXTREME do you-"

Without letting him complete his sentence, she said it, " _raped_." This time, she finally said it… boldly.

Now that shut Ryohei, Yamamoto stop laughing, and Lambo eyes widen. Everyone then turn their eyes darkly, a killing intent came out to all of them. Ren don't really want to use that word but she has no choice, her research about them was true after all.

"Yes. Because of that, Tsuna hated himself. He wanted not to be seen by others, to be touch by others… he wanted to be alone and die… those bastards destroyed him." Ren's hand grip harder as she said every word.

Gokudera took the picture of his chosen target. He turned the photo around and the information about them was written there.

"We just have to kill them… right?" Gokudera said darkly and serious. He truly wanted to kill them now.

"No, you won't" Ren replied to him.

Gokudera was pissed and began to argue, "Why the heck woman! We'll-"

"Don't take all the fun" Ren said seriously. She also gave a killing intent eyes as well, telling them the meaning of her words.

They now got the meaning of her words.

"Kufufufufu, so that means we can give them to you haft dead right?" Mukuro said excitingly to torture them now.

Ren smirked evilly, "You may do but never forget to give us the fun too."

Each took their targets. As they stare their target, they are truly ready to kill them. Lambo's electricity coming out to his head, Yamamoto was smiling with a promising of death, Chrome smiles in promising of pain and suffering, Mukuro was chuckling in excitement of torture, Ryohei's grip was becoming stronger and glaring in full rage and Gokudera was glaring in full rage to the target.

"Once you're over, send them to the place I had written there. Hibari already took two of the targets They were in the same location and same school. You may also interrogate and smash people if needed to find them. I'll cover everything you'll do. Just be sure to bring them to us, and give them a lesson about harming Tsuna is a grave mistake for them." Ren declared to them.

No one answered, they just walked out the house, to find their targets.

* * *

In Nana's room, on the time both Ren and Hibari went out, Nana cried loudly while Reborn's anger built up. He can't believe on what he had seen. The video on how they… humiliate her. They got the video from Nana's hacking skills. Even they haven't spread worldwide, her skill still able to get that information to identify the kidnappers and those who humiliate her.

Reborn curse them, he won't let them live. No matter how they beg for mercy, they will never have one. He is a demon when something bad happened to his precious girl.

Nana keep crying until she hesitantly called out to him, "… Re… Reborn-kun"

His anger stopped for a bit, to listen to her.

"D-do you… s-still love her? … A-after… w-what happened to her… d-do y-yo-you still l-love my d-daughter?" Nana shakingly asked.

She waited his answer and he spoke.

"Yes, I still love her, Nana"

Nana's eyes wide open in shock. Reborn continued.

"I love her because after how much they did to her, she tried to fight against them. She didn't give up, she never did… and now because of what happened, she is now afraid that I won't love her anymore. I'll make her prove wrong."

"B-but you know Reborn-kun… because of them… s-she g-got pregnant." Nana said which surprised Reborn.

Reborn looked at her in wide eyes. Nana continued, "We found that out two weeks ago. She curse and hated herself. She doesn't want to carry that child. For her, it's like the child was the symbol of her humiliation… R-Reborn-kun… She aborted that child."

"WHAT!?" Reborn was really surprise. Tsuna was kind, sweet loving person. But to do such thing is very unlike her. "Why?" Reborn demanded more explanation from her.

"… Tsu-chan said that… She doesn't want to make the child live in pain and depression. No matter how much she will love the child, she can never erase the fact that the child was born due to her being… rape by those people… she doesn't want to make the child live in hatred too… So the only solution for her to pre-prevent it w-was to… abort the child… We tried to stop Tsu-chan but… W-we're too late"

Reborn stayed quiet, absorbing all the information. She care for the child and she also know the way the child will be born and raise, to prevent that, she made a grave decision and sin. Reborn's heart pained in sorrow. He can't do anything for Tsuna. Like he failed to protect her, he hated himself even more.

"… I understand… Nana"

Nana looked at him in wide eyes.

"I know what she did was too much… sinned and painful… but… she did that for the best of her child's future. Tsunayuuki-Hime is still the person I love, even if she made done that I still love her." Reborn showed his determine eyes to her.

Nana's tears became even more and used her both hands to cover her eyes. "Thank you Reborn-kun… T-thank you"

Nana was glad, glad that Reborn still accept her daughter even how much sin she had done, a sin she never wish to experience. Reborn's wrath got even more. Now that he found out what they did, what happened to her afterwards, her pain and broken… they'll never see another sun again.

* * *

Once they were truly gone, Ren went up the stairs and head back to Nana's room. When she came, Nana cries even more, Reborn was… Reborn was gripping his gun so hard that it was ready to crash. He is full of anger, no, wrath. He wanted to kill those people so badly, so bad that they never wish to be born.

Ren closed the door and began to announce them. "They all go and get the targets."

No one dare to talk, until Reborn did.

"Why did you hold me back? I am enough to crash their heads and soul to death." Reborn tried to control his voice but there was still a growl and wrath tone in it.

"Because I need you to be here, for her." Ren said straightly.

Reborn looked at her in a narrowed eyes, telling her to explain.

"Maybe there's something you can do to her, this is not an advice but an… opinion… but even I too honestly do not like my own opinion about this." Ren said honestly and sadness.

"What do you mean?" Reborn asked.

Ren went to the hitman and hand over him something. Reborn took it and surprise on the item he was given, even Nana was surprise when she had seen it.

"Ren-chan!" Nana shouted at her.

Ren looked at Nana for the second and then him. "I'm telling you, even I disagree to this but it is also the only way for her to relief herself, for her love sake. You can refuse it if you don't want to Reborn. You have a choice. Just choose wisely."

Reborn stare on the item. Even he knows how to do some loving stuff, this is something he never plan on doing to her until both of them became married. Taking her virginity.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was now heading to Nanimori High School. The committee members who were now outside the school saw the devilish coming previews school prefect. This made them tension and line up to him.

"H-Hibari-san!" The current leader of the school committee greeted in fear.

Hibari glared his eyes on the committee leader and gave him two picture of his target. The one has a blond hair and green eyes and the other one was a woman, long black hair, red lips and violet eyes. They were both wearing Nanimori uniform and high school students.

"Bring these two Herbivores to me" Hibari said in serious tone until he growled on the last sentence, "NOW"

They all shake in fear and run heading back to school, doing the orders of Hibari Kyoya, the most fearful person in whole Nanimori. Hibari waited, his right leg was impatient, his dark aura is coming out even more that almost all students in Nanimori School felt it and looked outside to see the fearful prefect.

Everyone were worried in fear, they don't know why he is here and also emitting evil aura around him. Soon the long waiting finally arrived. The two students were being carried by the committee members in both side, not letting them struggle or escape.

The two froze in the sight that was waiting for them. Wanting to run away but the two committee members were too strong for them to struggle. The leader went to Hibari and gave back the two photos.

"These are the people you were looking for Hibari-san?" the leader asked, trying to be strong in front of him.

Hibari took it back and looked closely on the photo and the two. Once it's confirm, he smirked evilly, "Good."

The smirked even made them even more terrified, even the students who were in the room and also the teachers who were also watching on the window shaken in fear. Questions were now running on the minds of all people, 'What the heck those two did to make _The Demon Prefect, Hibari Kyoya_ to look for the two?'

"Give me the boy." Hibari ordered coldly.

The two committee members who were holding the boy pushed him in front of Hibari, making him fall down in his knees. He was shaking as he slowly looked up on the fearful Hibari. He was even more terrified when he saw the full flaming of rage on his eyes.

"Herbivore" Hibari growled in anger.

The boy tried to run but his two feet were frozen in fear.

"For doing something worst when I was not around," his tonfas came out to his hand and grip it so hard in anger, "I'll bite you to death, no, I'LL KILL YOU TO DEATH!" Hibari growled in anger.

No one helped, no one stop the Hibari from hitting the helpless boy. They were all shock as what they all have seen and heard. His catchphrase, ' _I'll bite you to death_ ' became ' _I'll kill you to death_ ', that only means he was more angry than no anyone else and it will become so much worst if you walked over the line. Bloods coming out to the boy's body and mouth, but he didn't stop and continue to beat him more than anyone else, more than how he attacked the Yakuzas.

Soon, the boy fell on the ground in much pain and much blood from the beating. He can no longer stand. Bones were surely cracks and too much damage can be seen to his body. All people's eyes were widen in fear on the sight. The boy was now half conscious, and like he'll die soon. Hibari grab the collar of the boy and raise him up.

"Don't ever die just yet Herbivore, there is more than that you'll have to experience." Hibari said in serious and wrath tone. He slams the boy down the ground, not caring the crack sound of his body.

He stares on the boy for a second and turn around, heading on the other committee members. They were still frozen, unable to do anything until they got back in reality when Hibari spoke.

"Give me the girl, now." Hibari ordered in cold tone.

Those who were holding the girl were still stunned in shock, much more on the girl who heard him. Hibari glare at them and finally, they snap out and pushed the girl in front of him to the ground. The girl was shaking in fear, so much that that she peed on her skirt. Hibari didn't mind on the sight and continue to glare at her.

"Herbivore" Hibari called on the girl which made her flinch in fear.

She was slowingly crawling back but still the fear and the intense dark aura of Hibari was keeping her from running away, much more in moving. The girl asked in low voice.

"W-what d-di-did w-we d-do t-t-to m-ma-ke y-y-ou d-d-do t-this t-to us?" her tone is shaking in fear, unable to looked up to him.

Hibari glared at her even more that made her flinch in even more fear. "Because you cross the line."

There is a question running to the girl's mind. What did he mean by that? Hibari answered it, knowing her mind running.

"You made the one who I respect the most suffer and broken. Remember the crime you did a month ago?" Hibari's tone was in anger.

The girl who listen to him silently remember what he was pointing out. Yes, the time they took interest on the young man who was actually a girl and made her… this terrified her even more. The boy who was down also heard it, more fear came out to his body and mind. He wanted to run away but from his condition, he couldn't. They didn't know. The girl was one of the few people the Devil Prefect respect the most and what they did was… no escaping, they know, they will certainly die to the prefect's wrath.

"W-we're sorry, WE'RE SORRY! PLEASE HAVE MERCY, WE BEG YOU PLEASE! W-WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN, WE SWORE SO PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! WE'LL DO ANYTHING SO PLEASE FORGIVE US!" The girl beg, not wanting to die but Hibari didn't hear it, no, he don't want to hear it. His anger was too much to listen to her begging.

"Do you think that begging of yours will recover her?" Hibari with an angry and cold tone asked. This made the girl even more shake in fear and what's worse was she knew her begging was… Hibari continue to talk. "Do you think that word of yours will reverse everything?"

The grip of his tonfas became even more, much as his own blood was coming out to his hand.

"I will kill you to death… bitch"

No more words came to them. The girl's eyes were wide open as Hibari began to beat her like nothing else. He didn't care if the person he was biting was a girl. He gave even more force of beating to her than the boy. No one spoke a word to them, no one tried to stop or even call someone to help. No one tried to cross and be kill to death by Hibari, no one.

After the long beating, two of them were badly injured and damage. Bloods were coming out to their body, broken bones and even more. From the sight, they were like already dead. They are completely almost dead. Hibari wanted to kill them now but he knows he was reminded not to kill them, but he knew one thing, they'll end up dead after the other people take the next beating to them, especially the hitman.

Hibari's tonfas were covered in blood from the two of them, even his hands but didn't mind. At least his wrath was release to them but not enough. He wanted to continue beating them more but knowing how weak they are, he was disappointed. Hibari went to the frozen leader and order him.

"Clean everything here and destroy all the records the herbivores have, they won't see another day." Hibari went off, but without taking a chain he was hiding and chained their neck like dogs and drags them away from the school, not caring how people see him or their condition.

The leader understood and obeyed. The last word of Hibari made him even more fear to him. 'They won't see another day', it only means they will be dead soon.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Author's note: Do not take this serious, especially the advice that was given from Ren and Tsuna's aftermath action after that... tragedy. That was an opinion and if ever (For God's sake, No one will have that experience), please, do not use that opinion/action in real life.**

 **P.S.**

 **I made the beating satisfying for this chapter, I hope you all did... I don't even know where I got this scenario or idea.**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: RATED M!**

 **STILL RATED M!**

 **CONTAINS ADULT STUFF, BAD LANGUAGE AND MOSTLY VIOLENCE**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

In the Sawada Residence, everything was quiet. Nana took Fuuta and I-pin from their school and stay in the hotel for a while. Ren on the other hand was outside the Sawada house, two meters away from them and now standing on the top of the pole, looking out the city.

"Two are get, that **Cloud** guy sure doesn't know how to hold back… like I care to them, at least he let it live for us to also have a fun to them." Ren muttered to herself as she looks on the city.

The Sawada house right now was empty, except for the two occupants, Tsuna and Reborn. Ren also used her illusion to cover the entire house, not letting anyone interfere on the two and at the same time, protect them.

Ren also remembered Charlie, the person that the Vongola charge of protecting her. He was right now on the hospital, after Reborn beat him for not fulfilling his duty. The person didn't mind, because he knows he deserve it. He is a failure.

'I wonder if those two began talking now… I hope they do… ah' Ren's thought was cut off when she had sense something from afar. She smirk on what she had felt, 'Looks like the **Storm** start beating the child's mother just to find him, like I care.'

She continues to monitor the whole Nanimori using her wide range illusion.

* * *

Somewhere in hotel room, Nana was doing the same to her laptop where she hack on the Nanimori's street cameras, protecting them from being seen by the government officials and covering what they were doing. Behind her were both Fuuta and I-pin focusing on their homework. They knew what Nana was doing, so they decide not to trouble her.

* * *

Sawada Residence, inside, Reborn was in front of her room, standing and waiting. He was still processing to his mind how to confront her. Her crying dried out, maybe she fall asleep. Reborn didn't mind and slowly open the door, not wanting her to freak out. He saw Tsuna, sleeping and her cheeks were dried in tears. He slowly and silently went in and closed the door. He continues to stare at her before slowly going to her bed.

When he was near, he slowly sat in bed and stare at her painful expression. It truly broken his heart, seeing his love was in this state. He slowly runs his finger to her bangs, to see clearly to her face. He also slowly run his hand around her until he noticed the ring on her finger, the finger he brought on their first date. No matter how much broken she is, she still didn't let go the ring, it only indicates she still love him and wait for him. But from the things happened to her, she is now confuse and mad on herself, like she had betrayed him, betrayed Reborn, the person she loved.

Reborn was enlightened on the inside when he remembers her smile and laugh. He wanted to see them again, see her smile and laugh for him. The thing that made him falls in love to her. Reborn went closely to her face and slowly whispered to her ears.

"No matter what happened, I will always love you, Tsunayuuki-Hime" After saying that, he kissed her forehead, hoping it will ease some of her pain in her heart. It took more than minutes to break it.

Tsuna had felt the warm lips on her forehead and the voice she was longing to hear. The warm came over her body, delighted to embrace the warm. Slowly, she opened her eyes, blur at first as she slowly turn left to see the person with her. As it slowly clear, she can see a man wearing a black fedora, black suits and yellow long sleeves on the inside. She slowly recognized the man, the man she loved the most, Reborn.

"Tsunayuuki-Hime" Reborn lowly called out to her.

Tsuna's eyes were wide open, cannot believe he is beside her. She was happy to see him again and also hear his voice. But then, she remembered the traumatizing event that made her shake in fear and quickly went away but Reborn was quick to make a move. He quickly took her and hugs her. She tried to free herself, fearing in her breath and mind but he didn't care, he won't let her go.

"No matter what you do, I won't let you go Dame Tsuna" Reborn said softly with determination.

Tsuna didn't seem to hear and continue to struggle away but the man is too strong for her. It was crushing her as he pulls her in his body.

"I knew what happened, I heard it from Nana and Ren." Reborn finally said, her struggle stop. Wide eyes became wider, more fear came to her entire body and mind. She is scared, scared that he will leave her, a pathetic woman like her, a sinner like her, a dirty woman like her.

Reborn continue, "I knew what happened to you, and also after that… I heard everything Tsuna."

Tsuna was shaking, she doesn't want to hear any harsh words from him, she doesn't want to hear any rejection from him and mostly, to hear hatred from him. But instead, she felt water, water from her cheeks falling down. It wasn't hers, she slowly looked up and surprises her, Reborn was crying. He is crying like he too was broken like her.

Reborn pull her close to her and hug her tightly as much as possible. He hid his tearing eyes away from her view and talked to her ears.

"I failed to protect you, I'm sorry Tsuna. I promised, I promised to be by your side and because of my failure, you are crash and broken."

Tsuna can't believe what she was hearing. Reborn blame himself on what happened to her but she knew it was her entire fault. If she just listens to her hyper institution at that time, if only she didn't come to the last day job, she won't be like this. Tears came out to her eyes. Reborn continue to talk.

"I'm so sorry Tsuna, please forgive me, forgive me" Reborn's hug got tighter but she didn't mind.

Tsuna slowly talked to him, "N-no, thi-this isn't your fault Reborn, it's mine… If… if only I became even more careful… if only I listen to my hyper institution… Like y-you always… tell me… I wouldn't have… ngh, this is not your fault, Reborn."

Tsuna hug him back and cried even more to his shoulder. They both continue to cry, until Tsuna spoke once again and also in a broken tone.

"F-fo-forgive m-me… R-Reborn… I-"

"I forgive you Dame Tsuna… Forgive me too"

"Reborn… I-"

"I love you Tsunayuuki-Hime"

Tsuna was surprised. Light of her darkness was spreading, happiness was too much overwhelming her, as she heard that word again. No matter how sinned she had done, he still able to say that to her. Tsuna register his words to her mind and spoke.

"… E-even how much sinned I had done… you still… love me?"

"Yes. It was not your entire fault Dame Tsuna, it's not like you wish to do such thing… I'll tell you how I feel Dame Tsuna… You… You did the right thing." Reborn said it softly.

He didn't mind even if what he said was truly wrong, for her it will be a yes. The child that will soon be born won't be happy, she just saves the child's future, and even it was the harsh way of doing things and also a sin.

Tsuna on the other hand can't believe what he just said. There was no indication of lie to his words. She continue to cry on his words, somehow it had freed the feelings she feared the most. He still loves her, Reborn still love Tsunayuuki-Hime. This day made her happier, she was glad, that her love is with him and also forgiven him.

Reborn became happy, he can sense the happiness of her lover. He hated to admit it but what Ren told him was right, the only one who can cure her was him which he was happy about. Reborn run his left hand on Tsuna's back, making her calm down to her tears. Few of Reborn's tears still coming out but this time it was the tears of happiness. Seeing her to smile once again is something he can no longer wait.

Reborn pushed her away for a bit, to meet each other's eyes and both slowly close their eyes as they come slower together and then, their lips connected. Feeling both love and lips, they both enjoyed it until they broke more than a minute. Tsuna slowly smiled, Reborn also smiled. They were both glad that they are once again together in these circumstances.

"Tsuna" Reborn lowly called out to her which she looked at him with curiosity. "I will now mark you as mine."

Tsuna's eyes widen, she knew what he meant.

"Reborn… I'm already tainted." Tsuna reasoned, but

"But you no longer have a child right? It only means you are free Tsunayuuki-Hime."

Tsuna can't believe on his words. She may have killed the child but it also means she became free from the curse of her dirtiness.

"That's why I will mark you now Tsunayuuki-Hime, not all but it will now indicate you are mine. No one has a right to claim you from me, you are mine and mine alone Tsunayuuki-Hime." Reborn said as he holds her right cheek to his right hand, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Will you let me become one to you?" Reborn sincerely asked to Tsuna.

Tsuna who was still frozen soon smiled and nod, telling him yes. Reborn smiled.

"You won't regret it?" Reborn asked, making sure she is ready.

Tsuna nod once again. "Yes Reborn. I always wanted to be one with you. I hate myself that you didn't become my first Reborn, I ashamed on myself."

Reborn shook his head, "It's alright Tsuna, but remember, those bastards will pay for taking it from me. Your friends are hunting them. Ren didn't give the full details to them but they knew what happened to you through one word. They will be given them death for they had done to you."

"Everyone!?" Tsuna was surprise on what she had heard. There is something in her mind about fearing they will lose them.

Reborn who had read her mind chuckle, "No, they won't hurt or even hate you. What do you think is the reason they went out and hunt them? They care for you Tsuna, that's why they can never escape through their wrath, and so were mine."

Reborn gave an evil grin that made her shake in fear but then turn to smile. His words reassure her and nod. Reborn's evil grin disappeared and gave a small smile.

"Ready?"

Tsuna nod, "Yes Reborn. Make me yours."

Reborn gave a second of staring her eyes and soon, he took her lips, this time, wanting to go inside, to taste Tsuna even more and she approve as she opened her mouth for him. His tongue was moving around her inside, making her moan on the pleasure he's giving to her. Both soon fall down to the bed, making Tsuna on the bottom and Reborn on the top. They continue their position in kissing until soon became even more just that.

* * *

On the outside where Ren was standing, she was already bit far from the house but she can hear a loud moan from the two (most were Tsuna's). Ren was covering her ears through her headphone with a loud music but the sound can still be here to her ears, making her blush too much.

'They sure took pleasure too much for one another.' Ren said to her mind.

Ren wanting to run away and not to hear it but cannot or she is strain by doing that. If she went further, the strong illusion from the house will vanish, which will make the entire neighborhood to hear their loudness. Ren didn't want that, the main reason of her staying to her position was to make sure they both could have a time of themselves, no one ever dropping or even stopping them.

'Good thing Nana agrees to it… but…" Ren's cheeks became even more redder, like a tomato, ' **I still can't approve to this!** ' she shouted on herself.

She only just stood still and also watches the progress of the others. Hoping her attention will go away from the two.

* * *

Somewhere in Kokuyo Land, Mukuro and Chrome had dragged their targets in their territory. Instead of beating them, they are destroying their minds from their illusion. Chrome and Mukuro were laughing evilly as they see them broken, saliva coming out to their mouth and tears coming to their eyes none stop.

"Kufufufufu, this is much entertaining" Mukuro said as he made his illusion stronger and hear the man scream in horror.

The person he was torturing was a man who is around 20's and has a black hair and white eyes. He also has a muscular body but that can't stop Mukuro.

Chrome on the other hand has the young boy around 16's and wore Kokuyo uniform. He more look like a chicken than a human, has a blond hair and black eyes. Chrome was kind to anyone but to know her boss who accepted and love her became broken only because of their weaklings, she'll never forgive them. She will become a demon just for her boss.

They continue to hear their scream in horror until they stop to give them a time to relax a bit.

"Kufufufufu" Mukuro chuckle on the sight, he is enjoying this.

Chrome on the other hand still has a large dark smirk on her face, still want to hear them in terror and in pain.

"Kufufufufu, Chrome do you want to see their memories? I am kinda interested on how they did that to our precious Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro suggested as he look on the boy who is panting tiredly.

Chrome's smirk disappeared and looked at Mukuro with confused eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll keep it from them." Mukuro reassure Chrome.

Chrome just nod and slowly, they both went to them and touch their forehead and enter inside, looking at their memories. They had seen the memories but more importantly, they are surprised on something else. Both eyes were wide open, as they had seen something big on them. They both said in their minds at the same time.

'Vongola Decimo was a woman?'

Both of them can't believe they have been kept on something important to them. Mukuro finally understand about what happened when they were on the Vongola's house. Tsuna's mother, Nana knows something that she is hiding it to the others. The most people knew about her must be Reborn, the hitman and also the girl named Ren who soon found out she was Artemis, the famous hunter around the dark world of mafia. It was also a surprised that Hibari Kyoya, the Skylark must also know about it, because he became one of the people when they hold a secret meeting.

Chrome was thinking the same thing as Mukuro but even if she is bit angry on why they had kept it, she understood. It was for the safety of her boss. It was not like they both were the only one who still doesn't knew it, the others too, except the Cloud which must have found out on a different way.

Chrome grips her trident even more, angry on what they had done to her boss.

"Mukuro-sama" Chrome called out to him as she stare the panting tired target of her. She was angry, even more of wanting to kill them, destroy their mind, destroy them entirely.

Mukuro understood her anger. He too felt the same way. It was fine it has been kept for they knew the good reason why, it was understandable due to her position in the coming on the dark word.

Mukuro smirked evilly, more than enough to wish this people dead. "Now now my Chrome, never forget we are not the once who will kill them. The others want to have some fun with them too, right?" He reminds her, even so he too wished the same as her.

Chrome hates it but nod.

"Now then, let's have some more fun to them and after that, let's ask them about those circumstances." Mukuro said evilly.

Chrome understood what he means and both raised their trident, ready to make them suffer again. The two men who noticed were eyes opened, terrified to experience it once again but no one stop them. They continue to make them suffer, no one helped them, and no one can escape from the illusionist wrath.

* * *

On somewhere hotel on where Nana and the kids were staying. Little the kids know, Nana was smirking, not a good one but a scary one. Nana can see on the screen that Hibari was coming to the place they will gather as the two targets were badly injured and being dragged by the chain. Hibari seems acting like a Vindice but no one care for that.

On the other screen, she saw Ryohei, carrying the right feet of his target to his shoulder. The target was badly hurt due to the punches he had received from him. Rage was still on his face but didn't mind. The man was working as a deliverer man on the vegetable shop on the Nanimori shopping district. She even saw Ryohei crashing the shop on where he was working just to find him. Some called on the police but they were all just beat down by Ryohei.

The police soon got a called from Hibari, threaten them on doing something and they will all be beaten to death. The police in Nanimori, no, around Japan feared the Hibari family, knowing how powerful they are and how justify they are. No one ever fought or question them.

So they let Ryohei do what he want and when he found him, he gave him the most humiliation to all people. Punching him or even spreading his blood around the area. Ryohei doesn't like conflict but they had done something unforgivable to his younger brother, no one can stop him to that, not even his own little sister Kyoko.

Speaking on the girls, Kyoko and Haru called out on the phone after seeing Hibari bitten, no, kill two of the students to death and drag them away. Both were aware on Tsuna's secret after her friends and Reborn left to Italy. They were the only once who knew about her being a girl. They were shock at first but then accepted her and became even more friends. Thanks to them, she also had learned about fashion and more girls stuff. They also had promise they will keep it a secret, to anyone, even to them, to Kyoko, her brother.

Kyoko called to Nana, worried why but then Nana reassure them. Both didn't know what happened to her this past month. All they knew was she was kidnap. They tried cheering her up but no effect.

Nana also told the two that Hibari and the others were hunting the criminals who had taken their Tsu-chan away and made her like that. When she did, they didn't ask for more info. They also know they deserve it, the police were not enough pay them back. Both of them became darker once when something bad happened to their friend, mostly to their best friend Tsuna. Kyoko now call Tsuna 'Tsu-chan' while Haru still 'Tsuna-san'.

Right now, Nana has nothing to worry, everything are doing well. She also saw Gokudera interrogate the parent's target. She will usually don't agree on this kind of stuff but they all had cross the line. So she won't care what happened to them. She can cover everything, don't care even he kill them or not.

On the other screen, Yamamoto with Lambo was now giving their target a lesson. She was smiling on the fear expression they make to both of them. She was Horus, the greatest hacker and also the most cruel person. She enjoy to see people suffer, especially the people who hurt her one and only treasure, her daughter.

As she continues to watch, a phone rang on the table. She took it and answers it cheerfully. "Hello"

"It seems you were enjoying Nana." it was Ren who was on the phone.

Nana giggle and answer, "Oh yes I am. They are fun to watch, you can see it right?"

"Yeah, although there is a background music that I truly wanted not to hear."

Nana knew what she mean by that and asked in more happy and cheerful tone. "For real!? Those two?"

"Hey at first you were against and now you approve it!? I can't believe on you woman." There was an irritation tone to her voice.

Nana giggles once again and answered, "I know but… as long as my daughter is happy and won't regret it, I have no problem with that."

"Just like you Nana… I can sense the two illusionists figured it out about her."

"You mean Mukuro-kun and Chrome-chan?"

"Yeah, so what do you say?"

"The usual"

"You'll be the one to explain Nana. Reborn and Tsuna are busy, I on the other hand has something to do on my head." Ren said it in a tired tone.

"Okay, just give them a message about it."

"Sure"

That's when Ren off the call. She put down her phone to the desk and continues to watch on the screen. She can't wait to give them a beating later.

* * *

Sunset was just over and it was night time. Inside Tsuna's room, both were exhausted. They seem had overdone too much but didn't mind, they were both happy. Clothes were everywhere, the bed was also wet and both were on the bed, their body was covered in her blanket due to their nakedness. Tsuna's hair were also expose, it grew a bit longer than before. Both were smiling and hugging each other. Feeling the warm of one another.

Tsuna looked up to her lover and called out to him, "Reborn"

"Hmm?"

"Let's take a bath and cook something for dinner, I'm bit hungry." Tsuna suggested.

Reborn smiled as he opened his eyes to look at her lover who was now one to him. "Sure, shall we take a bath together?"

Tsuna smiled back, "Sure"

* * *

Next day on the afternoon, everyone came and somehow, Tsuna had somehow recovered to meet her friends. Gokudera and the others were happy to see her again and also see her fully well than yesterday. Tsuna began smiling to them which glad Hibari who was now watching from afar.

Nana called out to Mukuro and Chrome and leads them to her room and began explaining them about Tsuna's situation and how everything began. Reborn also found out about them but didn't mind, as long as they can keep it a secret until Tsuna herself reveal it to everyone.

Kyoko and Haru soon came to visit to her and so happy to see her again. Kyoko was also happy seeing his brother fully well. Lambo and I-pin were together with Fuuta who were now sharing their moments for this whole three years.

Tsuna continue to smile to her friends, so happy to see them again and they even told her how they beat them. No one dare to ask more information about what happened to her. Just knowing what those bastards done to her, it was enough which Tsuna was thankful for.

Those happy moments soon disappeared when Ren, Nana and Reborn left to see them. Hibari, Chrome and Mukuro followed them. Reborn remind them to make sure to keep their boss company before leaving which they would gladly do so. Tsuna on the other hand just pray those people would survive their torture to the most dangerous people. Tsuna still haven't seen her mother becoming angry that made her even nervous while Ren was a huntress and live in the dark world, she is sure it was also a hell, much more to Reborn? She doesn't know.

* * *

Arriving on the secret underground, the eight people were all badly injured, except the two who had lose their minds already. No one dare to even treat them. They were all chain in their neck, like dogs.

"So these are the people who dare to harm her." Reborn said evilly that all of them wide their eyes and even more scared when three adults standing in front of them.

Mukuro, Chrome and Hibari are on the wall, watching them. For this moment, both Mukuro and Hibari has no plan fighting on one another, they are more interested on how they will end to the three adult beast. Chrome was just excited on the inside how they'll suffer, on the outside, she remain emotionless.

"What do you think how we should torture, no, i mean tutor them?" Reborn asked evilly, ready to rip them apart.

"How about we cut them to pieces? Open their stomach and what so ever! That might be fun." Nana said with a smile on her face, holding a kitchen knife on her right hand which made them shake in fear.

"Heh, like you're suggesting to cook them alive" Reborn said in amusement. He never had seen her act like that which interests him a bit. He looked on the other girl on her right, "How about you Artemis?"

Ren brought something out to her hand, an attache case. When she opened it, they were all surprise on the content. There were drugs and injection tools on the inside.

"I feel like making them taste the humiliation they had done to her. There's also a mix drug within that slowly destroy brain cells." Ren said with a large smile to them. When she faced them, she gave an evil glare, grin and aura to make them shiver, "Their bodies were damage, I rather love to see their mental state damage instead."

Reborn smirk, even Nana on the suggestion. The three looked on the group who were now shaking in fear.

"I would also love to see that" Reborn amuse said. Nana nod to him.

"But after that, what should we do to them?" Nana asked in curiosity. Although she wanted one thing.

"You decide, how do you judge them from what they had done to your lover? Your decision will be our decision Reborn." Ren said with a smile as she close her case.

Reborn glare to them none stop and smirked on his decision, "How about we… destroy their existence?" Reborn suggested evilly.

Nana smiles turn to a fearful smile, loving to that decision. Ren narrowed her eyes in the promising pain to the group and nod. Reborn looked back to see their decision. Chrome just nod while both Mukuro and Hibari smirk. The three approved. Reborn looked back on the group and smirk like a demon.

"It's decided."

They all shake in fear, they want to run and escape but they can't due the chain on their neck.

"Y-you all… will be… arrested from… killing us." The man tried to act brave when he said it. It was the man who Ryohei beaten.

Nana giggles to that. "Those were easy to do, all I have to do was destroy all your records! School, government, social Medias and so forth."

"I'll just run around and burn all the paper records about you. That was an easy job for someone like me." Ren add up with a smile.

"Kufufufu, we can just destroy the memories of those who knew you the most, like your parents, siblings, and friends. Right Chrome?" Mukuro said.

Chrome nodded and add up, "Even if other people knew you, they will only think they were crazy. Think about someone asking about you to your parents but they continue to deny about not having a child with them."

"They were all easy to do, no one can fight back when I order something. They all must obey or they'll be bitten to death." Hibari said.

"After this, we just have to burn your bodies or even scattered your bodies around the place. We'll make sure not a single person can recognize your corpse. You all will be put on the grave without knowing who you were." Reborn said as he chuckle evilly.

No one can fight back. They all knew this people and can describe them one word, ' **DEMONS** '.

"Give me a drug Artemis." Reborn ordered.

Ren put down the case and opened it. She took one and injects it inside, putting them in and gives it to Reborn. Reborn slowly went closer to them as they all try to move back but the wall is already their end.

"Shall we begin?"

Reborn now smirk too much demon like as he pushing out the little liquid inside the injection. No one dare to stop.

Soon screams can be hear on the room, giving them mental damage and humiliation in front of them.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Author's note: Some might be disappointed and I'll tell you one single truth, I have no experience making Lemons. It's embarrassing but... Okay, I may had read lemons but never write one. If you want to have a lemon on this chapter, I might just suggest that... you make one in this fanfiction. I don't mind anyway.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After three days, bodies were found around outside the Nanimori. The news said the bodies were found burned, sliced and so many more, all in all, a cruel death of the group of eight people. The news spread too much, no one knows who done it, not even the police can tell. They also tried examining the burned body but it was unidentified.

Nana who was hearing the news didn't care. She just continues her normal route as a mother. She was the one who destroyed all their existence in all electronics information. She was so good to do the impossible possible. Ren was the one who destroyed the paper information. Nothing left, even an ID itself. Her with the other two mist, they destroyed the memories of their parents and close friends. Hibari didn't do much, since they found it outside in Nanimori.

Tsuna who was bit left out and asked Reborn if the news that were talking about were the kidnappers a month ago but Reborn didn't answer her. Tsuna didn't mind, she trusts her lover even those people were the real once who attacked her. She had forgiven them due to Reborn's acceptance to her, she may wish for them to live but she knows Reborn well. No matter what she does, he won't listen, especially on what they did to her. So she let it be.

* * *

Soon, Charlie returned back to Italy to face his boss. Tsuna tried to beg to her grandfather about his punishment. He didn't mind but still he needs to be punished. She only hopes he won't die or even struggle in pain as his punishment.

* * *

After a long month absent, Tsuna return back to school with Kyoko and Haru. Tsuna had decided to finish her high school life and graduate earlier than them. Thankfully, there was a program in their school that every year, top 10 graduating students on every room can take a special exam to see who can graduate earlier than this school year and it was rare for a student to acquire it. Thankfully, Tsuna with Kyoko, Haru and Hana were qualified to enter that program.

Reborn was just looking at her every time she studies. She didn't mind, Tsuna wanted to study with him more than anyone else. Tsuna also asked Gokudera to help Haru about her studies. Gokudera first protest but then obeyed because it was his boss order. Haru also protest but Tsuna didn't mind her protest, all she wants was for all of them to make sure they can all pass and get the required grade to graduate. Tsuna was also helping Kyoko, if not Tsuna, Hana help her.

The day of the program, everyone was concentrating on their exam. It was a difficult one but Tsuna was taking it easy. She knew them and all she needs to do was answer them correctly. Kyoko was doing well and so is Haru. Hana was answering them easily too, not as easy as Tsuna's.

When the result was posted, there were only five people who got the requirement score which is 95 higher. Tsuna, Hana, Kyoko and Haru were one of the five. Enma was amaze to his best friend. He cried like Tsuna was now leaving on his side. Tsuna just told him they will meet again.

Reborn was happy on Tsuna's achievement and surprised her when he gave a large heart teddy bear. Tsuna was delighted. She was happy that she was given a gift and also how cute the bear she was given. She feels so lucky to have Reborn in her life.

Everyone also celebrate on the achievement of the girls. This was also the day both Hana and Ryohei became lovers when Hana told her feelings to Ryohei which he extremely accepted. Both may deny but Gokudera was happy on Haru's achievement while Haru was so thankful to Gokudera's help. She even secretly gave him a handmade scarf but of course, Gokudera didn't know who.

* * *

Reborn's birthday finally came and all celebrate as the usual in their house. Of course everyone was happy as usual. Reborn was more happy when his lover, Tsuna is with him and smiling with him. Reborn also got the news about Bianchi, looks like she had recover and found a new lover, he wish for her happiness, even if he won't voice it out.

Tsuna cooked most of the food with her mother, Nana and Ren. They all have liked her cooking. They even said it was the cooking of an angel. Tsuna only sweat drop and found them too much exaggerating to her cooking and her mother was more better than her. Well only she believes that.

* * *

Tsuna's 21th birthday came and it was the most grand day for her. They even rented the most wonderful spot, excluding for them by the Vongola.

Nono with her father, Iemitsu came for a visit for her birthday. Of course even Nono's Guardians were there with Basil, Colonello, Lal and their new baby boy, and other Iemitsu's trustworthy men. Varia also came, well Xanxus was not much happy but he has no choice, Nono's order.

Yuni's Familia with Byakuran's also came. Dino came with Enma and the other Shimon Familia. The other ex-Arcobaleno came, Skull, Marmon or Viper, Fon and Verde. They were all already back on their original age like Reborn.

Nana was also there with Tsuna's friends and Guardians. The civilian friends were also there but they also know about them so it's fine, those are Haru, Kyoko, Hana, Kurasabe, Irie, and Spanner. Also Shamal and Bianchi with her new lover came. Kawahira was also there but hiding to everyone's sight. Only Tsuna could feel his presence but let him be.

All in all, everyone is there. Everyone celebrate her birthday. The only thing Tsuna wanted to get away was the hot spring. She was still not ready to reveal her true gender and identity but with Reborn on her side, she was safe. Nono had also meet Artemis which was Ren. Iemitsu can't believe that, for so long she came to visit to them, he only just learned she was Artemis. Ren didn't react much, Ren was even more curious on how Iemitsu will handle the truth when he found out about Nana as Horus.

Byakuran still won't let go his grudge about Reborn beating him before. This time, he made a payback as he announced everyone about his lover. Reborn didn't react much, he just pull down his fedora and smirk. Of course everyone got their attention to him, asking him who was the lucky girl. He was just smirking to them but hidden under his fedora, he was already pointing the person, Tsuna. Tsuna felt that and blushed for a bit, Nana and Ren went to her side, whispering on her ears how lucky she is.

Bianchi, Reborn's ex-lover was also curious and of course, she has no longer had a grudge to her. Whoever she is, she wishes for both of them to be happy. Tsuna who heard her wish for both of them whisper her thanks while Reborn just nod.

They again still continue to persuade Reborn to tell them who the girl is. Reborn just didn't mind them answering. He did promise not to tell anyone until Tsuna herself is ready to tell them. Tsuna find it little feel bad for them. She went out to the room, making sure no one will noticed, even Gokudera. She went on the girl's restroom and took out her phone.

At the party, Reborn still not saying anything until he heard his phone rang. He took it out from his pocket and saw the ID caller. He looked around, seeing the person who was calling wasn't around, he decide to answer it.

"Chaos" Reborn answered with a small smile. This made everyone quiet for a moment. It was unusual for the hitman to act like that.

Reborn continue to listen from the person on the phone until,

"I see… By the way, some of the people here wanted to meet you in person. Do you want to meet them?" Reborn said.

Now this makes their curiosity even more.

'The person on the phone was Reborn's lover!' Is what all people thought on their minds.

"Please come and meet us" Yuni said in scream of happiness.

"Come on, please" Colonello said too, excited to meet the mystery person.

They all continue to say it loud, loud to be heard on the phone. Reborn on the inside was laughing on their reaction.

'If only they knew the person they wanted to meet was already near and much more is the birthday girl herself. I pity them.'

Hibari from afar just smirk as well, amused on their reaction. Mukuro was chuckling in amusement. Kyoko, Haru and Chrome were laughing while Nana was clapping in happiness while Ren was just smiling as she watches them.

Reborn waited for her reply and looked at everyone, making them shut up. He then began to speak, "She said 'When the time comes and I'm ready.' Is that reply okay to all of you?"

Yuni was the most courageous one to speak up, "NO!"

Reborn listen on the phone and began speaking again, "She said, 'I heard about Mafia from Reborn. I'm still not ready to meet some people from the mafia.'"

Nono flinch to that, "You told her about mafia?"

Reborn nod.

"So, how did this girl react?" Lal asked.

Reborn just looked at her and answered, "She accepted it."

"And?" Lal asked in right eyebrow raised.

"That" Reborn ended it. No one knew what he means.

Reborn listen on the phone and talked. "Sure, Chaos."

Reborn off the call and put the phone back on his pocket and looked at them again. "Her last words, 'I'll meet you all someday and I hope you all accept me on who I am. Chaos'"

They all were quiet for a minute until they noticed Tsuna went in from the room.

"Where have you gone Tsuna?" Ren asked. She was really amused on what's happening.

Tsuna was bit taken a back and laugh nervously, "N-no where"

Tsuna then looked on everyone. They were still thinking on the last word. 'Did I do right?' Tsuna asked herself.

* * *

Soon, Vongola style of present has come and Tsuna will be the one who will give them points on the gift she will receive from them. Tsuna didn't like it but went on the ride.

Those who knew Tsuna was a girl, except Hibari, Mukuro and Reborn gave her two present. First present was the thing she will give points while the other one was a private gift. Why? The present must be girl stuff.

Reborn also made two present but a different one. He gave her a pair of glasses, teasing her about being too much smart now that needs glasses. Tsuna pouted to that and gave him 80 points to it. Reborn was fine with it, as long as she got the hidden letter on the gift and she did. She made sure no one would notice it either.

When the giving of gifts end, it was Nana who won. Nana wished for Iemitsu to visit more often at home. Well Iemitsu was fine to it but then Tsuna added that she will fire Iemitsu on his job so he can now stay by her side which Iemitsu protested. Iemitsu has no idea that Nana already knew his occupation in the mafia, that's why she understand what her daughter meant by that.

* * *

After a long party, everyone relax on the large hot spring, except for Reborn and Tsuna. They tried to find them but Nana told them they went out for a walk so they didn't mind.

* * *

Outside, both of them were walking on the quiet street of night, holding hands. They went on the park where no one was also there and sat on the empty bench.

"So what do you want to show me Reborn?" Tsuna asked to her lover.

She was now wearing her girl clothes which are long light orange skirt and light orange T-shirt. Her hair has grown even longer, now on her waist. Her necklace was still the gift Reborn gave to him. The ring was still haven't went off from her finger. Everyone notice her ring, some even told her it was a girl size but she just smile and laugh to it. She has no plan telling them her lover's name to them, not today that is.

Reborn still wear his usual once and smiled to her, "You'll see"

Tsuna continue to wait for that until she heard music. An instrumental music which is titled Love is Blue (Piano Version). As the music play, in front of them the light came out in a colorful one, showing the big fountain in front of them. Water started to fall down and also there were water flashing upward and down, like it was synchronizing and dances on the music. Tsuna was amaze on the show. Reborn was happy she liked it and watches it with her. Both hands were still holding, Tsuna wrapped her arms around Reborn's right arm as she enjoys the show.

When it ended, Reborn asked her lover, "Do you like it?"

Tsuna looked at him happily and redness on her cheek, "Yes, 1000 points Reborn, I love you."

Reborn chuckle on the sight, "I love you too Tsunayuuki-Hime"

Their lips soon connected to each other, taking the moment of their loving times.

* * *

Both lovers went back safely and Tsuna wore her normal black t-shirt and blue pants and hide her girl clothes before coming in. They first went on Nana's room with the other girls to put the girl clothes safely on her mother's bag before coming out. Reborn waiting for her outside the room. When she went out, they all went ahead to see the others, hopefully they were all finished their long hot spring.

When they went to the waiting room, they were all surprise that everyone were there and they were all seems… gloomy. Only Nono seems angry.

"What happened?" Tsuna broke the silence when she asked.

All attention went to her but then turn away, not liking to explain or look at her.

Kyoko went to her slowly. "The guys damage the whole hot spring. Lal-san and the other strong girls beat up the mens." Kyoko explained to them in a whisper which both Reborn and Tsuna could hear.

"Tsuna-san's grandfather was very angry on what they did desu." Haru added and also in a whisper way.

"Who started it?" Reborn asked, interesting on what's happening.

"No one actually knew. They just all rampage for some reason." Kyoko answered.

Tsuna could somehow understand that. They are all just… different. Chrome went to them shyly and talked.

"Bossu the damage is too much and… they also had seen the girls… hmm" Chrome blushed and can't say the word.

Both Kyoko and Haru also blushed when they remember it. Tsuna now understand and so is Reborn, but he is not interested to it. Reborn in his mind was thankful that Tsuna was keeping herself as a girl, if she didn't, he'll now give them a hell of punishment.

Tsuna can see the glowing rage in Reborn's eyes. He seems thinking the same way as her, when she imagine she was with them. It will expose her identity which is too much early for her.

Everyone never spoke a word. They seem had been scolded by Nono already and now they don't know what to do. Even the ex-arcobalenos were quiet, not that they really want to mix up with it but they did. Byakuran was still smiling but he was sweating too much, indicating he is scared. Even Hibari wasn't talking, knowing him, he fought with them to bite them to death.

She looked on the other, she can just pity them. She can see Yuni was upset with Lal, no one can blame them. She just sighs to it. She was thinking how to make the gloomy tension disappear. This is her birthday, she want them to be happy with her. So she thinks and thinks, finding a way to forget this kind of event and have fun once again until something pop out to her mind. She hopes that it will work.

Reborn noticed on what she was thinking and smirk. It's been while he had heard her sing so and he can't wait for more. He slowly steps forward and went to right to have a good view on her. He also silently gives a message to Chrome and understood. Chrome took Haru and Kyoko's hand and pulls them away.

Tsuna had noticed it and looked at Reborn in question. He just pulls down his fedora and secretly smiled to her. She smiled back, knowing the hitman had read her mind again and knows what she was about to do. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

 _We, we don't have to worry about nothing_

Slowly, all attention went to her, surprised by her voice.

 _'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something  
They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space  
Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race_

 _When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire_

 _And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn_

Everyone got amaze her powerful voice and continue to listen.

 _We don't wanna leave, no, we just gonna be right now  
And what we see, is everybody's on the floor  
Acting crazy getting loco to the lights out_

 _Music's on, I'm waking up, we stop the vibe, and we bump it up  
And it's over now, we got the love, there's no secret now, no secret now_

 _When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire_

 _And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn_

Tsuna's friends and Guardians were beginning to smile as they listen. Everyone was also begun smiling as they listen, even Xanxus.

 _When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

 _We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Burn burn burn burn_

 _We can light it up up up  
So they can put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can put it out out out_

 _When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire_

 _And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn_

 _When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire_

 _And we gonna let it burn_

When her song ended, she looked at everyone as quickly and carefully. Tsuna made sure not to miss a single one of them. They were all smiling, they all liked her singing, even Nono, her grandfather was now smiling. It was a success.

Tsuna smiled brightly to them, "There, no more gloomy atmosphere!"

"Tsunayoshi" Nono called out. He was surprise how good his grandson when comes to singing.

"Guys don't forget, today is my day, my B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y. I don't want to see everyone so gloomy and angry on my day. You may on the other day but not today!" Tsuna said as her cheek were wide like a kid in piss.

Reborn chuckle on sight, unable to hide it. He used his right hand to cover his mouth from laugh.

"R-Reborn!?" Tsuna shouted with an embarrassment on her face.

"S-sorry… j-just that… uff" Reborn continue to laugh.

Everyone found it rare for Reborn to laugh like that. It was like… not Reborn at all. Everyone soon join the laugh, even Xanxus who don't usually laugh join in. Marmon or Viper also laugh, Hibari, Mukuro, Kikyo, Zakuro and many others who were rare are laughing. Tsuna found it questionable but then laugh with them. In the end, everything was all fix and fun.

* * *

Time on Inheritance Ceremony, everyone came, even the alliance Familia. All those who knew Tsuna and her Guardians or which she prefers as friends were more than happy for them. Kyoko, Haru and Hana were also there. Unknown to Iemitsu, Nana, his wife was also there. He only found her when he saw someone taking picture without care and found her.

Tsuna didn't mind on the commotion. Tsuna love to see her own mother came for her. She was also sure Ren was around secretly to protect her and of course her lover was also there for her protection. As she got the mantle that Nono or Timoteo has handover his mantle to her. She was more like Primo. To other's eyes who knew her was the girl version of Primo.

Tsuna's Guardians and friends also swore their loyalty to her which she answered back through her vows to her Guardians. For everyone, it was the glory of Vongola to have the new successor.

Reborn was even more proud to his ex-student now lover. Seeing her on the center, being congratulate and so her smile as she thank them back. It was a good memory. His hard work as a tutor paid off.

* * *

Next day, Tsuna now start the paper works. Tsuna was also now assigning everyone about their job. She chooses Reborn as her Advisor which the hitman gladly accept. Well no one complain. Iemitsu was also being fired and will be replaced by Hibari. She has no grudge on Basil but she think Hibari was better on the job and if Basil would like, he will be Hibari's right hand, his left hand will be Kurasabe. Basil didn't argue, he was happy on the position he was assign and has he also has no plan on taking the position even if he was trained to take that position.

Gokudera was her right hand which he was so happy about it. Yamamoto was her left hand which he gladly accepts. Ryohei was assign on the Vongola's main infirmary which he still needs training to do the job fully well. As for Lambo, she asked if he will first finish his school years before doing the real work. Lambo first complain but he knew better, he was still young and his Tsuna-nii just want him to have more fun. Lambo accepted it. Chrome will be her personal messenger which she was happy to accept it. Mukuro will be her personal investigator and he didn't complain to that.

Tsuna also gave an invitation to Ren as Artemis if she would like to be allied in the Vongola. She usually decline on every invitation but now she accepted it, in one condition. She will be her personal assassin. Tsuna didn't like the word and title but accepted.

Iemitsu who heard the news came to her daughter… well maybe he still believes she is Tsunayoshi… and complains and also demand an explanation.

"I told you dad, I am now firing you as a CEDEF head and to be replaced by Hibari-san." Tsuna explained in mild tone.

Gokudera was on her right side, holding the paper works and on the other side table was Reborn, doing her own paper works to be check by her boss orders. They were both listening to the father and son- (for Gokudera) daughter- (for Reborn).

"I heard that but why are you firing me!?" Iemitsu said in angry voice.

"That's because I want you to stay with mom. I'm the boss now and that would mean it will also take me more than years to visit her again. I don't want her to be alone." Tsuna reasoned back to him.

Iemitsu understand her reason but

"By the way Dame Tsuna, you did say that your mother will now live here right? You can visit her anytime you want." Reborn said to them.

"Eh?" Iemitsu questioned, unaware of that.

Tsuna just nod, "But with a large paper works they keep bringing me, I don't know." Tsuna said weakly to Reborn.

"W-wait a minute… did you say Nana will live here!?" Iemitsu question in disbelief.

Tsuna was confused and looked on Gokudera for explanation.

"The Pineapple Woman came to the CEDEF office and was about to tell the message when your father run away from her Juudaime." Gokudera explained.

Tsuna now understand. If he would run away from her, she can never tell the message she had given to her. Tsuna looked back to her father.

"Ehem, well Kaasan is now in the first district, preparing her new home with my friends Kyoko and Haru, Kaasan was also with Hibari and Yamamoto as body guards for them and Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo were there to help them too. Why don't you go there now? Kaasan was the one who suggested to live here." Tsuna said.

After hearing the whole words, Iemitsu began running, heading to the destination. Silence came to the room until Tsuna asked the two.

"Did Tosan know which location they are in first district?"

Gokudera shook his head, telling no.

Reborn just hum to that, "Leave him be Dame Tsuna."

Tsuna just nod on Reborn's cold attitude but she knew better. He was laughing on the inside of the sight of Iemitsu. Tsuna just focus back on her first day work which will be the hell in her future, the paper works.

* * *

First district in Italy near the Vongola mansion, Nana was so happy how beautiful their new home was. They all just finished their moving and I-pin with Yamamoto just came back with their groceries and began to eat inside. Hibari was far from the group as he eats his food. They didn't mind about that.

It was quiet and peaceful until it was broken by a large noise of the door. Hibari took out his tonfas and saw it was just Iemitsu. Iemitsu seems tired, it took him more than two hours just to find the right house. Nana laughs on the sight. They soon went somewhere room where both can be alone.

Iemitsu was bit nervous until he began to talk, "Nana"

"Yes?" she asked happily.

"W-why did you decide to… live here?"

"To frequently visit my daughter, what else?" she said it rudely, not liking how he talks.

Iemitsu was surprised on her, "Wait? Daughter?"

Nana gave him a weak smile and nod. "I finally realize Iemitsu… I gave her too much pain for that whole… eight years… I need to repay her back… she was too kind… like our Tsunayoshi."

Iemitsu was enlighten and began to smile. He too had forgotten it was his daughter, not his son. He decides to repay his daughter too. But then he remembered the main reason he came here and began asking.

"B-but are you sure you would like to live here? I mean he-here is"

"The main country of Mafia" Nana said with a smile which surprised Iemitsu, "Right?" she giggle in the end.

Iemitsu can't believe it, she knew… Nana knew about Mafia.

"Then" Iemitsu was about to ask if she also know his true occupation and work but was answered when Nana nod again.

"Yes, I knew about your work, CEDEF Leader."

Iemitsu was beyond surprise she did. He grips his right hand and lowers his head, hiding his embarrassment to his wife for so many years.

"D-did… Tsu-chan… told you about me?" Iemitsu asked, wanting to know how she found out.

Nana shook her head but the smile was still on her face. "No I didn't. No one told me anything, even Reborn-kun."

"T-then how did you" before he could say more, she answered.

"From Horus, the best informant broker." She giggles again

Iemitsu was again surprised. From the famous Horus? He found about this person when that person with the famous hunter Artemis helped to find the missing Decimo when she was kidnapped but he unable to thank them, can't tell how because no one had ever seen both of them personally.

"How did you know him?" Iemitsu immediately ask.

"How about telling me about you first before I answer you Iemitsu. Plan explaining me why you kept it from me for so long?" Nana demanded, although she already knew it.

She wanted him to say it to himself, and finally he did. Iemitsu told everything, his job, mafia stuff and so forth. Nana continues to listen until he finished.

"I see" Nana was now glad he finally did.

She looked to her husband, still embarrass on everything happened. She continue to smile until she was now who began to talk.

"Now let me tell you about me, the secret I had hidden from you too before we first met."

Slowly, Iemitsu's head rise, shock and confuse on what secret she's holding that she never told to him before. Nana took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Before we met, I too am one of the people of this dark world, the world of Mafia. I am not allied with either Familia and I work on the dark with my friends, although now only the two of us are alive and also left."

She trailed off for a bit but Iemitsu was shock. Cannot believe she too had become involve in the mafia.

"I sell information, it can be neither important or not, I didn't care. I sold it in a high price. I am also the best of the best when comes to hacking which people gave me a title _Eye of the World Informant_. Now, do you know who I am now?"

She asked teasingly. Iemitsu knows that title and only one person who have that title. The most dangerous in mafia who can hack to any electronics with or without connections.

"H-Horus!?" He asked in disbelief.

Nana became even more happier and nod.

"I already know about you when we first met but didn't mind until I never knew I have fallen for you. So you know the rest right? I was waiting for you to tell me about you but you never did but I understand why. That is also why I did not tell you everything about me."

Iemitsu can't believe it, the famous hacker was his wife. Nana's smile became weak.

"You know Iemitsu," It got Iemitsu's attention back and continues to speak, "When I got pregnant, I promise myself that I will take care of them… So I quit on my hacking job and be like a normal mother. Artemis, the famous hunter was happy for me. You also know her, it was Ren-chan."

"Oh yeah, I was surprised when she introduce herself as Artemis. She protected you."

Nana nod. "Yes. She was the one who keep me safe when I was pregnant and you were not with me. She really cares for me and I am thankful for her… she was the one who suggest to leave the dark world and I did accept it gladly. Now, that I have told you everything, you can no longer keep me from the dark."

Nana said happily on the last sentence which he sweat drop on the sight.

"Oh, I also became Tsu-chan's personal hacker under Mukuro-kun. If there is something she wanted me to investigate, just tell me!"

"N-no you can't Nana, what if people target you if they knew about you?" Iemitsu eagerly don't want her to return back on the dark side.

"I am the Decima's mother Iemitsu, do you think they won't target me?" Nana asked seriously.

Iemitsu was taken back. She has a point. No matter what she can still be targeted.

"That is why Tsu-chan wanted you to resign dear."

Iemitsu was now realizing too. He needs to resign, to be with his wife and also protect her from her job as becoming her personal hacker. Iemitsu found it really funny. His own daughter must have thinking about this thoughtfully. Nana smiled on the sight when he finally realizes her own daughter's plan. Iemitsu hug his wife tightly.

"I promise Nana, I'll protect you, no matter what… even our daughter." Iemitsu swore to himself and so to her.

Nana hugs him back and few tears came out to her eyes, and nod as she burred her head to his neck. Feeling the warm of her husband.

 **I do not own the following:  
** **Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
** **Song: Ellie Goulding - Burn  
** **Love is Blue (Piano Version)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Three years ever since the inheritance ceremony. Many things had change.

Tsuna uses her rough voice, indicating she is a boy. She found it thankful on her hard work as she train her voice, making sure no one will figure it out until the time comes. She also began calling her friends in their first names. She always wears her male formal clothes in every meeting on other familia. Her hard work paid as the Vongola returned the way it should be, a vigilance group and more powerful than any familias.

Through her judgment, she neither destroys other familia nor keeps them. She was also cautious when it comes to accepting alliance. She will research them in neither her mother's hacking skills nor Ren's sneaking skills to gather information from them. Other familia sometimes see the Vongola as a second of Vindicare due to them giving punishment on those who had caught working with illegal things.

The world of mafia right now was slowingly turning to the light side. That might be a great result but from her, it was haft yes, haft no. Yes because it was turning great and No because her paper works were dramatically increasing which resulted her staying on her office whole day, in also seems malnourished to her tiredness.

* * *

On her office, she was now struggling on some papers, her hands were tired and already shaking but she won't stop. There were also eye bags under her eyes and her hair is a whole mess. She looked around her table and there are still a never ending paper works. She feel cursing herself on taking the boss position. She looked around and no one was there, not even her lover Reborn. That's when she remember something about her.

'I send him to a mission right? … ahh Reborn come back soon.'

She wined on her mind. It was quiet as she now plans to take a quick break. She put down her pen on the desk and leaned her back on the chair. She looked up and closes her eyes, relaxing her whole mind and body until and strong 'Thumb' came to the room that made her snap and almost jump up and surprised, it was her father.

"Hello my little Tuna!" Iemitsu greeted so happily.

Tsuna just frown on his coming but she never expects him to come alone. Timoteo, the previews boss Nono came in his wheel chair with Ren pushing it with Nana. The four of them came to visit her.

"How are you Tsu-chan!" Nana happily greeted as she went to her daughter and hug her.

Ren just smiled on the sight and closed the door, preventing the other people from the outside to hear the conversation. She went back to Timoteo and pushed the wheel chair heading to her and Iemitsu followed. Nana right now was scolding her daughter about how she overworks herself. Tsuna was sweat dropping, unable to fight back.

"Hohohoho, calm down Nana, but you know Tsunayuuki, you shouldn't overwork yourself you know." Timoteo said to her granddaughter.

Timoteo after his position was over and also Iemitsu's retirement, he was soon confronted by Iemitsu on their situation, especially his and Nana's child. It was a big surprise for him that it was Tsunayuuki-Hime who survived on the twins and not Tsunayoshi. He was enraged at first. If he had known the last candidate was a girl, he will do something to prevent her from becoming involved in the mafia. But soon he understood the reason. Timoteo also confronted Nana to tell her how disappointing he was on her mistake but forgave her. Timoteo also showed his love to his granddaughter, making up on all the lose he had done as for her he really didn't have to.

"I-I know grandpa, sorry but I just can't help myself." Tsuna reasoned, although she still knows it's her fault.

"You never change Tsuna. If I remember correctly with Tsunayoshi, you were also like that. Working hard for your brother." Ren said as she remembers the past kids who were always together and play together, not leaving each other side.

Tsuna found it funny thinking back on her childhood and also one of her precious memories with her brother.

Iemitsu looked around on the paper works and paled on how much they are. "They are all sure many. Almost everything is damage bills."

"Ye-yeah. I keep scolding them but still… sigh" Tsuna just can't do it.

She usually scolds them first as a warning but when it was too much, they all found her scary. They will obey for a month and start doing it again. Like a child cycle. Although, she can now control her Guardians or friends, especially both Mukuro and Hibari when they are fighting together.

"I think I can understand that." Timoteo said smiling, remembering his own experience with his Guardians.

Tsuna just laugh brokenly. Nana soon claps her hands, taking everyone's attention to her.

"So Tsu-chan, we came here with a reason by the way." Nana announced.

Tsuna looked at her mother in question, "About what Kaasan?"

"For your future partner!" Iemitsu said, making Tsuna surprised for a bit.

"That's right Tsunayuuki. You are already old enough. You should choose a husband now." Timoteo said to her.

"But remember, you also have to reveal about yourself to the world." Ren added, making a reminder to her. She still hasn't said anything about herself to them.

"But that man shouldn't be any bastard man who just after your position my Tuna!" Iemitsu said in firm. "That man has to be strong, kind and love you with all his heart. Not even betraying you or leaving you. That man has to be a perfect one like you, smart, fighter and talented one."

'Which part of me is talented?' Tsuna question herself. She may be in singing but she only sees that as part of herself, not talent.

"Tsunayuuki, me and Iemitsu were planning of finding a man for you to be your husband. We came here to get your permission." Timoteo said happily and seriously.

"Eh?" is only Tsuna said.

A matter of second of silence, they heard laughter. Both Nana and Ren were laughing. Timoteo and Iemitsu were about to ask them what so funny until Tsuna spoke.

"A-about that…" Tsuna said a bit in embarrassment. Her face was blushing, "I-I a-already have… someone I… love." She admitted.

Both men were surprised. Tsunayuuki-Hime has already fallen in love!

Nana then spoke, "Not just that, they are now dating!"

"And both of them are already chained together… if you know what I mean." Ren added.

Both men looked at the female boss who was blushing. Both men scream through the room, thankfully it was soundproof.

"Who was it!?" Iemitsu asked as he grabs both Tsuna's shoulder, demanding for an answer.

"W-well…" Tsuna was having a hard time to tell his name, especially to Iemitsu.

"Dear" Nana pulls her husband away for a bit. "We all fully know him well. His name begins in 'R'!"

Both men began thinking, a man name starts with 'R'.

They seems having a hard time when Ren sigh and gave them another clue. "The name ends in 'N'."

They still thinking, can't find the name until Tsuna finally spoke the name.

"Reborn"

Little by little, both men's eyes widen in shock as for the girls, they just giggle on their reaction.

"Reborn!? I can't believe it!" Timoteo said in shock, not even expecting him of all people.

Iemitsu on the other hand can't believe it. His mouth is like a fish, opening and closing.

"Let's see, how many years you two were again?" Nana asked herself, counting on her finger.

Ren was also thinking, "If what Nana told me, you two became together on your middle high school days so… 17 and you are now 24 so that means…"

"S-seven years!" Iemitsu said loudly and still in shock.

Tsuna just smiled as her face is still Red. Within her business clothes, her necklace was still there. She won't even let it off even for a day.

Nana then spoke, "So Tsu-chan, had he propose to you for your wedding?"

Tsuna shook her head, "N-no, not yet."

"Huh? Why?" Nana said in confused.

Tsuna too also didn't know but also didn't mind. She'll continue to wait. On the other hand, Ren seems knew.

"Maybe he's still waiting."

"Waiting? Of what?" Nana question to her.

"Remember Tsuna's 21th birthday, about you calling on Reborn's phone?" Ren said. This made them all remember it.

"I remember… sigh, so he was waiting for me to reveal myself to everyone huh." Tsuna tiredly said to herself. She was thinking how idiot she is to forgot about her own plan of revealing herself to the others.

"Why don't you do it now? We can still do it." Timoteo suggested, excited on the inside of the coming grandchildren from both couples.

"W-Wait a minute Nono! I still haven't agreed to him to be my own Son-in-Law!" Iemitsu protested. "Where is he? I demand an explanation."

"A-about that… he went on a mission so he was already out more than an hour." Tsuna said with a hidden sad tone to his voice.

Ren on the other hand heard her sad voice and eyes that she gave a small smile, "No wonder your feeling lonely."

Tsuna low her head and nod. Looks like they finally found how much she loved him. Iemitsu still wanted to protest but seeing his daughter sad is something he will never let it happened.

Timoteo spoke to Iemitsu, "Do you still not approve him Iemitsu?"

"… No, I don't" Iemitsu sounded defeat.

Nana became even more cheerful and Ren gave a smile of gladness. Tsuna was more happy on the inside. That makes both of her parents approve him.

'Good thing I'm recording this whole conversation.' Nana gladly said to her mind. Inside to her pocket was a recorder, recording the beginning of the conversation.

No one noticed it except Ren who was just happy for her at the same time scared on what she was planning to do on the recorded conversation.

'Maybe I should ready my blackmail against her… just in case' Ren took note on herself when she said it.

* * *

Night came and Tsuna was in her room with Reborn who finished his work too early than normal time should be. He also heard the conversation from Nana who recorded it and he was so happy that Tsuna choose her. He smirks when he saw Tsuna writing on her secret diary.

"Seems busy Dame Tsuna" He said in teased.

Tsuna looked at him in serious face, "Shut up, I'm writing so let me focus."

Tsuna went back to work as Reborn found it funny for her to do it seriously. Reborn looked closely on planning to watch her. Soon when it was too much late, they both went to bed. Reborn closed the lamp near to him, making the room all dark and went to his position, near to her lover.

Tsuna was happy that Reborn is with her in this night. There are actually some missions that Reborn took that makes him unable to get home at night, which she found it now terrible and unable to sleep. Tsuna loved Reborn too much to be that way. Before they can truly enter to their slumber, Tsuna start to ask questions.

"Reborn, where were your parents?" Tsuna asked in wonder. Never in her life had Reborn mentioned about his own parents.

Reborn was quiet as he looked down on her lover then answered. "They were massacred Dame Tsuna."

"Oh… sorry" Tsuna now feel bad. She never knew.

Reborn smiled and decided to tell his story about him. "They were killed when I was four years old, not just also our neighboring friends. They killed them without mercy and my mother hid me to be safe. She was the last person I had seen be killed by him."

Tsuna was silence as she listens to Reborn's story.

"I remembered that man, his face, body, everything. I swore revenge on him, for taking away my family and my friends so I did and live alone on the streets, to find him."

Reborn trailed off for s second before continuing.

"While I walk around, I had witness a murdering. That person shattered them like it was nothing, quick and also synchronizes to the darkness. I was amaze, even I see people being killed, my eyes can't take off to that person. The way that person moves too fascinating. I continue to watch that person until I mistakenly hit the rock, indicating my presence. That person didn't even try to find me and left but I know, that person knows where I am hiding and let me live. So I decide to look for that person. Something tells me that person will help me for my revenge against that man."

Tsuna looked up to her lover. "Did you found that person?" Tsuna curiosity asked.

Reborn nod. "Yeah. That person was a woman. Her name was known as _Mysteria Night_ , the strongest and devilish killer on the underground world. She takes job that interest her, not because of money itself. When I found her, I asked her to train me."

"You did?" Tsuna asked in bit surprised.

Reborn smiled on the sight. "She gave me a test which is for me to survive on the snowing island. It took me two years and three months for her to come back and still showed her I am serious. Next she throws me on the island forest and told me to come back here. Because of those test she gave me, I unnoticed myself that something was growing up to me, my Instinct. That too was her goal for me to achieve on those tests and soon train me for real… She became a mother figure to me too."

Tsuna became happy, knowing his harsh life, someone who is very strong have raised Reborn… wait, if that person raised Reborn… that would mean.

Reborn who can read her mind spoke, "Yes, I got my sadistic tutoring from her. You should be thankful Dame Tsuna, her training was far more worst than mine. For her, she would call it a mild training."

Tsuna paled. She can't imagine that woman at all. Reborn just chuckle to that.

"Then where is she now?" Tsuna asked this time.

Reborn just stared at her and closed his eyes, "Let's go out and meet her then Dame Tsuna. Your plan."

Tsuna began thinking and embraced Reborn. "Tomorrow. I'll try finishing many paper works as soon as possible so we can have time for the rest of that time."

"Sure." Is all Reborn said. Reborn used his left arms to embrace her back and his right arm was on his head.

Tsuna could somehow guess where Reborn's trainer and mother figure be but didn't voice it out. She just closed her eyes, wanting to sleep in his warm.

"Good night Reborn"

"Sweet dreams Tsunayuuki-Hime"

* * *

Next day, somehow, Tsuna able to finish all the paper work before lunch came. She ate with everyone in the dining room and of course, the trouble her Guardians made still hasn't disappeared from sight. Soon after the lunch, she told them she'll leave with Reborn about a certain matter. She assigns everyone who doesn't have a work for this day. Hayato will be in her place for a moment, Yamamoto will be helping him, Lambo focusing on his homework and Ryohei patrolling the area with Hibari. Mukuro and Chrome were on the certain mission and will be back in next two days so everything was settled. Normally, they will demand someone or even one Guardian to accompany her but it was Reborn, powerful and stronger than them, so no worries.

With Tsuna's private car, they left the mansion, only the two of them. Reborn was driving the car as Tsuna was looking outside, seeing the people out there and somehow feeling jealous on their lives. Reborn found it funny and plan to speed their way on their destination, so he can have more time with her.

* * *

They soon arrived on their destination it was a mountain cliff and on the edge was a gravestone. Tsuna knew it. Reborn brought flowers before coming here, putting it in front of the gravestone. There were no writings, only a plain stone.

"My teacher died in illness. No matter how powerful you may be or how skillful you maybe… illness is something that is hard to defeat… she died when I was 23 years old." Reborn said as he sat on the ground.

Tsuna went beside him and also sat beside him, staring the plain gravestone.

"I was really grateful to her Dame Tsuna, without her, my revenge will never succeed. I able to kill him in my hands and I also took his title, the World's Best Hitman." Reborn said it proudly as he look on the gravestone.

Tsuna smiled to that. "I guess you owe her too much huh"

Reborn nod, "I did… on her final breath, she told me something really weird."

"Weird?" Tsuna asked as she looked on Reborn who is serious on the topic.

"… 'You will have a cursing fate but I am betting our next generation to save you.'… Confusing, right?"

Tsuna nod, "But somehow… I feel like I knew the meaning."

"Same for me. It's like she have known… the Arcobaleno Curse and also… the next generation… she means you." Reborn said and then looked on Tsuna.

Tsuna was bit surprised, "M-me?"

"You became my student, so she means you Dame Tsuna" Reborn said with a tease.

Tsuna blushed slightly and look back on the gravestone. Thinking back, it might be true. It's like this teacher of Reborn known about the future and she said something about 'betting' too. Looks like her bet won it and that generation became Tsunayuuki-Hime. She was happy, that somehow, even the two of them haven't met personally, this person had trusted her, trusted her to Reborn and the other Arcobalenos to be saved.

Reborn can sense her happiness and looked back on the gravestone as well. The main purpose of them coming here was for Tsuna to meet her at the same time ask her if she'll accept her as his. After their short chatting, it seems the answer was already there.

Tsuna smiled as she looked on the sky, "Looks like she had accepted me even before this happened Reborn."

Reborn just nod as he pulls down his fedora, to hide a certain emotion, happiness and pain. Tsuna sensing that, she kneels down and hugs him, comforting her lover, knowing him who always hid his own emotion no matter what. In silence, Reborn's tears came out, not voicing out the pain of his lose loving teacher. Tsuna remain by his side, not letting go, only giving warm and comfort.

* * *

After Reborn's release of pain, he was now recovered and now both of them were standing in front of the grave, ready to leave.

"We're leaving" is all Reborn said.

Tsuna keep quiet until she spoke to her lover, "When was the last time I saw you cry?" she said in teasing.

Reborn narrowed his eyes to his lover, "Say that to anyone I'll punish you." There's an irritation voice.

Tsuna giggle, didn't mind the threatening tone of the hitman but nod. Tsuna was kind of selfish when it comes to Reborn. All those emotions that the hitman show to her, she will keep it herself and herself alone.

Reborn pull down a bit of his fedora down and nod before he turn around and so is Tsuna. They both walked away, heading back to their vehicle just down the mountain. They were until Reborn heard a familiar voice, a voice he can never forget through his entire life.

 _Such arrogant student as always, Reborn._

Reborn turn around and saw nothing, just a gravestone near on the cliff and clear day can only be seen. Tsuna found it questioning, like Reborn was searching for something.

"What's wrong Reborn?" Tsuna question, worried to her lover.

Reborn keep looking around. When he found nothing, he sighs and looked to his lover. "Nothing Dame Tsuna, just that… I have a feeling I have heard her voice."

"Her voice?"

"Sensei's voice… heh, oh well."

Reborn carry Tsuna in the bride way, making her surprise and yelp on the sudden move Reborn did. Reborn just smirk and run heading down. Reborn has a feeling right now, they were being watched, someone he knew and watching them in happiness. There was someone standing on the grave, a transparent body and a female wearing white dress with a smile on her lips. She was standing there for a minute and then disappeared on the sight.

Deep down the hitman, he had answered the voice he had heard.

 _I'll say the same to your wildness, Sensei._

* * *

After their visit, Tsuna wore her girl clothes and they took the rest of the time having a good time of one another. They went on their short date as they go to best attractions in Italy. It was just too bad that they only have a short time to have some time together but it was worthy.

* * *

Tsuna soon got an invitation of a party from Giglio Nero Familia, Yuni's Familia. They will be holding a party to celebrate their own United Day. They had that tradition every once a year, inviting their comrade/allied Familia to celebrate with them. As she read the invitation, Kyoko and Haru came to visit to her office with a basket of cookies and tray of teas.

Kyoko and Haru became part of the Vongola's sideline members, just like Nana. They were both protected under Ryohei and Gokudera's subordinates. Now that she thinks about it, Haru and Gokudera's relationship were growing. They both still haven't noticed it but the longer they argue, the closer the two get.

Tsuna find it fun when they visit and also told them about the party that Yuni will be holding soon. Kyoko and Haru volunteer themselves to make the best clothes that Tsuna will wear and that she appreciate it. Tsuna also got an idea about something, which she share it to the other two and accepted it.

Tsuna called out Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari and Reborn about the invitation and announced them that everyone will come, including the Varia and the ex-Arcobaleno. Reborn found it weird at first but then smirked. It seems he finally got an idea what she was planning to do.

Everything was going well, but something will happen that no one will ever expect, no one expected it.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tsuna on her free hours were now being measured by Nana and Ren for the upcoming party. Kyoko will be her designer. In Kyoko's normal life, she was now a fashion designer in Italy with Haru. Both became quite famous. Reborn and Mukuro were not far from them, watching the girls doing their jobs to Tsuna.

"Kufufufufu, the princess will surely take everyone's attention on the upcoming party." Mukuro stated, he was excited to see everyone's reaction when they found out the truth about her.

Reborn just chuckle as he agrees to him. Tsuna just gave a wary smile.

"I'm nervous" said Tsuna.

"Don't worry Tsu-chan, everything will be alright!" Nana encouraged her daughter.

"Now that I think about it, Tsunayuuki-Hime-chan, why were you given by that name?" Mukuro asked in curiosity.

"Oh that…" Tsuna looked to her mother and Nana just smile to her. Tsuna looked back to Mukuro and began to explain, "You know how Tosan loves Tuna or something right? Well my mom here loves the myth story about Yuuki-Onna and so they both combined it together and became Tsunayuuki. They add Hime in the end because Tosan keeps telling me that I'll become like a princess or something."

Tsuna blushed when she mention about the Hime part. Reborn found it true, for him, she became like a princess while he is a vampire who reside the darkness. A Vampire fall in loved to a mortal.

"The name fits you perfectly Tsu-chan!" Kyoko said while smiling.

"Tsuna-san was so gorgeous!" Haru commented next.

Tsuna gave them a smile too, "Thank you Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan"

Ren stayed quiet as she work on her.

* * *

Lunch came and everyone was eating on the dining room. All Guardians as always eat their food in… not a peaceful way.

"Stupid Cow come back here!" Hayato yelled to the 15 years old Lambo who was now running away from him carrying his 10 years bazooka.

"J-just what did I do wrong again Stupidera!" Lambo yelled as he was running on the chasing Storm Guardian.

Kyoya was ready to smack on the two from being noisy. Mukuro just chuckle on sight, Chrome was still eating peacefully, Takeshi was laughing on the two and Ryohei was now shouting 'EXTREME' on the two. Tsuna was sweat dropping on her sits, doesn't know what to do on both of them. It only began because of Lambo showing his 10 year bazooka and suggesting on the testing subject which Hayato refuse him to do. Reborn was just staring on his lover, sighing as disappointment to unable to control her own Guardians.

Tsuna unable to hold, she stood up and slam the table with her fist and spoke in her man voice. "Stop it you two!"

It was too late. Hayato caught Lambo as he jump down on him and Lambo accidentally trigger his own 10 year bazooka. Everyone was surprised on the accident target who was now smoking pink all over on that person. That person was Tsuna herself.

Reborn was curious on the inside what will Tsuna looked like on her 34 years old. They all waited until it was becoming clearer to them. Little by little, Ryohei, Takeshi, Hayato and Lambo's eyes widen as they can clearly see their boss. Their boss was wearing her long white skirt and orange blouse. She was wearing her girl clothes. Her hair was also long, same as her current self length and she was even more feminine than now but something seems have a problem, her eyes, were like… blank. She blinks to them as she was surprised on where she was.

Silence continues to spread. Kyoya, Mukuro and Chrome can't hide their redness, they have seen how beautiful she was, Reborn was same to the other three, can't believe it either. No one spoke a word until a scream from the four finally came out.

"EHHHHHHHHH!?"

"W-what?" Tsuna was startled on their reaction. Her voice was also become feminine too.

"J-Juudaime!?" Hayato asked in surprised as he stood up and step backwards.

Lambo was frozen in shock, Ryohei's voice seems lose while Takeshi was shaking in shock. Tsuna looked at everyone carefully until,

"How did everyone became young?" Tsuna asked in curiosity, it broke when she saw Reborn.

Her eyes widen in surprised and soon the blankness were disappearing and turning to normal brown eyes. Reborn noticed it too, why?

"R-Reborn?" She asked, unable to stop her tears that started to drop.

This made Kyoya snaps out from her redness and so the others. Tsuna can't believe she was seeing him again. Wanting to know how, she found her answer on Lambo's hand, the 10 year bazooka. She gave a sad smile when she looked on the item.

"I-I see… just 5 minutes huh" Tsuna said in low voice while crying.

She looked on Reborn and unable to control herself, she run and embraced him. This also surprised everyone. Tsuna continue to cry in his lap.

"Reborn" She called in low voice.

Reborn was confused but one thing can only occur his mind, something happened to him.

She slowly looked up and gave a sad smile, "Reborn, beware"

"Tsuna" Reborn called out as he raised his right hand, touching her right cheek and wiping her tears.

"The Roderig Familia, Reborn" Tsuna said and slowly she rise up and give a kiss.

Everyone blushed as they had seen the scene and not long enough, she was once again been covered by pink smoke that broke the two's kiss. Reborn can feel her changing weight, only means their Tsuna was coming back and so it did when the pink smoke was out. She was surprised, like she had discovered something she never liked.

Reborn understanding that embraced her. She returned it back. They stay like that until Tsuna broke out and looked on everyone. Ryohei, Takeshi, Hayato and Lambo were confused, while Mukuro and Chrome just smile for the two and Hibari was silent.

"Maybe it's time to explain everything" She said in small smile.

* * *

For long explanation, they understood on her office. They didn't mind about it, they understood the reason and so it's origin. They can't believe actually about it. She also told them she will reveal it sooner but it happened too be early because of that incident. The relationships between her Guardians and friends have grown even more stronger.

Hayato was just upset that he of all people didn't noticed, telling about being a right hand but not noticing anything about his boss. Well Tsuna and Takeshi were cheering up for him. Lambo declared he will call her Tsuna-nee because she is his big sister and Ryohei declared himself on the EXTREME to protect his little sister from any harm. Tsuna was very thankful for them. She also reveals her love life which is Reborn that made them even more surprised. Reborn just smirk to them and warn them.

"If anything happened to my girl, you all will be punished."

Of course, they were all scared from the hitman's wrath and nod multiple times, making sure they will protect their boss from anything. Tsuna scolded her own lover about scaring them but he wasn't listening at all

* * *

Later after their long talk and everyone left on the office except the two, Reborn asked Tsuna about her travel in from the future.

"It wasn't like I had expected Reborn." Tsuna began explaining to Reborn. "When I got there, I was on the white room. I even saw myself me being with another guy in the photos which surprised me even more. But you know, I can tell I'm not really happy at all when I was taken. I'm smiling but there is sadness, no, it was empty."

Reborn narrowed his eyes from his memories about his encounter to Tsuna's futureself. She was right, when she arrived here, her eyes were blank at first until she looked at him.

"I can tell when your future-self arrived Dame Tsuna." Reborn said as he pulls down his fedora, covering his eyes.

Tsuna remain quiet until she continued, "Someone came to my room, it was Chrome. She explained to me what happened. I married another Familia heir from Tosan's choice and so we did. I didn't asked the name and also she… she told me you died before… we… nghh"

Tsuna seems can't take the truth. Reborn stood up from his sit and went to Tsuna. Reborn pull her up, making him sit on her chair and letting Tsuna sit on his lap. Tsuna was surprised at first but didn't mind, she just laid her head to his shoulder as she was holding his hand.

"Your future-self told me to beware about the future… did she told you more details like how and when?" Reborn asked his lover.

Tsuna shook her head, "She didn't, well she was about to but… run out of time."

"I see…" Reborn just said.

Silence came to the two and Tsuna asked,

"Did my future-self tell you something?"

Reborn nod, "She said something about Roderig Familia. Shall I investigate about them?"

Tsuna tight her grip to his arm and closed her eyes. She nods as approving it. Reborn closed his eyes and stay like that for a while.

* * *

After their bonding, Tsuna ordered Mukuro and Ren to secretly investigate about them and also asked her mother for help. She want to change the future, she won't let her Reborn die. As the investigation proceeds, so is the coming party to come.

Hayato could see his boss worried and finally began to speak, "Juudaime, don't worry too much, I'm sure that Pineapple Head, Ren-san and Sawada-san will able to get the information need to prevent that from happening."

Tsuna looked on her right hand and smiled. He was trying to reassure him. The once who were doing the jobs were the experts, with the three working together, nothing is impossible.

"Thanks Hayato"

"No problem Juudaime, if there is something you need just call me, I'll be there for you." Hayato said happily to her, seeing her happy makes him happy.

Tsuna was really glad to have him as her Guardian and friend. "Well, I'm just glad I can now talk to you guys in my real voice, I'll tell you its very exhausting."

Hayato chuckle for a bit, "Well, no wonder you don't laugh either. I am so worried back then Juudaime."

"Sorry, I'll keep it up now." Tsuna said with a wink on her eyes.

Hayato blushed for a bit but then smiled, "No need Juudaime, we understand. Beside, you need to keep it up on that male voice Juudaime, especially on those meetings to other familias."

"Sigh, that's true." Tsuna said in a small smile. Tsuna made a small thinking until she remembered something, "Hayato can you tell me the entire schedule I have today and the next?"

Hayato smiled, "Yes Juudaime!"

Tsuna just smile and took note as she listen to her right hand.

* * *

Later, Tsuna went to her garden to see some of the flowers. She then saw Chrome with Yamamoto. Both of them saw her and greet her with a smile.

"Yo Tsuna" Takeshi wave with a big smile. Chrome just smiled shyly.

Tsuna smiled back and went to them. "Hi Takeshi, Chrome"

"Bossu, having a break?" Chrome asked.

Tsuna nod, "So, wanna have a tea with me?"

Both agree on the idea and soon relax their selves, they were chatting happily and soon the number increase as Lambo came to visit and asked for sweets. Hayato then joined next after hearing the loudness. Ryohei and Kyoya soon came, well Kyoya was only drag by Ryohei that tell him 'He'll bite him to death later'.

It was fun for Tsuna, to have time with her friends, just too bad her other friend and Guardian wasn't here with them.

* * *

Time finally came and today was the day of the Vongola party. In Tsuna's room, she was now preparing with Nana, Kyoko, Haru and Chrome when someone knock the door. Nana opened the door and it was Ren.

"Hi, I'm back with Mukuro on time!" Ren said happily and let herself in the room.

Tsuna went to her, "Ren-san I'm glad you two came back just in time."

"Yeah, I don't want to be late on this report Tsuna, especially we found something about them just now." Ren declared, making everyone stop.

"You found something?" Nana asked seriously.

Ren was now serious and nod and looked on the boss, "They just plan it just now so you didn't found anything yet Nana. Tsuna this is serious."

Ren gave Tsuna both hers and Mukuro's report. Tsuna took it and opened it. After reading it quickly, she looked to Chrome.

"Chrome call the Guardians." Tsuna said in her boss and male voice mode.

Chrome just nod and went out in hurry. Kyoko, Haru and Nana understood and so they went to her.

"Tsu-chan, we'll prepare everything for the evening party, be sure to finish everything okay?" Kyoko said sweetly.

"We're always with you Tsuna-san" Haru said next to Kyoko.

Tsuna nod and wore her mantle and so forth and went out, going to her office.

* * *

Tsuna went in to her office and all her Guardians were inside, waiting for her. Reborn was also there, pulling down his fedora. Tsuna went to her table and turn around to see them all. Ryohei closed the door and so everyone took their attention to her.

"Mukuro I got your report with Ren-san, good job and also welcome back." Tsuna said as she looked on Mukuro.

Mukuro smirk, "Kufufufu, thank you Tsunayuuki-Hime-chan"

Tsuna face everyone again, "Now mind telling us about it?"

"Pleasure" Mukuro responded.

So Mukuro began telling their findings and so their meeting continues.

* * *

Night party in Giglio Nero Familia came. All the alliance was there and so are the Shimon Familia, the Cavelone Familia, Byakuran, and so forth. They were all rearing their formal clothes. Yuni was wearing her white, orange and silver dress. She is with Gamma right now.

It seems Yuni was waiting for some people to arrive. Gamma went away for a while and came back to her with two glasses of drink. He offered one to Yuni.

"Calm down and have a drink princess" Gamma said smiling.

Yuni smiled back and took the glass, "Thanks you Gamma"

Yuni drink it and continue to wait. Gamma who was curious began to ask.

"You were you waiting for?"

"Sawada-san"

"Eh? You mean Vongola Decimo?"

Yuni nod to him.

"Why?" Gamma asked.

Yuni was quiet for a second and said, "To confirm something"

Gamma didn't ask more and just stay quiet as she wait. Unexpected to them, Varia came to them. They were wearing their formal clothes so that only means they came for the party.

Later after them, the Vongola finally came with Basil, Bianchi and her lover, Colonnello, Lal Mitch, I-pin, Fuuta, Kyoko, Haru, Hana, Iemitsu and Nana. Two people were missing on the group. Those two were Tsuna and Reborn.

Yuni went to them and welcome them. As she had notice the missing people, she asked, "Where's Sawada-san and Uncle Reborn?"

"Juudaime said she-he'll be late and told us to come here first Yuni-sama" Hayato answered.

Nana followed up, "Don't worry, Tsu-kun will be here and thank you for inviting us as well Yuni-chan"

"You're welcome, I am happy you all came, come this way please" Yuni said as she escort them inside.

Yuni was bit disappointed but they said Tsuna will come so she'll wait.

* * *

Later, Yuni had made a speech to everyone as her thanks for their coming. All ex-arcobaleno, except Reborn were there as well. She was thankful that everyone had come and so on.

Gamma from afar sense someone's presence outside and was about to go and see who it was but then stopped by Ryohei.

"Don't worry about her, she's not a spy." Ryohei said.

Gamma eyebrow raised, "A woman?"

Ryohei nod and said, "She was outside to make sure our safety. She won't bother everyone. She also hates rich party so even if we wanted her to be here… you know… hehe"

Gamma seems understand and asked once again, "So who was this girl?"

Ryohei answered, "You met her, the girl name Ren, also known as Artemis."

Gamma's eyes widen. To think the famous Huntress is here. They all knew she had allied herself in the Vongola and they trust them more than everyone so he left it be.

* * *

After Yuni's speech, she let the true party begin. In the center, some were now dancing with their partners. Ryohei with Hana, Colonello with Lal who was blushing, Iemitsu and Nana who were dancing happily, Hayato with Haru who both are now not sure what to do, Yuni with Gamma, Kyoko with Basil, Lambo with I-pin, Bianchi with his lover, Mukuro with Chrome who was blushing in her sight, Fuuta with another familia woman, and so many more.

Fon was watching happily on the sight and then saw Kyoya who was far from the crowded. He smiled, knowing he doesn't like crowded people. He even saw Dino came with his right hand and began to talk to him. Fon can see Kyoya was controlling himself from hitting him with his tonfas.

Verde found things unamused but still came. Skull was just having fun eating food, Viper/Mammon was just quiet. He is watching Bel/Belphegor dancing with other woman. Xanxus was just on his sit,drinking while Levi/Leviathan serve him. Squalo is with Takeshi and shouting about something while Yamamoto was laughing.

Enma was looking for his best friend who still wasn't here. Some wonder where the Vongola boss is while the Guardians were all here. No one knew until a surprised came. The big door opened in front of them, there, two people was standing. This stopped everyone because, there two were wearing haft upper mask. The girl was wearing a dress with mix color of pink, white and orange and her mask was color orange. Her hair was also long and beautiful. The man was wearing his black coat, shoes and pants, white sleeves and yellow mask. His hair was black too.

Those who knew the two were all the Guardians, Kyoko, Haru, Nana and Iemitsu. Hayato and Takeshi went to them and give way, like they both became the guards to give ways on the two. Everyone was confused why until both walk ahead. All eyes were to them. Everyone was speechless.

When both came to the center, they both face each other. Haru went to the musicians and talk to them. The music came back on the room and those two began to dance as well. Those who were dancing step back to watch the two. It was marvelous, even they both wearing mask, they can see both were smiling to each other and warm feelings are also coming out on the two.

Yuni as she watch somehow got a feeling about who were those two and smiled. Nana was secretly taking video on the two while Iemitsu was glaring on jealousy. All those cold people like Xanxus froze as they watch the pair. Looking at them also made the musicians play even more beautifully and lively. It was a beautiful sight between the two.

When the music end, the man wrap her within his arms and both looked to each other with a smile. Both made a peck that everyone applauds on the sight. They all enjoy the two dancing partners. The man let her go but still holding hands and both bow to their so called audience. Everyone were clapping hands, even Kyoya, Mukuro, Xanxus, Viper, Verde and so on.

The two went their way to both Hayato and Takeshi and talk something about them. They were all talking something and everyone were also wanted to talk on the two but nervous. That's when Kyoko came to them carrying a familiar fedora. The man took it and put it to his head. Yuni then overjoyed.

"I knew it! Uncle Reborn!" Yuni said as she head to them.

The man took off his mask and it was indeed Reborn and all were surprised by it, most are the ex-arcobalenos.

"That was so amazing Uncle Reborn! I never thought you can dance so beautifully with someone else! Oh don't tell me this girl is..."

"My girl" Reborn simply stated.

She smiled and said, "Please to meet you Yuni-chan" yup, that was indeed Tsuna, in her female voice.

This cause everyone shock, the Number one Hitman has a girl!

Those who were close to the hitman went to him and talking to him about some question about her. Some question her.

"May we ask your name?" Fon gentle asked to Tsuna.

Tsuna was having a hard time what to answer because still haven't answer a question when someone question again and another question, like showbiz. She was now indeed wanted to tell them about herself but with other Familias around? Forget it. Some continue to question her when Chrome pull her away and run. Reborn secretly thankful to Chrome's action. Hayato and Takeshi tried to control them, preventing them from following them.

* * *

Both girls went out the mansion and stayed on the garden.

"Thanks for saving me there Chrome, I don't even know what to say there." Tsuna said with a smile to Chrome.

Chrome smiled back and said "It's nothing bossu. Your dance with Reborn-san was amazing. You both resonate to one another."

Tsuna giggle and said, "Thanks. But I did train how to dance with him. I have twisted my foot multiple times but somehow I learn how to dance. Also you know that-"

Chrome was happy for her boss as she listens to her story until, Tsuna said, "I'm thirsty. I'll go and get some drinks."

Tsuna stand up and about to go but was stopped by Chrome.

"No, I'll go and get one. It's still not safe to enter." Chrome said.

Tsuna now that she thinks about it, it's true.

"I'll go and get some drinks." Chrome said.

Tsuna smiled, "Thank you."

Chrome went inside to get some. Tsuna was left alone and felt someone's presence. Up in the tree behind her, someone was there, a shadow of a person. Tsuna didn't mind at that person but she knows one thing…

 _They're coming_

* * *

The party still continues with chattering and so forth until they heard a loud explosion, near from their place. Gamma and the other men went ready. They all waited until the enemy came out. They are more than of them… thousands and more. The leader stood up in front of them.

"Greetings Giglio Nero Familia. We of Roderig Familia will be taking control this party of yours." The leader said in mocking voice.

Yuni step forward in front and said, "May I ask what do you want from us? Are you people actually threatening us?"

"Oh we will and we did now. If any of you people here wanted to survive, give your full power and submit to us or you all will be killed." He said in loud voice.

No one move, some didn't care on the threatening tone. Nana was hiding her laugh on the situation. Iemitsu saw that.

"You can laugh in this situation?" Iemitsu whisper to his wife.

Nana gave a wink and said, "It's going according to plan after all."

'Kufufufu they really took the bait' Mukuro chuckle on his mind.

Lambo who was eating his chicken was also amuse, 'Yare yare, they sure are stupid… I'll thank future Tsuna-nee to this.'

They were all in silence until they heard a yelp of a girl. They all saw the girl in the mask which is Tsuna being drag in with the two enemy's men. Reborn narrowed his eyes to them.

"We got a pretty girl here" The man said on the right which was holding her right arms.

The leader smirk and said, "That bitch can be good use for us entertainment."

Now that drops the temperature of the room. Everyone noticed, no, they all felt it. They were coming from those who knew Tsuna's secret and even Tsuna herself. The most once were both Kyoya and Reborn.

"U-Uncle? … Everyone?" Yuni said in fear, for some reason, she doesn't need to know what they'll do next.

"Entertain you?" Tsuna said in low voice but everyone still hear it.

They all looked at her and she was facing on the ground, her face hidden to them. That is when she began to chuckle… darkly…

"In that's the case…" Tsuna raised her head and the dying will came out to her forehead. She's in Hyper Dying will mode, "We'll have the fun"

Tsuna pull the two who were grabbing her arms and flame twists them around to make them blow away from her.

"Tch, you bitch!" The leader yelled and a gunshot heard, the bullet almost hit him. He slowly looked around to see who shot and surprised, it's Reborn in Leon's form of gun.

"I'll make sure none will survive" Reborn said darkly.

They all froze and soon a loud scream of men was heard behind the leader and turn around, shockingly, it was both Mukuto and Kyoya who made them knock down. They both smirking evilly as they look on the other men and not a single hesitation, both of them attack and smash/stab them.

The leader grips his hand and shouted, "Kill them all!"

Those who were hiding attack them all. No one hesitate and they all fought back. Enma was using his earth flame to fight them so is the others. Varia didn't even hold back on them, they continue to smack/slash/punch/strike them. Byakuran also didn't hold back as he kicks them away with one swoop. The ex-Arcobaleno also helps, as they punch/shoot/kick or punches them. Vongola of course help them as Takeshi slice them, Hayato bombing them, Ryohei punching them and Chrome releasing her harsh illusion on them.

Basil protected Haru, Kyoko and Hana from coming enemies. Some also tried to attack Nana but Iemitsu's strength made them fly away. Someone able to get pass him and about to stab Nana when she smiled and out of nowhere, she twisted around him and pointed the knife to his neck which made the person froze.

"Think before you choose a target or you'll die earlier than you expected." Nana said with a smile but this is a different smile. It is a smile of a grim reaper.

Iemitsu sweat drop on sight, seeing his wife angry was really scarier more than his fight in the battlefield. Outside, they were also being attack someone and that someone is Ren, wearing her Artemis outfit which is black coat and hood with a mask attach on it. She has two katanas in both hands and doesn't hesitate to slash it to them.

Inside, the leader was devastated, his more than thousand men were all decreasing dramatically. They were losing.

"H-how could this happen!?" He said in surprised.

Tsuna went behind him from above and said, "Because you were all trick by simple information."

The leader turns around in shock, seeing the girl in dress and mask with her orange flame.

Tsuna smirk, "All we did was change the information of the familias invited to this party. You didn't know Vongola themselves, Varia, Shimon and the strongest Arcobalenos were invited, right?"

That widens his eyes in horror. If that is true, they were all not prepared enough for their attack. They didn't able to carry their secret weapon to make things even more effective to their attack. Tsuna who can see his surprise smirk again and punch him, making him fly up as he was being blown away. He landed on Reborn's kick which made his fall far worst and crashing than normal impact. Reborn smirk as he see him down and maybe dead.

Dino had seen Reborn smirk, he pities the man for doing that but he had threatened his girl, who could blame the hitman?

* * *

Soon, the battle end and no one died… accept the enemies. Everyone is safe. Tsuna took out her dying will and went to Reborn's side. Everyone was all amaze on the girl. She has a sky flame and it was like Vongola Decimo itself. Of course, some had noticed something was not right about her, like Xanxus, Gamma, all ex-Arcobaleno, Dino, Enma and Byakuran.

Yuni went to the lovers and said, "Thank you for helping us."

Tsuna smiled and took off her mask, revealing to those who were watching her face. They all think in the same thing,

'She looked like Vongola Decimo'

Tsuna answered her with a smile, "Your welcome"

Yuni smiled and said, "I'd like to talk to you… if that's fine"

Tsuna looked to Reborn who just smirk and then she looked on Yuni and nod.

'I will also tell them about who I am… this is it'

Tsuna said to herself. Still nervous on what's going to happen in the future.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After the battle, Ren with the other member of Varia lead their way to the Roderig Familia, completing the quest on destroying their coming weapon that will danger the future. Somehow, the future had change, thanks for the information they had acquired even if it was a small one.

They were all in the long table inside the Giglio Nero mansion. Everyone was quiet. The present on the room were Tsuna's closes friends. On the sits the left were Yuni, Gamma, Dino, Xanxus, Basil, Enma, Shoichi and Byakuran. On the right sits were the ex-arcobalenos, Fon, Viper, Colonello, Lal, Verde and Skull. There were also people standing on their sides such as Squallo, Adelhide, Romario and Spanner. Behind Tsuna were her Guardians/friends and beside her was Reborn, standing.

Almost all of them were wide eyes and also open mouth as they are speechless on the new discovery. Decimo, the boss of Vongola wasn't a man… but a girl. Tsuna just smile with a little blush of embarrassment to them.

"Yes… I'm a girl." Tsuna clarified them as she said the truth.

Dino stood up in disbelief, "Y-you got to be kidding me! My little brother- I mean what!?"

Xanxus narrowed his eyes and said, "So the name Tsunayoshi don't exist"

Tsuna shook her head, "No. Sawada Tsunayoshi is real, although he died on the car accident… we're also twins."

Dino sit to his chair and said in the sad tone, "That's the reason why you hate your birthday before, right?"

Tsuna also sadden and nod.

"Hmm this kind of revelation is interesting" Byakuran said in interest.

Shoishi fix his glasses and said, "You'll explain to us why you kept this, right?"

Tsuna nod. And so, Tsuna began to tell them the real reason why, as first because for her mother and live as Tsunayoshi for whole eight years. It was then realize when Reborn saw her drank in front of her brother's grave which is imprinted her name instead. Reborn was the one who enlighten her mother and soon the long suffering is over. She was also the one who decide to keep it from the others, due to her connection with the Vongola and a mafia of all things.

They all listen as she speaks. They all understood and somehow pity her past but thankfully now she is okay. She also told them about their plan about the Roderig Familia which Yuni was thankful they had saved them.

"You have gone a rough life Vongola" Skull said in low tone. He can't imagine the pain she gone through for those years.

"No worries Skull, everything is on the past now" Tsuna said facing Skull and then looked at everyone, "Beside, I been planning to tell you about myself but… I'm kinda afraid on the result so I hid it until… now…"

Yuni shook her head and hold her hands and said, "Its fine Sawada-san, we understand."

Yuni gave an assurance smile and Tsuna smiled back and nod. "Thanks Yuni"

They all felt happy. Squallo just smirk, He has somehow increase his respect to her. Xanxus as well but thinking back, he is angry at himself. Remembering the Ring Conflict, he just lose to a girl which is for him is a humiliation.

"So Tsuna, Can you tell us your name? Your true name." Enma said with a smile.

Tsuna smiled too and said, "Tsuna, Tsunayuuki-Hime. Please to meet you all"

Now that made everyone happy. Dino now change his vocabulary words to his little brother, no, sister now. His little sister.

"Tsunayuuki-Hime, a fitting name" Verde commented which they all agree.

"Now, tell us how you got this cold man's heart?" Colonnello said as he point on Reborn.

Tsuna blushed like a red tomato while Reborn pull down his fedora and ready to shoot him anytime now. They all chuckle/giggle on her reaction. They all find it cute to Tsuna.

"Colonnello, your dead" Reborn growled, even so, he is bit thankful for making Tsuna react like that.

Yuni then spoke, "So you really are a girl, hehe on what he said was true."

They all looked on Yuni in confuse look.

"You mean you knew from the beginning?" Tsuna asked.

Yuni shook his head and said, "No, just I'm not sure. He is hard to believe but when you explained to us everything, it makes sense."

"Who is this person you were talking about?" Reborn asked.

"Princess, is this the kid that look alike of Decimo in your dreams?" Gamma asked which made it even more confusion to everyone.

"Look alike?" Colonnello said.

Yuni nod. "He always appeared to my dreams every now and then. It all started on Tsunayuuki-Hime-chan's 21th birthday. I first thought I was just dreaming a younger version of you but turns out this kid was actually a different person. He was always watching over you Tsunayuuki-Hime-chan."

"Someone look alike… a kid… watching me… ah!" Tsuna seems figure it out who it was. "W-was it…"

Yuni smiled as she can see she figure it out who the person is. She nod and said, "Tsunayoshi-kun, your twin brother."

That surprised everyone. Yuni continue to speak.

"He was always by your side. He was surprised I could see him and then we talk about many things and so how much he was watching over his lovely sister. There's actually a message he wanted me to tell you."

Tsuna focus on what she was about to hear.

Yuni took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry."

Tsuna was shocked on the word. Yuni continue.

"I'm sorry that all this time I hurt you. I didn't really plan to die but I have no more strength left that I gave in but it doesn't mean I will never watch over you. I have witness your suffering for those whole eight years and I can't help myself but blame myself too. Why didn't I fight back? Why did I give in to death? I'm so weak and I'm sorry being one but…"

Yuni trailed off. The message was too emotional for her. They all kept waiting until she continued.

"I cannot accept the fact that you wanted to take my place instead of me. I saw the day you scream on my grave and Reborn was with you."

They all looked to Reborn for a moment then turn back to Yuni.

"I was in pain too and crying. I hate the fact you're screaming, I hate that you wanted to die instead of me. I want you to live more than me sister. That's why I'm very thankful to Reborn that he was there and helped Kaasan to make her realize and stop your suffering. Sooner I have seen your returning back to normal which makes me happy. I really love you Oneechan."

"Oniichan" Tsuna low voice said as tears coming out to her eyes. Reborn who saw it rub her hand gently on his lover.

"Oneechan please live happily and always smile for everyone and so for yourself. Never blame yourself again and never live as me again. Live as who truly you are. I Love you Oneechan."

Yuni finished the message and Tsuna was still crying as she already covers her eyes using her both hands.

"Oniichan" She cried even more. Reborn hug his lover to give comfort and Tsuna gladly accepted that comfort.

Mostly in this situation, they all would tease the hitman about it but right now was not the time. They all can see that Tsunayuuki-Hime was still suffering from the loss of her twin, Tsunayoshi. They all kept quiet. Yuni on the other hand was glad that she had finally given the message to Tsuna.

Unknown to everyone except for Yuni, there was another person hugging behind Tsuna. It was a kid's height and brown hair. Yuni can tell it was the boy name Tsunayoshi who also giving comfort to his sister.

'You really love your twin sister… Tsunayoshi-san'

* * *

December 24, Christmas Eve, afternoon. Tsuna and her Guardians had made a Christmas party which is everyone are invited. They were all having time and of course as expected, the ruckus and fighting never disappeared in the middle of the party. For Tsuna it was fine, as long as everyone could enjoy themselves for this occasion and break, although the exchange was a mountain of paper works. Well, she'll worry about that later.

Kyoya from afar was watching both Reborn and Tsuna having a good time to each other. Since everyone had known in their relationship in public, no worries. Kyoya keep on staring at them when he felt someone coming to his side.

"What do you think on the two?" It was Ren who was walking heading to him. Two drinks in hand. She offered one to him and he accepted it and drinks it.

Ren took a distance from him, knowing he doesn't like crowded places even if it was only two people. Kyoya keep staring on the couples until Ren spoke.

"You fell in love to Tsunayuuki-Hime right?" Ren suddenly asked, making Kyoya flinch and glare at her. She continue to spoke, "You didn't say anything or make a move because you were thinking it was too late and too late you had realize it either. So you just decide to protect her from afar instead, as her Cloud Guardian."

Kyoya didn't answer and stared back on the two. "You might be right." He admitted. "But she is happy now with the Carnivore and I have no intention of destroying such thing. But if ever he done something that would make her sad, I promise that I'll kill him to death."

Ren remembering back the beating of the kidnappers, 'Heh, you better be careful Reborn.' She looked back to him and then them.

"Then let me tell you Hibari, you're a great man. Not all men could do such thing. You know, making her realize you had loved her and making her guilty that she had chosen that man than you." Ren said with a smile.

Kyoya then looked at her and said, "Hmph! Those are how Herbivores do. Don't put me in the same level as them."

Ren laugh for a bit and began drinking her juice. "Herbivore, Carnivore, Omnivore… no matter what you are, feelings are different... Well let's leave that subject. Why don't you join with the ruckus over there?" she pointed on the fighting of Varia and many other people having fun.

Kyoya looked at them for a minute and closed his eyes. "They need to be bitten to death for causing damage and other properties."

"Your right, I feel bad on the coming mountain of papers in Tsuna's office." Ren added which for some reason made Kyoya sweat drop.

Kyoya looked away to them and asked, "And you, why don't you go and find someone?"

That made Ren laugh, "I'm an assassin Hibari, do you think I deserve such thing? I don't think so. What am I in your vocabulary anyway?"

"An Herbivore" Kyoya immediately said. Ren paled, "Not a Carnivore? Even I'm the best Huntress around the world?" Kyoya didn't answer and Ren just sigh.

"Well, will it be coming or not, I don't know. I'm already old like Nana. More than 40's hahaha" Ren said like not minding on her age, even if she still look young like 30's. Kyoya no longer answer and just drink his juice.

Ren looked on the two couple and stretch herself. "Well, time for me to go." She looked to him and said, "You will certainly find the person who is destined for you Hibari. And also, thank you." She then walked away.

Kyoya looked at her for a bit and then turn to Tsunayuuki-Hime who is with Reborn.

'Thank you for making them happy huh… I guess I really did that.'

* * *

Christmas Eve evening and both Tsuna and Reborn went out to have their private time through the car. Tsuna was really happy to be by Reborn's side. Reborn was glancing at her from time to time and smile as he drive.

They finally arrive to the place where Reborn had ready for only the two of them. It was somewhere mountain like but few trees and can hear the noise of the lake. It was a night and light freezing day due to the weather. They both went out the car and Reborn took her hand, escorting the way. Tsuna smiled and followed him.

"Where are we Reborn?" Tsuna asked to her lover.

Reborn looked at her for a moment and then on the road, "You'll see"

When they got on top, Tsuna was surprised on what she had seen. It was a great place to see the wonderful night where ahead was cabin, made of white stone, lake on the side which reflects the moon. The land was full of white flowers around the area.

Tsuna's eyes sparkle on how beautiful it is. Reborn who was seeing it was laughing on the inside. He then suddenly carried her in the bride way and run around as he like he was dancing as he carry her.

Soon, they were both sat on the bench near to the door's cabin entrance. They were watching the quiet night and lake of scenery. Tsuna was resting on her lover shoulder. Reborn was holding her hand, feeling the quiet breeze of wind around them.

"What a beautiful Christmas Eve this is" Tsuna said as she looked the scenery. She then looked to her lover, "Hey Reborn, just how did you find this kind of beautiful scenery?"

Reborn chuckle for a bit and looked to his lover, "This place Tsuna was one of our treasuring place, and memories."

"Eh?" Tsuna in questioned look.

Reborn looked on the scenery again, "Yup, the family that adopted me, you know, my Sensei. Sensei actually created a small group which takes the impossible jobs. They take jobs that took their likings. The leader of that group was none other than Sensei. She is like you, a Sky who makes every one of us to come together and her most top priority is us having fun."

Tsuna hum as she listens to his story. "She seems cares to every single one of you then."

"Yeah… she was the one who found this place Tsuna. She had led us here and had our the group's anniversary. Sensei told us not to tell anyone about this place. This is our place and our place alone. We can only bring other people here if, that person it worth enough to her eyes. You should know that you already are one of those people Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled when he said that. She looked on the scenery and something made her curious. "Reborn is this teacher of yours a Japanese?"

"Half Japanese and half American, she went here in Italy to live here." Reborn replied to her.

Tsuna smiled once again, "I see… you know… I think I had met her."

Reborn raised his eyebrow as he looked to her, "What do you mean?"

"In my dream Reborn, she went to my dream. I had met her and also talked to her." Tsuna told him. She then began telling him about her dream.

 **Flashback in Tsuna's dream**

 _She was standing alone on the island, there were seagulls flying around the sky and fishes jumping from the water then fell back again. The island was small and greenish and few tresses around. It was quiet and peaceful as she watch the sea when,_

" _Chaos Sawada Tsunayuuki-Hime"_

 _Tsuna almost jump in surprise and turn around. Her eyes widen as she saw someone beside her was here. She has black hair and two different colors of eyes. Her left eye was blue and her right eye was red. She was wearing white and black dress._

" _Who are you?" Tsuna asked._

 _She gave a small smile and introduced herself, "My name is Mysteria Night, Reborn's teacher. Please to meet you next generation."_

 _Tsuna was taken a back on a bit. This is… Reborn's teacher, his mother figure, Mysteria Night._

 _Later, both sat under the tree and watching the sea. This is when Mysteria started the conversation._

" _I see that you have some feeling to your own teacher Tsunayuuki-Hime" She said with a smirk which made Tsuna blush. She began to laugh a bit, "Seeing my student's appearance, many will fall in love to my student but you had won his heart. I can tell actually."_

" _How so?" Tsuna who is still blushing asked._

" _I been watching him, of course I know idiot." Her smirk disappeared and changed in piss expression._

" _I'm sorry" Tsuna said as she looked away, not liking to see the piss of her._

 _Her piss disappeared and look to her. "Tell me, what made you fall for him? Don't tell me because of his looks"_

" _N-no! Not that at all!" Tsuna strongly denied. She looked on her hand as she touched the ring she was wearing, "I fall for him because of his… aura."_

" _Aura?" Mysteria asked, not understanding at all._

" _I don't really know! I just… know I fallen for him. I can absolutely say it wasn't because of his look but there is something else. Something that I… well…"_

 _Mysteria who still waiting for her to explain just sigh, "I can't believe on you"_

" _S-shut up!" Tsuna said in embarrassment. She was talking to Reborn's teacher for goodness sake and she now feels like an idiot, just talking to her make her feel that way. Thinking back, her way of talking was almost same way as Reborn. Looks like Reborn really got it from her._

 _Mysteria seems thinking about something and sigh. "You really are a Dame" Tsuna became even more embarrass, "I'd like to say you are different from Reborn but you two are almost same! That arrogant student of mine."_

" _Arrogant?" Tsuna in confused asked._

 _Mysteria sigh like tired for some reason, "You are his Dame student while he is my Arrogant student. He never cares for others, only for us. I told him to trust others but it seems back then he was still traumatize about his past and only mind revenge. I do understand why but still I want him to open up with others. Now he has no reason for revenge but he only opens himself to few people. Sigh, even now I can't stop worrying for him, even if it has nothing to do with me anymore."_

 _Tsuna seems understand because he never really opened up to her before, even to others. No one knew about his past, not until he told her about what happened to his real family and meeting his own teacher._

 _She looked on Mysteria and surprised, she was showing small happiness. Mysteria then spoke. "He is now different. It started when he had fallen to you. I can tell that one of the reasons was your smile Tsunayuuki-Hime which is why I am very grateful that you two had met and fallen in love."_

" _Mysteria-san"_

" _Call me Sensei too Tsunayuuki-Hime. You became my student's student, so call me that."_

" _Ye-yes S-Sensei" Tsuna called in small blush, bit shy that she was calling her Sensei like Reborn._

 _Mysteria smiled, her real smile "Thank you really Tsunayuuki-Hime, for making Reborn happy. I am happy that you became my Reborn's woman."_

 _Tsuna then smiled to her she was so happy that she was accepted fully by her. "Thank you as well Sensei, for accepting me for Reborn."_

 _Mysteria laugh a bit, "Wanna know something interesting about Reborn?"_

" _Eh?"_

 _Mysteria then began whispering her about many things. They both continue to chat until the end of her dream._

 **Flashback End**

Reborn who was listening blushed and pull down his fedora to hide it. But that didn't escape to Tsuna and began to giggle on Reborn's sight.

"To tell the truth, I can't believe what she said at first you know… that you can sing like me." Tsuna teased to her lover.

Reborn looked away, "That can't be helped. Most of us live on the business Bar, we sometimes make special performance to our customers. I was forced."

"She actually told me you were a great singer."

"That was from the past Dame Tsuna, I am no longer a singer like you."

Tsuna invade his personal space with a teasing smile as she said, "For real?"

Reborn was trying to push back but she keeps getting near to him. He sighs and pushed her away using his index finger. Reborn sigh again, not liking on how she looked at him. Tsuna who can see that giggle and stood up and looked to Reborn as she began her singing.

* * *

Duet Song:

Tsunayuuki-Hime = _Tsunayuuki-Hime_  
Reborn = **Reborn  
** Tsunayuuki-Hima and Reborn = _**Tsunayuuki-Hime and Reborn**_

* * *

 _Bring the beat in!_

Tsuna took his hand and pull him to her way as they both running. She let him go then as he stopped running while she runs a bit then turn around to face him.

 _Honey, honey  
I can see the stars all the way from here  
Can't you see the glow on the window pane?  
I can feel the sun whenever you're near  
Every time you touch me I just melt away_

She then slowly walked closer to him as she dances on the beat of the song she's singing.

 _Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear  
But I know  
Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears  
And finally you put me first_

Reborn smiled as she took his hand and dance. Reborn then dance with her.

 _Baby it's you.  
You're the one I love.  
You're the one I need.  
You're the only one I see._

 _Come on baby it's you._

 _You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you make everything stop.  
Finally you put my love on top._

 _Ooh! Come on baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
You put my love on top.  
Ooh oooh! Come on baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
My love on top.  
My love on top._

Reborn then continue the song and Tsuna was so happy to hear him sing for her first time.

 **Baby, Baby  
I can hear the wind whipping past my face.  
As we dance the night away.  
Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne.  
As i kiss you again and again and again and again.**

 **Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear** ( _They say love hurts_ )  
 **But I know** ( _It's gonna take a real work_ )  
 **Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears.  
And finally you put me first.**

Reborn gave more force more feelings on the Chorus.

 **Baby it's you.  
You're the one I love.  
You're the one I need.  
You're the only one I see.  
Come on baby it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.**  
 **When I need you make everything stop.  
Finally you put my love on top.**

Tsuna then joined in.

 _Oh! Baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top._  
 **You put my love on top.**  
 **Oh Oh! Come on baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
My love on top.**

Both were now singing in Duet as they dance on the beat.

 _ **Baby it's you.  
You're the one I love.  
You're the one I need.  
You're the only thing I see.  
Come on baby it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you make everything stop.  
Finally you put my love on top.**_

 _ **Baby, you're the one I love.  
Baby, you're all I need.  
You're the only one I see.  
Come on baby it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you make everything stop.  
Finally you put my love on top**_

 _ **Baby.  
'Cause you're the one that I love.  
Baby you're the one that I need.  
You're the only man I see.  
Baby baby it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I always call.  
When I need you make everything stop.  
Finally you put my love on top**_

 _ **Baby.  
'Cause you're the one that I love.  
Baby you're the one that I need.  
You're the only one I see.  
Baby, baby, it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I always call.  
When I need you make everything stop.  
Finally you put my love  
Love on top**_

The song ended, they were both facing each other as they were about to kiss. They both laugh for a bit before kissing to each other. It took more minutes before both broke out. Reborn sigh as if defeated.

"I can't believe I haven't done that for more than years." Reborn said, he felt nostalgic about singing once again.

Tsuna smiled for Reborn, "I am actually happy that I able to get to sing with you. Your voice was actually amazing Reborn."

"Of course, do you think I'm not popular on my days? They all keep calling on my name, telling me for more encores." Reborn said as how proud he is to himself.

Tsuna giggle and nod, telling him she actually agrees on that statement. Both were still holding hands and then looked on the reflection of the moon on the lake. As they both stare on the moon, they then felt something cold felt down. Looking up in the sky, it began snowing. Tsuna became happy as the snow came down, Reborn pull up his fedora to look on the falling down snow as well.

Reborn smirk and looked to his lover, "Christmas Eve has truly began."

Tsuna nod as she looked at him. she then surprised to see Reborn kneel down before her. Surprised even more when Reborn took out some kind of small box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a ring in front of her.

"Sawada Tsunayuuki-Hime, do you accept me to be one with you forever?" Reborn gave his real smile as he said the next word, "Will you marry me?"

Tsuna was beyond happy as tears coming out to her eyes. She has been waiting for this moment, for Reborn to ask her to marry her. She nods happily as her tears continue to flow out.

"Yes, yes Reborn Yes!" Tsuna can't help but hug him. He hugs her back, happy that she had said yes.

Both stood up as facing each other. Reborn took the ring out from the box as Tsuna remove the ring she has on her right ring finger and wore it to the other hand. Reborn took her right hand and put the Ring in to her ring finger, just beside her ring was the Vongola Ring.

Both hug each other again as how both are happy to be together. They both looked on each other again and kiss in a passionate kiss.

(Change Scene to Wedding)

Both kissed to each other and the flowers petals were thrown on the sky on the new married couple, Tsunayuuki-Hime and Reborn. Tsuna was wearing her mother's wedding dress. Everyone (friends and comrades) was happy and clapping loudly for the two.

Hayato was even crying that his Juudaime was finally married and so is Haru. Takeshi was whistling on the new married couple. Ryohei was shouting 'EXTREME HAPPY' with Hana on his side. Chrome was clapping happily and so is Mukuro. Lambo was jumping in happiness with I-pin. Hibari was watching from afar was also happy as he clap his hands on the two.

Timoteo was also there, even in the weak body, he force himself to come to the wedding, happily to see his granddaughter to finally be married to Reborn. Nana was so happy as she take pictures on the new couple while Iemitsu was crying none stop for her daughter. Ren was beside him as she keeps bringing out tissue papers for him to sneeze on.

Kyoko was beside to Basil as both just enter on the relationship. Bianchi and his new husband were also happy for the two. Shamal was also there, crying on how Reborn got first married than him. Fuuta was clapping his hand loudly as how happy he is for them. Ken, Chikusa and M.M. were also there for them.

The Varia was also there and happy for them. Xanxus somehow can't stop his smile as he sees them together. Byakuran was flying around as he was so happy with them and Bluebell was on his side, happy for them, same for the rest Funeral Weathers. The Ex-Arcobaleno was also happy for them. Lal and Colonnello's child was also there.

Dino was crying happily for his little sister, same for Enma for his best friend. The other Shimon were happy for them. For some reason from afar, Talbot was there, carrying the thing that keeps the Berduma and the others with the flames for the Arcobaleno in, same for Kawahira who was eating his own ramen.

All in all, everyone was happy for them. Kyoya on his post as he claps his hand, a girl who seems to be a new member for CEDEF forces came. She looked like 18 years old.

"B-boss o-our men were d-do-doing fine on their e-every location s-sir" She said as she keeps her head low. She was actually embarrassed to see his own boss's face because every time she do, her heart beat raise which is she know love is impossible for her.

Kyoya looked at her for a minute and 'Hn'. She quickly runs away from sight. Kurasabe who was bit far from Kyoya could see that he had gone soft to the new comer. Well, maybe he'll realize it sooner than expected to be.

Tsuna and Reborn was happy for each other and kissed once again in front of everyone.

* * *

" _Tsuna"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _I had met your twin brother, Tsunayoshi."_

" _Eh?"_

" _From my dream just before the wedding. He appeared to me and we talked to each other. He keeps telling me to take care of you, love you and always protect you. An overprotective brother you have, although he was clumsy."_

" _Reborn"_

" _I told him I will always will. I also began teasing him which I found it cute. Thinking about you on his stead will make things even cuter."_

" _Re-Reborn!"_

" _They sure worry, aren't they?"_

" _Hehe, it just show how they care for us even in after life. I'll say the same to Sensei as well."_

" _Well, whenever they are now, I am sure they are happy for us"_

" _I'll agree with that… I love you Reborn"_

" _No need to say that, I know"_

" _But I want you to say it to me. I love you Reborn, forever and ever, till death us apart."_

" _I love you too Tsunayuuki-Hime, till death us apart, now and ever"_

 _ **Fin**_

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
** **Beyonce Knowles - Love On Top**

 **That's the End of story of Acceptance. Thank you for everyone who Review, Follow and Favorite.**

 **Please also read my other KHR stories, 'The Sun's Sky' also R27 and 'Souless Sky' which I intentionally made the spelling wrong.**

 **I hope that everyone had like this story, although I have bit confidence on writing Romance such as this. Thanks again everyone who read this story.**


End file.
